The Best Years Of Our Lives
by SunDragon27
Summary: Kisa Crown couldnt wait to start her school year at Ouran Academy. No only would she be able to see her cousin again after such a long time but she was going to have some of the best years of her life! Meeting the Host Club was only the beginning!
1. Reunion

**The Best Years Of Our Lives**

**Hey everyone who loves Ouran High School Host Club! My brother was watching this show and I think it's probably one of the funniest anime shows ever and I've become obsessed with it. Then one night this idea popped into my head and I really wanted to write it down. **

**This is a story about my OC Kisa Crown, a half American half Japanese heiress. Well sorta, it's more complicated than that but that's why there's this story so you can figure it out! I will tell you this though; there will be several couples involved….**

**Tamaki x Haruhi (cause well who am I to mess with Bisco Hatori?)  
>OC x ? (cause this is the main reason the idea popped into my head in the first place.)<strong>

**Oh and I apologize now if the characters seem a little OCC. But in all good stories characters change and grow so that's just what's happening here. Also I apologize if things are not like it would be in Japan cause I really know nothing about the country. Give me the advice and I'll fix it! Now enough of my blabbin', on with the story!**

A girl of average height walked down the hallways of Ouran Academy. This was her first time there but wouldn't be her last. She had just come from the Chairman's office. Her interview into the school had taken longer than most interviews would; there was a matter she had to discuss with the man in charge and she just wouldn't take no for an answer.

The young woman had walked her way to a large window that overlooked a fountain beneath. Her blonde locks of curly hair, which she inherited from her father, fell down to her lower back. Two wavy strands found themselves resting in front next to her cheeks and down. Her bangs fell to just above her big jade green eyes, which came from her mother, that seemed to shine in the sunlight. She was very beautiful to say the least. She wore a simple purple shirt with dark skinny jeans and high top shoes. Sighing heavily the girl turned from the window and looked down the new hallway. She was lost.

"Well Kisa, you knew this was just bound to happen." The girl told herself. Kisa Crown was now the newest member of Ouran Academy. She was half Japanese and half American. Her mother was from Japan and her father was American

Her father, Alexander Crown, was part of a rich family in American that owned a fashion business. Once he inherited the business he came to Japan. He met a lovely Japanese woman named Hina. He instantly fell in love with her and the two were married. Soon after Kisa was born and her mother couldn't be happier; but her father on the other hand longed for a boy. Unfortunately Hina became very sick and soon died when Kisa was only two. Her father was heartbroken. No longer being able to stand being in Japan her father moved their family to America.

Kisa was raised by her loving maid Reika. She was home taught throughout elementary and also taught in ways that would help her when she inherited the family business.

When Kisa was 12 her father got remarried to a woman with high social standing that had a son a few years older than Kisa herself. This confused Kisa because she knew her father still loved her mother but didn't question her father's decision. Her step mother ignored her while her step brother, Noah, bullied her. He was promised the family business now being the eldest but his mother said that Kisa was a threat to that. But after seeing how genuine and nice his new sister was Noah no longer had the heart to be so mean to her. He came to adore her and was now very protective. He promised Kisa that she would always be taken care of no matter what. They two siblings became very close.

The family then had to come to Japan for a while, while her father did business when Kisa was 14 and Noah was 16. Kisa came to know her mother's side of the family. Now she is 17 years of age.

She had transferred into this school because she her cousin attended this school and she hadn't seen her in so long; she missed her. Also it was a way to rebel against her father's wishes which was an opportunity she jumped on.

Kisa walked down the new hallway making barley a sound. When she had left the Chairman's office he told her she was allowed to make herself familiar with the school. She should have known better. She had a knack for getting lost easily and could be very clumsy at times which only made it worse. But she nevertheless enjoyed her surroundings. The school was very pretty and extravagant.

Kisa passed several rooms but didn't bother to enter. She would need to find her way out soon. School was just about to be let out.

BING BING BING

Oh no. The bell. Kisa knew in moments she would be trampled by the thousands of students who attended Ouran High if she didn't move. She quickly ran into the nearest room and found herself in one of the school's libraries. Just how many libraries did this place have she didn't know.

Sighing again the green eyed beauty walked through the aisles towards the back of the room. She wondered if she would like it here and if things would be less crazy from her old school. Well at least a different kind of crazy. She also wondered when she would find her cousin.

They had such great times together when she first moved back her to Japan. Kisa adored her cousin and uncle. She adored her whole family. But like most good things in her life; they were taken away. She hoped her dear cousin understood and would still be the great friend she was when they were a little younger.

"Kisa?" A voice called from behind. The blonde whipped around and came face to face with a brunette boy. Or what seemed to be a boy by the short cut of the hair and the male uniform, but to Kisa it was the person she was looking forward to seeing the most. Fujioka Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Kisa squealed and attacked her in a big bear hug. Haruhi hugged back but with much less enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here Kisa? I haven't seen you in years." Haruhi asked. She was a little shocked to be seeing her here. She was sure that she might never see Kisa again.

"I've been transferred into your school." Kisa replied with a huge grin on her face. Haruhi couldn't believe it. How did this happen?

"I know what you're thinking Haruhi. How did my father ever let me get transferred here? Well it's kind of a long story but the short version is my father was ready to go back to America. I told him I didn't want to go because I loved Japanese culture so much and after a lot of begging from both me and Noah he finally let me stay." Kisa began to tell Haruhi her adventure of getting her father convinced of letting her stay in Japan.

Apparently their cousin Mai and her new husband Haruko had invited Kisa to live with them throughout the rest of her high school years. Her father agreed to let her stay on several conditions; Kisa was only allowed a low allowance and she had to keep her grades up to a very high standard in order to stay. Kisa agreed and knew that her style of living would change. But she couldn't be happier. She promised Mai and Haruko she would be a help around the house and that she would try not to be a bother. Mai loved Kisa and glad to offer their home. Haruko was hesitant at first. Mai was pregnant and he worried, but after seeing what kind of person Kisa was he no longer worried.

Even with such a small allowance and the living quarters that was foreign Kisa still came from a rich family. So getting into Ouran was easy. She had the manners and she had the social status. Haruhi believed there was more to her uncle's generosity of letting Kisa stay but didn't know what it was yet. Nevertheless she was delighted to see Kisa again.

"Haruhi you have no idea how much I've missed you. We have so much to talk about." Kisa chatted with her cousin as they walked off the grounds of the school. Haruhi smiled and was glad she did not have to be at the Host Club today. She wanted to be with her cousin just as much as Kisa did.

"Your right. Why don't we go back to my place? I'm sure my dad will be thrilled to see you." Haruhi asked.

"Oh I would love to! I miss my dear Auntie Ranka." Kisa stated excitedly. When Kisa had first met her uncle he had asked her to call him aunt instead of uncle. Kisa didn't care that he was a transvestite and didn't believe in judging people by looks so she obliged gladly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and her father's stupidity but the two made their way to Haruhi's home. The two spent the whole afternoon talking and catching up. Haruhi told Kisa of her adventures and Ouran and the people she's met. This made Kisa excited more than ever to go. She knew that the next few years would be the best of her life.

**That's the first chapter everyone! I really hope you liked it and are interested of what's coming up! Please leave me a review because they really help me out! Sorry if you notice grammar mistakes, I'm still working on that. But please tell me your thoughts but be nice. :) Virtual hugs go out to those who review!**


	2. First Day of School

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

**Hello there! So I'm already updating cause well I am just so excited about this story I can't help it. I didn't get any reviews yet but that's sorta my fault for not waiting long enough. But now you can just have two chapters to review! I hope those of you who are reading this take time to review cause it really means a lot. Read and Review! (:**

**Oh and when something is in italics then it's the persons thoughts!**

"Kisa this is the last time I'm coming in here to wake you up!" The voice of Haruko echoed throughout Kisa's small room. She groaned and threw the blanket from over her head then threw the nearest pillow at Haruko. He barley ducked out the way then closed the door quickly.

"Come on Kisa, if you don't get up you'll be late." He called through the door. If Kisa had one major fault it was that she took forever to wake up. It took her about 15 minutes just to get out of sleep mode and another 15 to get her to get out of bed.

The jade eyed girl stared at the ceiling as events from the day before flooded her memory. She smiled contently and stretched. She was so happy to see Haruhi and Auntie Ranka. There were so many stories Haruhi told her about Ouran High. When Kisa met Haruhi at school she wasn't surprised to see she was wearing the boy's uniform. Haruhi always preferred boys clothing over girls. What did surprise her was why she was wearing it. She couldn't wait to get to school.

"Oh crap!" Kisa yelled as she caught sight of the clock. She was going to be late! She must have stayed up too late the night before looking things up on the internet. She sprang from her bed and hurried and got ready. She waved goodbye to Mai and Haruko and made her way to meet Haruhi. Her cousin knew that unless she helped her, Kisa would get lost in that huge school so she agreed to show her to her class.

"Kisa, over here!" Haruhi called from down the street. Kisa ran up to her and smiled.

"Thank you so much for walking with me Haruhi." The blonde said as she reached her. Kisa was only slightly taller than Haruhi, but Kisa was a whole year older.

"Don't mention it." The brunette assured. "The uniform looks good on you by the way."

"Thanks. I like it a lot." Kisa said happily.

The two cousins had entered the grounds of the school and everywhere around them whispers and glances followed their path. Both girls and boys couldn't help but stare at the new comer and they all wondered things about her.

"Don't worry about all the whispering, this place is full of gossip." Haruhi said closing her eyes with a sigh. Damn rich people.

"I'm alright; I don't really care what they have to say." Kisa replied with her smile never leaving her face. Haruhi smiled too.

"_Exactly"_

"Alright Kisa here's your classroom. Class 2-A, two of my friends are in this class remember." Haruhi guided Kisa to her class on the 2nd floor.

"Thanks Haruhi. I'm sure I'll fit right in." Kisa teased winking. Haruhi gave a small laugh.

"I'll see you later Kisa. Try not to get lost." The brunette warned as she made her way to her own class.

Kisa stuck out her tongue at her cousin when her back was turned. She then smoothed out her uniform and knocked lightly at the door. After a few minutes it opened revealing a stern looking woman, with brown hair tied back tightly in a bun. She looked at Kisa's uniform and scowled.

"Hello sensei, my name is Crown Kisa." Kisa said as she bowed. She then handed the teacher her papers with a warm smile. Sensei took the papers letting a smile cross her wrinkled face despite her glare before. An effect Kisa had on most people.

"Well alright your papers check out. Welcome to Class 2-D Miss Crown. I am Tanaka Mayu, and you will address me as sensei or Miss Tanaka. Let me introduce you to the students and then make your entrance." She spoke and re-entered the classroom.

Inside Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya sat patiently waiting for their teacher to return. Tamaki was curious to know who it was that knocked and Kyoya looked as if he could care less as he scribbled at the paper on his desk.

"Class, we have a new student coming into our class. She has just transferred here and I would like you all to give her a warm welcome. Miss Crown." Miss Tanaka introduced. Everyone's eyes were all on the door, even Kyoya whose curiosity was sparked at the last name.

Kisa entered her eyes shining and a smile on her face. But her blonde hair, green eyes and pretty face were not the only things people were shocked at. Kisa was wearing the male's uniform instead of the females. The blue pants were slender and the jacket tightened around her waist and hugging her curves making it apparent she was female.

"It is nice to be attending your school and to meet all of you." Kisa greeted bowing to the class. "My name is Crown Kisa."

Tamaki cocked his head at this new girl. It was interesting to see a different girl other than Haruhi wearing the boy's uniform. Except there was no way she could be mistaken for a boy, so he wondered again why she chose to wear it.

Kyoya on the other hand was interested to know her name. He knew about the Crowns and his family had done business with them recently. They were one of the richest families in America. He wondered what she was doing here though. He had heard that the family had moved back to America.

"Now before I hear anything, Miss Crown has gotten permission from the Chairman to wear the boys' uniform instead of the girls so I don't want to hear anything about it. Now Kisa dear, why don't you take that empty seat between Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki. Boys, raise your hand so Kisa knows where to go." Miss Tanaka ordered.

"Oh no need sensei, I know who they are." Kisa smiled brightly and made her way to the desk. While she passed more whispers followed, some sounding angrier than others. Some not even whispers.

"Why does she want to wear the boy's uniform?"

"How does she know Tamaki and Kyoya?"

"I've never heard of the Crowns, are they rich?"

"She's pretty; I wonder why she didn't want to wear the girl's uniform."

Kisa sat down and placed her bag to the side after taking out some paper and a pencil. She then turned to Tamaki and gave him a grin.

"Since we're going to be neighbors I think I should introduce myself properly. My name is Crown Kisa, but please call me Kisa." The blonde said and held out her hand to shake. Tamaki took her hand but did not shake it, instead he kissed it gently.

"Why my angel, you have such a charming smile. Suoh Tamaki, at your service, and likewise, call me Tamaki." The blue eyed boy said smoothly.

"Well aren't you just the gentleman Tamaki." Kisa smiled on, not blushing like most girls would have. This shocked Tamaki slightly. This girl was indeed different. Kisa then turned to face Kyoya and repeated the same things she said to Tamaki.

"Ootori Kyoya Kisa, it's nice to meet you." Kyoya said with a smile and he politely took her hand and shook it. "So I take it you are part American right?"

"Yes, I am. My father just moved back to America but I begged him to let me stay here. I love Japanese culture, and I wanted to become reconnected with my cousins so I stayed behind." Kisa explained. She knew a lot about Tamaki and Kyoya. She did research on both of them the night before, something that has become sort of a habit from the days when she was to inherit the family business. Haruhi also told her many stories involving them which made her know them even more, but she wasn't going to tell them that just yet. She wanted to check out the famous Host Club first.

"Well that explains it. My family is one of the many, I'm sure, yours was doing business with while here. I had heard they moved back to America which is why I was curious to why you would be going to school here." Kyoya said as he turned his attention back to his paper.

"And I am so glad you did stay, because now I have to privilege of knowing such a beautiful young woman." Tamaki complimented in his princely way. "You must come and check out our club after school today. I bet you would love it."

"Tamaki she just got here she doesn't need to be bugged by you or the twins, which will no doubt happen if she comes." Kyoya commented with a sigh.

"Oh I'm sure I can handle them." Kisa smirked making Kyoya glance at her. She then turned to Tamaki with a smile. "You're making me feel so welcome. Thank you."

Tamaki smiled at her in gratitude, and the teacher caught the classes' attention and continued her lesson.

Kisa smiled throughout the entire class. Things couldn't be going better. She had already made friends with two of Haruhi's friends. Well at least Tamaki, she would have to work harder with Kyoya. But she wasn't going to give up. She had a good feeling about this place. Like something important was going to happen. Like maybe her life was finally looking up. She couldn't wait to meet the rest of the infamous host club. Maybe just maybe this is where she would make some true friends.

**There's the second chapter! What did you think? Please leave a review! I really hope you liked it cause I'm really excited for this story. Review Review Review! Virtual hugs go out to those who do! :D**


	3. Meeting the Hosts

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Hosts**

**Aw yay for my first reviews! You guys rock! Special virtual hugs go out to lachicgeek and kitty13492! Keep up the reviews guys cause I love em! :) On with chapter three! **

"Damn it all." Kisa muttered under her breath. Staring out a high window Kisa overlooked a mirror like fountain. It reflected the sky perfectly but the beauty of the blue sky didn't make Kisa feel better. She hated it when this happened sometimes. She hated it even more because Haruhi had warned her not to! She was lost. Again.

She didn't think she would ever really be able to find her way around the school. She had been living in Japan for three years and she could hardly find her way to the store. And now on her quest to find music room #3 in hopes of finally meeting the rest of the Host Club and seeing for herself what they did, she was lost.

Kisa then giggled to herself. _"Haruhi is either laughing right now or worried. Or both."_

The blonde stared out the window once again for a few moments before taking in a deep breath. "Alright Kisa, now let's find that Host Club!" She cheered herself on. She turned around and looked down the long hallway. She sweat dropped. "On the other hand maybe I should just give up." Kisa said defeated.

Kisa's jade eyes widened as she heard something drifting softly through the hallway. It was music, a piano to be more precise. She loved to listen to the piano. Kisa closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the sweet tune. Her determined face was back.

"Well I at least need to find someone who can show me my way out of the school so I'll just follow that music." She cried happily. Focusing on her ears she followed the smooth sounding music. It led her down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. She then turned left and went straight to the room where the music was flowing from. The music suddenly stopped. The song must have been over but she was sure she could hear it clearly from the other side of this door. Kisa looked above her and saw the sign that read 'Music Room #3'. Smiling, she then opened the door.

Flower petals and a bright light greeted her with unison of voices saying, "Welcome."

Seven boys, including Haruhi, were dressed still in the school uniforms. She recognized Tamaki with his blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in a large chair with Haruhi off to his left. Kyoya was standing behind him with a smile that did not quite reach his grayish eyes and there were four boys she didn't know. One was very tall with dark hair and eyes; there was a very short blonde who looked like he belonged in middle school and two twins with auburn hair and mischievous grins.

"Awwww it's even cuter than I imagined!" Kisa squealed with joy as she pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Haruhi, you didn't tell me they were all so handsome!"

Haruhi looked unaffected by Kisa's accusing tone and just sighed. "Kisa I fail to see how that would change anything."

"I guess it doesn't change their personalities but it would have still been nice to know." Kisa said winking with a finger in the air. Haruhi rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You got lost on your way here didn't you?" Haruhi asked folding her arms and smirking.

"You know I can't help it." Kisa defended as she leaped over to her cousin and gave her a hug.

The boys, minus Kyoya, all had long white faces with surprise as Kisa embraced Haruhi and Haruhi hugged back. They were all curious to know how the two knew each other.

"Hold on a minute, Haruhi how do you know Kisa?" Tamaki finally asked.

"Kisa's my cousin. From my dad's side. We're actually really close and she's agreed to keep my whole being a girl thing a secret." The brunette told them.

"That's right! I honestly don't see how many people actually think she's a boy; I mean she has too pretty a face in my opinion." Kisa smiled lifting Haruhi's face up to get a better look at her.

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell her! See this is why you should be wearing girl's clothes! Listen to daddy and actually dress like a girl!" Tamaki rambled on.

"Don't forget boss, you thought she was a boy too when you met her." The twins said in perfect unison. Tamaki's face fell. Suddenly he was in a darkened corner with an ashamed hung head.

"Please Tamaki-Sempai I really don't care you all thought I was a boy." Haruhi sighed. She hated it when he had to act all depressed and grow mushrooms all over himself.

"I was just saying that Haruhi had a pretty face. I don't want her to change who she is. All that matters is what's on the inside anyway." Kisa said trying to get Tamaki out of his funk.

"You two are indeed related." Kyoya commented. "Oh, we have been terribly rude. You haven't met the rest of the Host Club. Everyone this is Kisa Crown. She's part American and comes from a family who is very successful in the fashion industry in America."

"It's so nice to meet you all. Haruhi has told me a lot about you guys and the Host Club. Let me guess you guys are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." She asked pointing a finger to the twins.

They grew mischievous faces and grinned.

"That's right." They both said together.

"I'm Hikaru," One said grabbing one of Kisa's hands and bowing slightly.

"And I'm Kaoru." The other said grabbing her other hand and copying his brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The two said in unison then kissed Kisa's hands.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kisa smiled. Hikaru and Kaoru looked identical alright but Kisa could see a couple of differences within them that would help her tell the two apart.

"And you are Honey and Mori right?" Kisa asked turning to the small blonde and tall silent one.

"That's right Kisa-Chan! I'm Honey and this is Takashi, but call him Mori! You know Kisa-Chan your really pretty; would you like to eat some cake with me?" Honey asked happily hugging his pink bunny closer to him as little pink flowers danced around his head.

"I would love to!" Kisa agreed. Honey looked absolutely delighted. Most people denied his invitation. He already knew he would like Kisa a lot. With an even larger grin then before Honey grabbed Kisa's hand and dragged her over to the table to have some of the yummy looking cake sitting upon it.

"You better hurry Honey because our guests will be arriving soon." Kyoya warned as he scribbled some in his black book. A glare off his glasses kept Kisa from seeing his eyes but she turned back to her cake quickly and ate with Honey as he told her more about the Host Club, his bunny Usa-Chan and Mori. Kisa listened with a smile as Honey spoke on and on with the occasional "Yeah" from Mori.

"Ah, that cake was delicious!" Kisa gasped as she put her clean plate back on the table. "Wasn't it Honey?"

"Yes it was! I love all kinds of cake but this is one of my favorites!" Honey grinned finishing up his second piece of cake.

"You say that about every cake." The twins said together rolling their eyes. Honey gave them a look as Kisa giggled.

"Haruhi said you loved to eat sweets, just as much as the twins love to create trouble whenever they can." She said with a smile.

"Haruhi you really do talk about us?" Tamaki squealed with joy. Kisa had said she did but it was difficult to believe at first considering how Haruhi acts sometimes.

"Haruhi may be different but she can still chat like a girl." Kisa pointed out. She then placed a finger to her chin and looked up with a look of thinking on her face. "Or it could be with just me considering I'm the closest thing she has to a girlfriend."

"Kisa you just have a certain effect on people but that doesn't mean you should go around telling them I've told you so much about them." Haruhi said with an annoyed look and stress mark on her forehead.

"I guess you're right. By the way Tamaki that was beautiful playing you did on the piano there a moment ago. It was the thing that led me to this room. I get lost easily so I'm glad you were playing." Kisa thanked the half French boy.

"What did I just tell you?" Haruhi screamed but Kisa ignored her.

"Why thank you my little ray of sunshine. I'm happy I could assist you in such a way." Tamaki spoke smoothly using his princelyness once again.

"That reminds me, Kisa you're going to need a chaperone from now on until you can find your way around the school by yourself." Haruhi told her.

"You know I can't help it sometimes but fine, if you insist." Kisa defended herself again.

"I insist." Haruhi stated plainly.

"So angel, if you are going to stick around for the hosting we must find out what type you prefer…" Tamaki began.

"Do you like the 'Princely Type' like myself?" He asked as he posed for her holding a rose.

"Or the 'Strong Silent Type'?" He asked motioning to Mori whose dark eyes glimmered once in the light.

"Or perhaps the 'Shota Type'?" Tamaki said motioning to Honey as he smiled brightly with his big brown eyes.

"Or maybe the 'Little Devil Type'?" This time the twins both winked at her.

"Or the 'Cool Type'?" Tamaki finished as Kyoya looked up from his black booklet.

"And finally the 'Natural Type'."Tamaki said putting his hands on Haruhi's shoulders as she sighed then removed his hands.

Kisa smiled to herself and each of the boys, and Haruhi, as she looked them over. Each of them were very attractive and she could tell little things about them by what she had just seen that day. She believed you could tell a lot about a person by their eyes and she wanted to get to know each of them better.

"I don't really have a type but I am very curious and well let's say intrigued by what you do here so I would love to stick around." Kisa said placing her hands behind her back. "I promise not to be a bother but I might be hopping from host to host for the day just to see how you guys do it."

Tamaki wasn't exactly expecting this answer but it was the kind of answer Haruhi would give and they were related. He smiled and grabbed Kisa's hand with one of his own then placed the other a top hers.

"If it would please you my angel then I will allow it so." He breathed.

"It would please me greatly Prince." Kisa smiled.

"Oh, oh, oh Kisa-Chan!" Honey chanted to get her attention. "So if your last name is Crown and your Haru-Chan's cousin does that mean your mother is Haru-Chan's father's sister?" He asked looking up at her sweetly.

"Uh huh, Auntie Ranka and my mother, Hina, were really close. Well that's what I've heard from him anyway." Kisa said a little less happy then before. Haruhi looked at her cousin with slight concern and Kyoya looked up once again from his booklet. That was odd.

"Wait…" The twins asked looking at each other. "Did you say _Auntie_ Rakna?"

"Yeah, when I met my uncle he asked me to call him aunt instead so I do." Kisa replied with her cheerfulness back in full swing.

"That figures." The twins said together again folding their arms.

"Yeah I adore my uncle so it makes me even happier that I get to be here even if my family moved back to America." Kisa cried happily.

"But Kisa-Chan wont they miss you?" Honey asked in innocence. Kisa went slightly stiff and Haruhi walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My mother actually died when I was two." Kisa said with her less happy voice back. Her smile was still there though. "I don't remember her much but I know I have her eyes."

"Oh I'm so sorry Kisa-Chan!" Honey cried out with little white streams of tears coming from his line-like eyes as he hugged her arm.

"Don't worry about it Honey, I'm alright." Kisa said rubbing his arm. She then patted Haruhi's hand that was on her shoulder as a sign that she was really fine. Kyoya looked at Kisa a moment knowing that it must be a little hard to talk about such a tragedy but didn't fail to notice how she avoided the question.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother Kisa, but I do have a question for you." Tamaki said.

"Go ahead Tamaki." Kisa was once again as cheerful as ever.

"Why did you choose to wear the boy's uniform instead of the girls? I am sure it looked absolutely beautiful on you." He asked which lightened the mood in an instant even if the others wanted to smack their foreheads.

"That's just the thing, it didn't look good on me. I resented the puffy sleeves and found the color icky." Kisa explained. "I simply refused to wear it."

"How exactly did you convince the Chairman of this?" Kyoya asked looking at her. He was actually interested in this answer.

"Using my excellent powers of persuasion." Kisa replied winking. "That and the fact of who I am. You know Tamaki, your father can be quite like you when he's talking to someone with a pretty face."

Haruhi sighed again knowing exactly how that went. "You must have done your research; I don't remember telling you that the Chairman was Tamaki's father."

"It's a force of habit, but you can only go so far with computers. I want to get to know the people behind the name. I hope that we can all become friends." Kisa smiled at them all. If they were like Haruhi said they were then she knew she would have true friends who actually cared about her. The difference between going to a school that had a ton of rich people like herself attend and one that was public was that nobody would treat her differently because she was rich.

"Wow, and I thought Kyoya was the only one who did stuff like that." Kaoru pointed out.

"Hmm you're right. Come on Kyoya what else can you tell us about Kisa?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya was now seated at a table with his laptop open figuring more numbers for the Host Club. He looked up at the twins and smiled his mysterious smile.

"Why not just ask her. She seems to have nothing to hide. But I do now know how you knew who I and Tamaki were when you entered class today Kisa. Well played." He said clicking the mouse to his computer.

Kisa smiled at winked at him as Haruhi rolled her eyes. Something Kisa caught nonetheless. "Damn us rich people right?" She asked with a smirk. Haruhi shook her head.

"You know I have a feeling having you hear is going to be trouble for my personal life among this Host Club."

Kisa giggled and winked at her cousin. "Come on Haruhi, you know you love me." Haruhi just smiled.

"Oh my dear it is time to begin our hosting! The ladies are waiting for us!" Tamaki said and the doors opened revealing many girls in a wave of yellow dresses.

"Welcome ladies." The boys cried in unison.

**Yay for chapter 3! Please leave a review! I hope you guys liked this chapter! (: **


	4. Playing Along

**Chapter 4: Playing Along**

**Virtual hug out to lachicgeek for reviewing chapter 3! I love getting these reviews so please leave one if your reading my story. Im glad you are all liking it so far! (At least I think anyway) On with chapter 4!**

The sun shined into Music Room #3 brightly. Girls were seated in little area's surrounding the hosts. Only Kyoya was seated back on his own typing away on his laptop. Kisa was starting her investigation of the Host Club members with the twins. She sat across from where they were with two other girls. Kisa was extremely amused by their method of entertainment and even more amused with the girl's reactions.

The conversation at first was normal like any would be with a boy but Kisa waited patiently. The topic came upon sports and the twins talked about how they didn't usually play.

"So you don't play anything?" One of the girls with short brown hair asked.

"Oh we play a little." Hikaru explained.

"Mostly basketball; it's what we're good at." Kaoru finished.

"Although we weren't always good at it; I remember when we first learned how to play, Kaoru kept dropping the ball on his foot." Hikaru chuckled. The girls giggled and Kaoru gave a hurt look.

"Why do you always have to tease me like this Hikaru?" Kaoru whined with sudden tears in his eyes. Hikaru's smile faded and his expression became soft.

"I'm sorry Kaoru; I didn't mean to hurt you. But I will admit I enjoyed being your doctor and making you feel better." Hikaru softly said cradling his brother's face and bringing it dangerously close to his own.

"Oh Hikaru you always make me feel better." Kaoru whispered. This caused the girls to shriek and ramble on about how they've never seen brother love quite like that and how sweet it was. Kisa giggled to herself. It was completely ridiculous yet intriguing at the same time. It's no wonder the girls loved it. Technically it was a forbidden love, which always got the girls back home to go crazy so why would it be any different here?

Kisa shook her head and smiled at the auburn haired boys. "Very nice you two, very nice." The jade eyed girl complimented the twins and they both winked at her.

Kisa then stood up and moved on to the next host. Haruhi's table was set up next but there was no room for Kisa to sit down. Instead Kisa just leaned over the back of the couch behind her cousin to hear what was going on.

"Haruhi, is being the honor student hard work?" A girl Kisa recognized from class as Katie asked.

"It's not too bad. Besides my mom always told me that as long as I did my best then she would be proud of whatever I did. And that's what I do every day; strive to do my best. And even though she's not here I know that she is proud where she is." Haruhi replied looking above her as if into heaven. The girls all got tears into their eyes.

"Oh Haruhi you really are a natural!" Kisa exclaimed tossing her arms around her cousin's shoulders.

"Kisa! Oh don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" The brunette complained clutching her shirt over her heart. Kisa gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry but really I had no idea you were so good talking to the ladies. Looks like my little cousin is finally growing up." Kisa sighed dramatically putting a hand to her forehead.

"You two are cousins?" Another girl seated next to Katie said.

"Yup! We've been really close in the past so it's great being here seeing him again." Kisa explained as she poked Haruhi in the head.

"Alright alright I think they get it. Why don't you go bother one of the other hosts?" Haruhi said her eyebrow twitching.

"Oh don't be angry. You know you love me!" Kisa cheered as she skipped towards Honey and Mori's table.

"That's not the point." Haruhi said mostly to herself as she watched her cousin leave.

"So you two really are close?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I suppose. I do worry about her sometimes. She took good care of me when my mom died. I hope I can repay her someday." Haruhi said smiling. The girls all got tears in their eyes again and spurted out all at once how adorable they were. Haruhi sighed.

"Kisa-Chan over here!" Honey called as he spotted the blonde making her way over. "Come sit next to me Kisa-Chan; I want to introduce you to all the ladies." Kisa smiled and did as she was told. Some girls gave her interested looks as they hadn't seen her before and she was wearing the boy's uniform while others seemed use to it.

"Everyone this is Kisa Crown, she's Haru-Chan's cousin and new here so I would love for you all to give her a warm welcome. It can be scary starting a new school, right Takashi?" Honey said and Mori gave a nod. The girls all obliged telling her hello.

"Now who wants some more cake?" Honey cried but as he looked down he saw that the cake was all gone. He had eaten it all it seemed.

"Oh no, the cake is all gone." Honey said and his eyes shimmered.

"It's alright Honey! We don't need it as long as you got enough!" One of the girls cried.

"That's right!" the others agreed quickly.

"Don't worry Honey, I'll go get us some more if you'd like." Kisa offered standing up.

"Oh I don't want to be a bother." Honey hesitated with his fist next to his eyes that still glimmered with tears.

"It's not a bother at all. I know where you keep it all." Kisa smiled and went and got another small cake and brought it to Honey's table.

"Here we go." Kisa said as she put a yummy looking cake on the table.

"Oh it looks delicious! Do you want a piece Kai-Chan?" Honey asked a girl with dark brown hair that went a little passed her shoulders. She blushed and nodded and Honey went to cut her a piece.

"Mitsukuni, let me." Mori said as he lightly took the knife from Honey and cut the cake. The girls got loving looks on their faces at the care Mori had for Honey and Kisa smiled. There was no doubt about it, these two were just cute. Honey began to talk to the girls again and Kisa made her exit.

She had so far loved seeing all the hosts in action. The girls were a bit crazy but then again the whole idea was crazy; and yet it worked. Kisa made her way to Tamaki's table. Haruhi told her he used the princely act to woo the girls and already seeing this in action Kisa was ready to expect anything. Well almost anything.

Suddenly Kisa tripped over her own feet. Damn her clumsiness. She braced her face for the impact but it never came. When she opened her green eyes she saw violet ones staring into them. Tamaki had caught her as she was falling.

My dear princess, you must be more careful." Tamaki said as he clutched her tighter around the waist. The girls from Tamaki's table were watching and so was everyone else for that matter. A quick smirk crossed Kisa's lips. She winked at Tamaki hoping he would get her message.

"Oh I am so embarrassed. I am just so unattractively clumsy." Kisa sighed placing a hand to hide her face as she made herself blush.

"Oh quite the opposite darling, you fall with grace and beauty. Are you alright?" Tamaki removed her hand from her face and straightened her up although he did not let go. He had gotten the message.

"I will always be alright with you here Tamaki." Kisa said lovingly. The girls screeched as red hearts flew across the room.

"That was so romantic!"

"Oh Tamaki is such a good prince!"

"Those two are just like a real prince and princess!"

"It was just so beautiful!"

"Oh I can't wait to tell my friends this! Next time they will have to come with me!"

Kyoya smiled from his corner as he got a brilliant idea.

&#&#&#&#&#

The girls had all left and the hosts were cleaning up for the day. The girls couldn't stop talking about the scene between Tamaki and Kisa the rest of the time. They were eating it up.

"That was quite a show you put on Kisa." Kyoya commented as they finished putting away the tea sets.

"Thank you Kyoya. I wanted to have a little fun, besides I knew the girls would probably go crazy over it and boy was I right." Kisa said with a large grin.

"Yes they certainly did. I think you two should keep doing small acts like that one today." Kyoya said picking up his black booklet and he began writing away in it. This idea struck everyone's attention.

"According to my calculations if you two kept up with the prince and princess act we would get a new customer every other hosting. And why stop there?" Kyoya began, snapping the book up and placing it in the crook of his arm. "Kisa should have little acts with every host."

"But wouldn't the same act get boring for them after a while?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh it wouldn't be the same act for all of them. Tamaki is the best when it comes to acting princely but with the others it would have to be a different point of acting." Kyoya stated.

"Like what?" The twins asked.

"Well since most of the girls already know Haruhi and Kisa are cousins they could do a protective sort of acting. Haruhi is believed to be a boy and although younger could be protective of Kisa and the girls would find this a family love." Kyoya stated. Tamaki then snapped his fingers and pointed straight at Kyoya.

"Kyoya my friend you are a genius! This is a perfect way to show the ladies exactly how boys can be putty in their hands. Every different hosting Kisa will be with a different host performing. It's entertaining the lovely girls just like we do all the time just in a different way. That is of course if Kisa would like to join." He finished looking at the half American expectedly.

"Sure it sounds like a lot of fun." Kisa smiled. "But if I'm only doing it once every hosting I should at least have another job. I'll feel in the way otherwise."

"Oh Kisa-Chan maybe you can go around and make sure everyone has enough coffee and treats to enjoy. You got me some more cake earlier and that was a big help." Honey said excitedly as more pink flowers circled around him.

"That is actually a good idea as well. It will make things go smoother and the hosts can always be entertaining our guests and not have to leave to get more." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"This will be miraculous! Kisa with me we you will become my princess and you and Haruhi can have your cousin moments." Tamaki decided.

"What about me Tama-Chan?" Honey asked raising his hand.

"I think is should be like a nanny thing with Honey and Mori." Kaoru said.

"Yeah Kisa can be caring to Honey and when Mori comes into the picture it's like Kisa has a secret crush on him." Hikaru concluded.

"Exactly, so when Kisa cares for Honey and Mori does something nice to Kisa she makes herself blush again." Kaoru clarified.

"Perfect! Now what about you two?" Tamaki questioned looking at the boys. "You two are so shady we could probably get away with anything."

"Hey!" they both said together.

"I think it will be like gossip central with the twins." Kyoya began. "Both of them will fight for Kisa's attention and although she will act like she's giving them equal attention she will secretly give one of the twins more. It will be different each time too. This will cause the girls to wonder which one she actually likes more and if it will come between the brotherly love they have for each other."

"We can totally pull that off." The auburn haired boys said together giving a thumbs up.

"I think you are all insane. Kisa do you really want to get involved with this?" Haruhi asked unbelievably.

"Of course I do. I was planning on sticking around anyway so I might as well do something for the Host Club. It will be fun and then I can get to know everyone better." Kisa smiled.

"Then it's settled! Kisa you are now officially our first Hostess!" Tamaki declared pointing at her dramatically.

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head and sighed. This was going to be a new adventure.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you liked it!**


	5. First Hosting

Chapter 5: First Hosting

I'm so sorry for this late update! I was being lazy and then I moved so I haven't had time! I do feel bad and I hope this chapter makes up for it a little bit. I promise that this won't happen again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! Just so I know that I wasn't forgotten even though I don't deserve it.

Previously on Best Years Of Our Lives…

"_Then it's settled! Kisa you are now officially our first Hostess!" Tamaki declared pointing at her dramatically._

Suddenly there was a sound as if a powerful motor was starting up. The ground shook slightly and high laughter rang across the room. A section of the floor rose and a girl with long auburn hair with a large bow tied in the back rose with it. She was wearing the girl's uniform for the school and her finger was pointed in the air. She was the one laughing with her eyebrows furrowed in an authoritative and determined way.

She finished laughing once the platform she was on stopped spinning and pointed accusingly at Tamaki.

"So!" She squealed. "You think you can make such big decisions for this Host Club all by yourself?"

Tamaki was about to retort back but the girl didn't let him get a sound in.

"And further more I don't think I like the idea of having another girl on this team. She could very well just be here to take my place or even worse take my precious Kyoya from me." She stated with a hand over her heart and looking like the victim in this. "As your manager you have to have my approval to decide a definite change within this Host Club!"

Everyone else in the room was now staring at her with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Kisa this is Renge, our self proclaimed manager." Kyoya explained calmly, seemingly unaffected by Renge's behavior.

"Oh so this is Renge?" Kisa asked her eyes shining. Haruhi instantly regained her stress mark in her forehead as Kisa had just again revealed that she told her another thing about the Host Club. Kisa of course didn't notice or care in the slightest and continued.

"I can assure you Renge that I am not here to steal your job as this clubs manager. And as for Kyoya…" She paused looking over to him, "Well it's too early to tell just yet." Kisa finished with a wink.

The Host Club besides Kisa, Kyoya, and Renge fell over like stiff boards turning a whitish bluish color which caused Kisa to giggle. The twins were the first to recover from the floor.

"Damn Kisa you're a tease." They commented. They then both got mischievous grins across their faces. "I like it." She in return smiled and winked at them.

"You see Renge, Kisa is here to become our fist Hostess only. She could never be so deceitful as to take your position." Tamaki genuinely offered. Haruhi scoffed but said nothing.

"Besides Renge it's not your decision whether Kisa becomes part of the Host Club or not." Kyoya said bluntly. Renge sighed.

"Yes, your right Kyoya, I shouldn't just jump in like that. I apologize, but I'm still watching you." She said towards Kisa shooting her a look. Kisa just smiled innocently.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

The first day of Kisa's official hosting Tamaki decided they would be doing a renaissance theme. The King himself was dressing as one as Hunny and Haruhi dressed as princes. The twins and Kyoya dressed as dukes, while Mori was dressed like a knight. Kisa being the only known girl was in a princess dress that was dark purple with silver lining. It went to the ground and flowed gracefully, the top became a heart neckline with pushed over the shoulder sleeves that were cut and hung from where it was attached. Her hair was pulled into a half up-do, her curly hair falling down her back. Kisa was loving it.

"Haruhi I don't know why you don't love dressing up like this." Kisa giggled as she twirled around in her dress like a happy child. Haruhi only grumbled pulling at the neck line of her dress coat.

"Now come on everyone! It is time for our ladies to come in!" Tamaki announced clapping his hands as to say 'places everyone.' Kisa picked up a silver tray with a beautiful rose like tea set on it as the doors opened.

"Welcome ladies." They said together. Some girls perked instantly noticing the different tone in the unified greeting.

"Oh Kisa that dress is_ gorgeous_!" A girl named Glee admired her eyes shining. Others had also done the same behind her.

"Thank you very much." Kisa said graciously smiling. She led them over to sit at their preferred hosts' tables telling them all about the different interesting things about the renaissance. This was usually Kyoya's job as he was the only one who usually knew these interesting facts. He was mildly impressed since she must have learned these things on her own.

During the course of the hosting Kisa made her way around making sure everyone had tea, cakes, cookies and coffee. She would interact with the girls and the other hosts happily setting up times where the girls could swoon over Tamaki's kingliness, woo with Haruhi's humble prince, squeal at Hunny's adorableness, blush at the twin dukes scandals and gossip about Mori's knight and shining armor. Once in a while Kyoya popped out of nowhere to introduce some new merchandise he had about the Host Club after one of her setups. She had truly become a part of the club.

During her travels to the different tables she noticed the girls that instantly liked her, the ones she was growing on and the ones with instantly hated her. While most the girls loved the flirting that went between Kisa and the boys some became jealous. Some who could not hide it very well. She of course was not the only one to notice.

"So that girl Kisa is the newest host?" A girl with light brown hair pulled in a ponytail at Hunny and Mori's table asked.

"Yup! Kisa-Chan is really kind and a big help with the treats we have for you girls." Hunny smiled as little pink flowers danced around his head. "And it's nice to have a girl here who can help us to make you all happy here."

"We're always happy here with you Hunny!" Most the girls awed together.

"If she's just a waitress why is she dressed like a princess?" Another girl with dark red hair asked rather rudely, her eyes narrowed in the direction Kisa was in. Mori glanced up at her and noticed the envy in her glare as she looked at Kisa in the pretty purple dress.

"She's a princess cause were all dressed up like royalty Anna!" Hunny said cheerfully completely oblivious to the venom in the girls tone. "She looks like a beautiful princess too, right Takashi?" Mori looked over at Kisa talking to Haruhi and the girls at the table. Haruhi noticed the staring and looked over to Mori with confusion.

"Yeah…she does." He agreed simply the smallest of smiles on his lips. This response caused Anna's look to darken and the other girls to glance between Mori and Kisa then began to gossip to each other smiling. They giggled and sighed as Hunny offered them more cake. Haruhi noticed the glare Anna was sending her cousin and sighed. I guess this part was hard to avoid considering someone had been jealous of her when she first joined the Host Club and she was even acting as a boy. Kisa was very pretty so this would cause some of the girls to have little green monsters on their shoulders. She just hoped Kisa's things weren't thrown into the outside fountain.

The girl's jealousy didn't bother Kisa in the slightest and went on with her business causing more and more girls to squeal when something cute or romantic was said or done with her and her hosts. Of course they did not need her help all that much as they were doing an excellent job at wooing their girls like always. But having her there to help with treats was a major help.

Kyoya had retired to a lone couch tapping away at his laptop figuring some numbers so they would have enough in their budget for the month. Kisa came skipping over and sat next to him on the couch letting out an exasperated breath.

"How are you doing?" Kyoya asked their newest host. Even with Kisa's bubbly ready-to-go attitude it was a lot of work.

"Wonderful!" She replied grinning. "But I feel like sitting down for a moment would be a good idea. This is a lot of fun but completely exhausting. I guess I'll get use to that."

"Don't get your hopes up." Kyoya commented in his serious yet sarcastic tone. She giggled.

She suddenly caught Hikaru's eye. Looks like it was her playtime with the twins. Kisa stood up and walked up to the twins table smiling.

"You all have enough treats over here?" She asked politely.

"Oh Kisa you look tired darling, come sit down a bit. A princess should not be working so hard." Kaoru said chivalrously taking her hand and sitting her in between him and Hikaru.

"I'm fine really." She said humbly, smiling. Hikaru took her other hand.

"But Kisa your hands are terribly cold, you much get them warm again before you leave." He said placing his other hand on top of hers.

"Yes quite right Hikaru, we don't want our first hostess to have cold hands on her first day." Kaoru agreed placing his other hand on top of the hand he held captive.

"You two are incredibly sweet. Thank you." Kisa blushed, the corners of her mouth tweaking up. The girls watched as she smiled at Hikaru then at Kaoru and squeezed only his hand ever so slightly giving him a, what seemed to be, brighter smile. Kaoru then began to blush his eyes widening. The girls went into a frenzy of whispers.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" Hikaru asked concerned seeing his brother's face so red.

"W-what, I'm fine, I'm fine." He reassured a little flustered. Kisa's smile only grew as she thanked the twins for warming her hands and moved onto the next table glancing back at the girls who were brought back to the twins from their quick gossip circle about what the hell just happened.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$

After the ladies were all gone and everything had been picked up the only thing that remained was the get out of the older style of clothing and back into their everyday clothes.

Kisa couldn't help but have a proud look on her face and the good job her and the twins did. As the girls were leaving she could hear them all discuss what they thought the look and the hand squeeze meant. Not to mention that she heard some girls talking about it that weren't even from Hikaru and Kaoru's table.

"Excellent job today Kisa." She heard the twins compliment. "We really got them going."

"I know it was great!" She cheered clasping her hands together to have them rest next to her cheek.

"Kisa I think you better be careful." Haruhi's sudden warning brought everyone's attention to the cousins. "It doesn't look like some of the girls like you very much." Kisa chuckled.

"Yeah I can tell. Jealousy is very ugly thing sadly." She said dramatically.

"Yes indeed it is and if there had been too many jealous girls then I'm afraid we might have had to cut out this whole hostess thing. But it seems like more than half the girls eat all it up so it trumps out the jealous ones." Kyoya commented from writing in his little black book.

"That's very insensitive Kyoya!" Tamaki accused. "If those girls are jealous of a sweet girl like Kisa then that's a shame, but I could never dream of kicking Kisa out of this Host Club."

"Thanks Tamaki but I do understand where he's coming from. It would be bad business if too many of the girls stopped coming because they didn't like me." Kisa said happily.

"You are quite an angel Kisa." Tamaki smiled at her.

"Nevertheless you still need to be careful." Haruhi said a little annoyed. "There was a girl giving you a rather nasty look from Hunny's table and these girls can be dangerous when they want to be."

"Huh? From my table? How sad!" Hunny cried and his face fell into one of pure sadness. "Who would give Kisa-Chan a mean look? Did you see who Takashi?" Mori only nodded his head.

"It's alright Hunny I don't care what they think of me. If girls are going to glare at me then let them because it doesn't change who I am." Kisa told him giving a reassuring smile. The tears in Hunny's dark brown eyes were gone and he smiled back at her.

"I almost forgot you and Haruhi were cousins but that just proved it once again." The twins said together.

"Hopefully none of the girls will actually try something like throwing Kisa's things into the fountain." Kyoya spoke up once again. "That created a mess I would not like repeated."

"And that's just the way Kyoya shows he cares." The twins sighed waving their hands dismissively. Haruhi still looked annoyed and slightly worried still with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'll be fine. You know I don't tolerate bullies, so you don't have to be so protective." Kisa said winking at her cousin. Haruhi suddenly smiled remembering exactly why she didn't tolerate bullies.

"Yeah Kisa I know, I know." She chuckled. Her face became a little angry again. "In fact your probably could've been nicer to those kids." The rest of the Hosts became very confused because they had no idea what the two were talking about.

"They deserved every punch I threw so I'm not sorry. Not saying I'll be punching anyone here of course. I handle things with words now rather than fists." Kisa giggled winking.

"What exactly did you do?" The twins screamed waving their arms up in the air not being able to contain their curiousity.

Kisa then began to tell a tale of a few boys that were being very mean to her dear cousin Haruhi so she beat them up at the park when they were 14.


	6. Teacup

**Chapter 6: Teacup**

**Once again sorry for the late update, blah, blah, blah... Please Review! I love them so!  
><strong>  
>The girls of Ouran High were still a buzz with mystery and excitement as they walked into Music Room 3 the following hosting after the twin showing.<p>

Everyone was dressed in their normal school attire for this hosting and today Kisa was to have an acting show with Hunny and Mori.

The blonde made her stops at each of the host's tables through the afternoon to make sure they all had enough snacks and tea for the girls they were entertaining. She also made small talk with the host and their girls setting up even more times for the Hosts to charm in their own unique way. She was making new friends everyday and becoming better ones with the ones she met on her first day of school. She loved getting to know her fellow hosts better. She could tell from the start these guys must be something special if Haruhi still hung around them even if they did drive her crazy. She truly felt like she was becoming one of them.

Halfway through the hosting Kisa once again found herself seated at the table where a certain brilliance was seated. Kisa was currently staring at Kyoya with a curious expression on her face.

"Job getting to you again?" Kyoya asked with a bit of sarcasm, not looking up from the booklet which he was scribbling in.

"What are you always writing down in that?" Kisa asked ignoring the question asked of her.

"Numbers. Things for the Host Club." Kyoya answered simply. Kisa cocked her head. The way Kyoya's hand moved with the pencil didn't make it look like it was just simply numbers or even words being written. The strokes were…._longer _somehow.

Kyoya noticed Kisa's gaze and the rhythm changed. Now it looked like he was writing down numbers and words. Kisa looked out at the tables filled with yellow and blue fabrics. She decided to put off the mystery for now. It could wait.

But her newest adventure in acting could not. She was excited for this show because it was one of her favorites. A big smile found its way back to the green-eyed beauty's face and she got up to go make her way to Hunny's table. Show time.

Kisa parked herself at Hunny's table and laughed and awed along with the rest of the girls at the cute things Hunny did. Mori just sat silently like he always did making his one worded responses to Hunny's occasional question. Kisa turned towards him and winked to signal it was time for their little show.

Kisa then proceeded to pick up one of the girls empty cups and fill it with more tea. She didn't get very far before she dropped the cup "accidentally" and it broke in three pieces on the ground. Everyone looked at it then at Kisa.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm just so clumsy!" Kisa began to frantically apologize as she reached down to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Ow!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed. She purposely stabbed her finger on a sharp piece of glass and jerked it back to cradle it with her other hand.

"Kisa-Chan are you okay?" Hunny cried worriedly.

"Yeah I think I'll be alright." She replied with a small sheepish smile. Suddenly a larger but gentle hand grasped hers. It was Mori.

The tall dark haired man examined her hand and the now pink mark on one of her fingers. He then slowly put his other hand upon her injured one.

"Careful." he said simply. A massive blush crept its way across Kisa's cheeks as the girls around the table wailed as little hearts floated about their heads. Hunny smiled knowingly and missed the fierce glare one particular girl was shooting at Kisa. The dark redhead crossed her arms as her companions chatted away at the new gossip they just witnessed. She didn't like Kisa. And if things were going to keep happening between her and the Hosts, especially Mori, then Anna would have to do something about it.

"Hunny don't touch that!" Kisa suddenly warned her face still red. Hunny retracted his arm fiercely away from the broken glass on the floor and looked at the girl like a child would at a mother when he's done something wrong.

"I don't want you to get hurt like I did so I'll take care of it. And this time I'll be more careful." Kisa smiled shyly at Mori then grabbed a cloth to gather the remains of the teacup. "I'll be right back."

"I hope Kisa will be alright." A girl said as Kisa walked away.

"Kisa-Chan is strong I'm sure she'll be fine. She takes good care of me so I'll make sure to take good care of her too." Hunny said with sincerity.

"Oh Hunny your so thoughtful!" Glee squealed.

"So cute!" The other girls chanted. Anna however was sitting with an expressionless face though her eyes were clouded with jealousy. Kisa came back to wipe up the spilled tea, her blush gone but a shy smile still on her lips.

Mori watched the two carefully before leaning back and looking at Kyoya over at the lone table. Sensing someone's gaze upon him Kyoya glanced up and met Mori's. The tall quiet boy looked at Anna and Kyoya followed suit. Kyoya then nodded in understanding and wrote something down in his notebook.

&%&%&%&%&%&%

After all the girls left the Hosts began to clean up the days' events. They gathered the used teacups and plates to prepare to wash them all.

"Kisa." Kyoya said suddenly looking up from his laptop which he had moved onto from his little black notebook.

"Hm, what is it?" Kisa asked looking up from finishing cleaning Hunny's table.

"Although it seemed the ladies loved the show today you and Mori put on today these tea sets are expensive and when a cup is missing from one, we have to replace the entire set. I hope you took this into account when thinking of this show."

"Kyoya! Don't be such a money shark." Tamaki chided disapprovingly. Kisa began to giggle.

"Oh Kyoya of course I did." She said as if it was completely silly for him to as such a question. She made her way to where they kept all the dishes and opened it. Pulling out a colorful handkerchief and un-wrapping it, she revealed a tea cup. A tea cup that belonged to the set that was at Hunny's table.

"This is the real tea cup from the set. The one I broke earlier was a fake one. I was very careful to make sure I had the right one when I went to fill it up. Dont think I would actually not consider the money consequences if I were to break the real one." Kisa said with a wink. Her fellow hosts were in awe. Nobody ever thought of those things except Kyoya!

"Very clever. I'm grateful for your consideration." Kyoya said with a smile. He was beginning to appreciate having Kisa in the Host Club more and more. "It's refreshing to have someone to actually rely on in this little family of ours."

"Kyoya your words hurt us." The twins said sighing. Haruhi smiled. _Way to go cousin._

"Kisa my angel how very smart you are. Just another thing to admire besides your immense beauty!" Tamaki cooed. It seemed he really couldn't help himself.

"Thank you Tamaki." Kisa smiled.

"One other thing Kisa," Kyoya began looking like his stoic self once more, "I don't think you should do anything at Hunny's table for a while."

"Aw why not? I love having Kisa-Chan come!" Hunny smiled brightly with little pink flowers dancing around his blonde head.

"It seems that Kisa has made an enemy at your table and if we wish to keep her business then we will have to be careful. You can of course still serve them coffee and treats just no flirting. Especially with Mori." Kyoya concluded.

Kisa smiled knowingly and a little mischievously some might say. "Alright I know exactly who to avoid so we shouldn't have to lose her business. I'll do my best, promise."

"Who is it that hates Kisa-Chan so much?" Hunny asked his voice quiet as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Hunny it doesn't matter. You look sleepy, maybe you should go ahead and take a nap." Kisa suggested kindly leaning down slightly and resting her hands on her knees.

"It's time." Mori said and he picked up Hunny and walked him over to a couch to lay him on.

"Kisa I really hope you keep that promise." Haruhi said not believing for a second that the hint of mischief in her cousins eyes was going to die out.

"And I hope she doesn't." The twins gave Kisa a thumbs up and a wink each.

"I promised I'd do my best didn't I? And that's what I'll do." She winked with her finger in the air. Haruhi only sighed.


	7. Bubbles

**Chapter 7: Bubbles**

**Sorry again for the long wait but I finally got a laptop so hopefully my updates will be coming in faster. And it's finally summer so that helps. (:**

After the success with the teacup Kisa had become very popular inside and outside the Host Club. Most the female students loved to talk to her, mostly about the boys she was always with, and even more male students were drawn to her for both her beauty and social status. Kisa didn't mind the attention but she liked to spend most her time with Haruhi and the boys.

There were those few girls though that, like Anna, didn't like Kisa at all. They glared at Kisa freely and didn't care whether she noticed or not. She always did. But she never cared. This only made the girls even angrier, which made Kisa smirk all the more.

Kisa herself couldn't have been happier. She was adapting to the new school very well and she was becoming closer every day to the Host Club and her cousin. Life at Mai and Haruko's was great and Mai was getting more and more pregnant. Her due date was coming soon and Kisa couldn't wait. Neither could Haruko. He was in a word, a mess. He was a typical new dad that overreacted about everything and very overprotective of Mai. He was the object of Mai's and Kisa's conversations and entertainment.

School was over and Kisa and Haruhi were on their way to Music Room #3. Kisa chatted animatedly while Haruhi listened with an amused smile. Upon opening the double doors they were greeted with a bright light and then an ocean of bubbles. Bubbles floated everywhere creating a curtain of soap and water. Kisa's face broke out in pure delight. Haruhi looked on to it with disbelief, then realizing that she shouldn't have put something like this past Tamaki, sighed.

Kisa began to laugh with joy and twirl around in the bubbles. "Oh I love this! Was this your idea Tamaki?"

"Why yes my little sunshine. Bubbles bring out the child in us, it's time for us to do something light and fun." The half French replied looking happily upon his work. Kisa smiled brightly and continued her dance with the blue spheres.

Hunny was already spinning around in the bubbles tossing Usa-Chan around in glee. The twins joined Kisa in her dancing acting like loons while trying to impress her at the same time. Kisa giggled at them before she looked lovingly at the bubbles. She cradled her hand around one that floated near her before popping gently. She blinked instinctively and giggled lightly again.

Kyoya stood off to the side leaning against a pillar with his notebook in hand. His eyes however were not upon the pages. His dark eyes were gazing on the blonde beauty as she danced across the room, caressing bubbles and watching them pop. The smallest of smiles formed on his lips.

Upon realizing this and his almost adoring staring he immediately dropped his eyes to the floor and cleared his throat. He then looked around for their supposed King of the club.

"Everyone needs to get ready for the days theme." He announced and began to write again in his black notebook.

"Oh yes! Outfits for everyone in the back room! And as always, ladies first." Tamaki bowed slightly motioning the two girls of the Host Club to the back room where they all changed for their different themes. Kisa twirled inside happily and Haruhi followed less enthusiastic.

The Host Club was now dressed in summery clothes. The boys, and Haruhi, all wore button down light blue shirts. Kisa was dressed in a white thin strapped summer dress with flowers decorating the bottom. Ribbons were put in her hair to further express the summer feeling. The green eyed American was again spinning around in the bubbled enjoying every minute of it.

"Welcome Ladies." Voices echoed as the doors opened revealing all the girls in their poofy yellow dresses. They oohed and awed as they saw the bubbles and the tables decorated with summery flowers and colors. It was the perfect thing for them to all get away from gloomy day outside. The sun hadn't made a peep all day and it was putting a damper on the mood of the school; thus the reason for the happy and warm atmosphere in Music Room #3.

The girls traveled to their respected tables chatting about school, clothes, and of course the Host Club. Some were still all over what happened between Kisa and Mori last time while others were only excited to sit and talk to their favorite boys. The room was alive with flirting and wooing as Kisa went around delivering goodies and refilling glasses. Today the drink was lemonade rather than tea or coffee. The half American did not have any special moments with any of the guys today, Kyoya's orders. She also only stuck to smiling sweetly whenever she was over at Hunny and Mori's table. The girls didn't notice as they were too busy listening to the stories and controlling the butterflies that went off in their stomachs when the boys would speak.

Kisa watched as the girls began to file out of the room. They were just as chatty as always and she giggled to herself about how they all seemed to be from the same book. The blonde bounced over to where Kyoya was seated tapping away at his laptop. She plopped down next to him with a happy sigh. She tucked up her legs bringing them underneath and over to the side on the love seat.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kisa asked leaning over to peer at the screen. Kyoya glanced at her surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I have to configure all the numbers for next month's budget." He replied simply. Kisa stared at the laptop for a few moments before her attention was torn away to a loud outburst from non-other than Haruhi.

"Sempi!" The short-haired brunette screeched. Tamaki had been smothering her with his fatherly love. He had been trying to get her to look more feminine. The half French boy was scruffing up her hair and squishing her face and being typical Tamaki. Haruhi squirmed and pushed at his chest to try to get him to leave her alone but to no avail.

The twins laughed mercilessly at the poor girls struggle while Mori watched over Hunny as he took his afternoon nap. Kisa smiled to herself at the scene as Kyoya sighed in exasperation at Tamaki's outlook on his relationship with the petite woman.

"Kyoya, how long has Tamaki been in love with my cousin?" Kisa asked not looking away from the fidgeting couple. Kyoya was slightly taken aback at the blunt question.

"Pretty much since the day he found out she was a girl." He replied honestly. Everyone who was there on the day he found out knew it except Haruhi herself. Kisa giggled and Kyoya found himself looking at her again.

"Who knew Haruhi would fall for such a moron." She said shaking her head in slight disbelief. Kisa then looked at the glasses wearing boys' laptop again. She leaned in closer peering at the screen as Kyoya stared at her fully aware at how close she was to him. For some reason that was the only thing he could think about. She suddenly jabbed her finger at the laptop pointing at something at the screen.

"We didn't spend that much on coffee this month since we changed brands. The math after that is wrong so we won't have to correct budget for next month. Make sure to change that." She finished leaning away and getting up. She ran over to help her cousin get away from the overprotective blonde.

Kyoya watched her a moment longer before focusing on what she had just told him. He noticed his mistake and looked back up at the green-eyed girl. She certainly was different than others he knew. She was smart despite her similar personality to his hopeless friend Tamaki.

Tapping away fixing the math and making the budget right he saved and closed the laptop and brought out his little black notebook. Scribbling away the strokes of his hands were longer than what would be normal for words or numbers. She was the first to notice this too. He realized that she was capable of changing things more than she already had. He however didn't know how to feel about it.

**Kinda short I know but I got everything I wanted into it. (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Virtual cookies for those who review! I love reviews! (:**


	8. Shopping

**Chapter 8: Shopping**

**Hooray for reviews! Virtual hugs to those of you who did. :D I love them. See I told you I'd be better at updating. Hope you like this chapter! It's the longest one so far. But it's also one of my favorites. :) A couple of things I need to make sure you know….. First I've noticed that I've been using different spelling for Honey's name. From now on I will make sure I spell it one way, and the right way. (Well the right way according to Wikipedia.) Second this story is basically coming off the anime but the last two episodes didn't happen. Let's face it no one liked Lady Éclair and most of us actually really hated her. Not the point though it just didn't fit with my story. I will tell you though that I thought of this entire story before I even got halfway through the anime. Just remember that if there are similarities in my story and the anime. **

Today was Saturday. Our hosts were still at the school though. It was that time of the month where they planned the next month's themes and events that were to happen. Also it was just a day to hang out as friends.

Honey and the twins were excited to make more girl squealing moments between them and Kisa, so it was hard for them to keep focus on anything else. That made things difficult considering most of the clubs costumes came from the twins grandmother. Finally things got done to Kyoya's liking and they were now just hanging around Music Room #3. Honey was now asleep due to Mori's insistence, and the twins were laughing at something idiotic Tamaki did, which was naturally caused by them. Haruhi sighed.

"Oh bother." Kisa mumbled coming in from the back room. She was wearing skinny jeans and a green blouse with her favorite high top shoes on her feet. She had a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Something wrong?" Kyoya asked his tone suggesting he could care less though asked politely at the same time. He was dressed in slacks and a dark jacket over a light colored t-shirt.

"I forgot to go shopping. The list has gotten quite large. I'm going to need help when I go to the market." She replied thinking with a finger to her cheek. She gazed out to the people scattered across the room. Mori was watching over Honey as he slept soundly on one of the pink love seats, stuffed animals all around him. That ruled out the two of them.

She looked over at her cousin as Tamaki scolded her on her choice of clothing as she was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Kisa considered saving her from the blonde boy's rage but decided against it as it made her giggle. She knew there was something there between them; how could she get in the way of that?

"Sempi I don't want to wear your sweater!" Haruhi screeched pushing at the light blue sweater that was shoved in her face. Tamaki had removed the sweater from around his neck and was trying to force her to wear something with a little color as her outfit was mostly brown. Kisa stifled a laugh behind her hand scrunching up her eyes in amusement.

Kyoya glanced at her from his notebook but then quickly looked away scribbling in his notebook a the twins suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"We'll go to the market with you Kisa." They said together smiling as they always do.

"Sorry but you two have been banned from the market." The half American said shaking her finger in a no-no fashion. The Auburn haired boys didn't seem affected.

"Come on Kisa, don't be like that." Kaoru said picking up her hand and holding it close to his face.

"I know, let's make a deal." Hikaru mimicked his twin.

"Guys that's-" Kisa tried but was interrupted.

"Let's play the, which one is Hikaru game!" They sang together putting on matching hats covering their differently parted hair.

"If you can guess right then we won't go with you." Hikaru promised.

"But if you guess wrong then we get to tag along." Kaoru finished.

Kisa tried to talk again, explaining that no matter what they weren't coming, but once again didn't get a word out. The twins began to spin and go back and forth mixing themselves up. Kisa sighed and looked ahead with a bored look and waited for them to finish being fools.

"Alright which one of us is Hikaru?" They said happily. Kisa didn't miss a beat.

"You're Kaoru and this is Hikaru." She said pointing to each twin. The boys didn't miss a beat either.

"Sorry but you guessed wrong." They shrugged together as though they actually felt bad that she didn't get it right. Kisa just smiled.

"Sorry boys but I know I'm right." She told them knocking their hats off their heads proving her point. They just stood there dumbfounded.

"Come on Kyoya that means you're up." Kisa said smiling as she started to walk out. Kyoya was impressed and put down his notebook and followed smirking at the twins on the way.

"Mori, you're in charge." He called back to the dark haired man. He only nodded and went back to watching the sleeping Honey.

"Wait how could you tell us apart?" The twins shouted trying not to sound too curious.

Kisa turned around and winked at them. "That's my little secret."

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

It was almost sunset so the market wasn't very busy by the time the two hosts arrived. The shopping list was now being observed by Kyoya and he scowled at the writing crammed in the corners and tiny spaces across the paper. So unorganized...

"You really should be more aware of the shopping list so it doesn't get like this." The glasses wearing boy commented.

"Oh hush I was distracted with studying for that math exam we just had." Kisa defended.

"You're excellent at math."

"Because I study so much, but thank you." She said giving him a smile. "You're better at it than I am though. All you do for the club is truly amazing."

"It requires a lot of attention to pull off something that crazy."

"You still have a lot of talent for business. Your family owns a medical company right?"

"That would be correct." He answered seemingly uninterested. He didn't really like this topic, as it just reminded him of something he would never have.

"It must be nice to get the chance to inherit something so interesting." She commented not catching his tone, or rather just ignoring it and placed a carton of strawberries in her basket.

"Having two older brothers makes that chance close to zero." He didn't mean to sound bitter. He liked his brothers but being the last child was very difficult.

"That's no excuse to give up." Kisa surprised him with her answer. She was still smiling. It was as though the look was just the natural way her face fell all the time.

"Who said I was giving up?" The raven head held up the list for Kisa to look at.

"Nobody has to say what I can see in your face." She said with no reservation placing more shopping list items in her basket. She was honest and blunt, something that Kyoya underneath his slight annoyance, admired.

"It's not really as easy as your make it sound. There's no real competition for you to keep you from you're goal." He said as respectfully as the sentence could sound.

"I was never a part of the race."

Now that was something he really didn't expect.

"You only have a step brother don't you?" He asked with emphasis on the step. Usually only bloodlines continued in family businesses.

She breathed out a short humorless laugh placing more groceries into her basket. "That's right. But that doesn't matter because he's already my fathers' successor."

Kyoya stopped walking and looked at her with surprised eyes. Her tone had no suggestion of malice or any anger at all. Only a hint of sadness but even that didn't taint her smile. She stopped as well and looked at him. The two stared at each other for a while, Kyoya fighting with himself on what to say if he should say anything at all and Kisa waiting patiently for him to finish his battle.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. He really did mean it. She was intelligent and observant and would have made an excellent business woman. He really didn't understand how she could not even have that chance to show all this to her father. Not like he had. He felt a slight pang of guilt for sounding, what now felt like whining, earlier. She just smiled wider.

"Don't be, I love my brother. He's taken very good care of me and tells me constantly that he always will." She began walking again toward the shelves in the store.

"Did the family business not interest you?" Kyoya followed more intrigued than ever but kept his cool nonetheless.

"It's not that. I just never had the chance that you do." She replied as she reached up to get a jar of instant coffee from a high shelf. It really did make her sad and a little angry that those who had chances to become something great in life felt as though they couldn't possibly do it because of something that blocked the way. Those who had chances should always believe they can do anything.

Kisa struggled with the height difference for a few more seconds before Kyoya came up behind her and easily grabbed the item and handed several of them to her. She looked back and up to him and thanked him before he backed away after realizing their close proximity.

"That's everything. Let's check out."

%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%

The two Ouran students were walking now back to the school with a large bag for each of them. Things had been sort of quiet since their conversation back in the store. Kyoya was still curious about Kisa's situation but the habit of seeming uninterested in things like this was keeping him from saying anything else. Soon the silence became too much for the girl.

"Kyoya I really don't want you to give up." The statement seemed to come out of nowhere but her companion knew what she was talking about.

"Because I never had a chance and you do makes me want you to become your father's successor all the more than just a normal person would hope for their friend. Seems silly but giving up is just not in my vocabulary, and shouldn't be in anyone's in my opinion." She blabbed on. When she got passionate about something she tended to blab.

"Just what makes you not have a chance?" He asked on impulse. He wanted to smack himself for it but the question had been on his mind and he hadn't intended on asking it at all but she talked about not giving up twice within the same hour. If this was a part of who she was then what exactly kept her from getting what she wanted…..

"Because my father never wanted me to be." He hadn't expected her to answer. And even if she had he definitely didn't expect it to so blunt and personal.

"Don't look so uncomfortable, you know I don't care about things like this." Kisa smiled. Just what was this girl?

"Anyway, that's why my father remarried. He didn't want me to inherit the business but he had no other children so he married a woman who had a son that was older than me. Therefore it became his right to the business before me."

Kyoya stopped walking like in the store. She walked a few steps before stopping and looking back at him.

"How do you know that?" He asked. It wasn't like her to lie but to say something like this about her own father seemed unreal.

"I can see it in his eyes. He never stopped loving my mother. Because I have her eyes, it's his reason to keep me around at all. I remind him of her when he looks at my face and so it's the only thing keeping her alive to him." Kisa looked out towards the sunset fiddling with a necklace Kyoya hadn't noticed before. There was a moment of silence before she continued.

"His eyes are cold and lifeless now. I've been told it wasn't always like that, but it's all I see when I look at him. I guess that helps you understand why I wanted to stay here so badly." She began to walk again and Kyoya once again followed.

"You can tell things like that from eyes?" He asked a little in disbelief.

"Of course, eyes are the gateway of the soul you know." She laughed a bit at the old classic phrase. "It's how I can tell the twins apart. Don't tell them that though." Kyoya made a noise that would have been a snort if it wasn't Kyoya.

"Don't believe me?" She asked as though she has been asked this question multiple times. "If you look at the twins you'll see that they're identical. But Hikaru's eyes are just a bit lighter than Kaoru's. Hikaru is more mischievous then his brother and a bit more immature. Kaoru is more adventurous but seems to understand things in life a bit more than Hikaru.

"If you look at Haruhi you'll see that she has soft brown eyes. Behind her hard and detached demeanor she's still all nice and squishy on the inside. That's where her feminine side is hidden. Honey's dark brown eyes show that he actually knows more about what's going on than what we see. Yes he's still naïve and absolutely adorable but he's very smart too. People look at Mori and see a tall, quiet and secretive man and for the most part that's exactly what he is but if you really look you'll see that Mori actually has some deep blue in his eyes. We can all see how caring and protective he is over the ones he cares about but what we don't see is how passionate he is for some things. Or the humor he has inside him. Mori is still a mystery to me though." Kisa sighed happily as she shared her findings with Kyoya. Everyone in the Host Club are very interesting and she found that she loved talking about her hidden talent of reading people.

"Now Tamaki has the most interesting eyes. Deep blue, that are almost purple. His eyes are the essence of innocence and purity. He always looks for the beauty in everything and in a way is the smartest one out of all of us. If everyone saw the world the way he does then that would just be alright. I admire that about him."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Others would think that he was just talking about their current conversation of eyes but Kisa knew that he meant everything she had told him since the beginning of their fated shopping trip.

"Must be something I see in your eyes." She stopped and looked back at him with a beautiful smile on her face. His eyes widened slightly at her answer but he closed them in content before catching up to her. Her eyes averted to the sky. Clouds were beginning to roll across the darkening blue.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

The two made it back to Music Room #3 in a short time. As they entered the room they were greeted with the sight of the others acting like idiots as always. Honey had awoken and was being chased by the twins as Haruhi watched with a smile that she tried to pass off as annoyance. Tamaki was laughing at the twins because they were having a hard time catching the small boy. Mori watched with his own mysterious smile. Kisa giggled at the sight.

"You know, you and Tamaki are quite different people yet the Host Club wouldn't exist if it weren't for the both of you. I guess that's why you make such good friends." The blonde beauty stated as she watched her 2nd family. They were all so happy and she knew all of them loved the club and the friendship that came with it.

Kyoya was surprised. She was one of the first to actually make that observation. She was very aware of her surroundings and how people acted. Was there anything she couldn't tell about others?

"Haruhi seems to think we have more in common than I'd like to think." He didn't know why but Kisa was very easy to talk to. And he found himself willingly open to that. It made him think of the day he spent with Haruhi at the mall. She had wondered aloud why it was he tried to act cold towards others while being nice came naturally to him. Well he didn't think that was quite right but things had certainly changed since the brunette joined their club. Kisa, being Haruhi's cousin, seemed to share that trait. He didn't know if he liked that he was okay with being so comfortable around the green eyed girl.

"She would be right. It's not something that's easily seen but it's there." Kisa replied smiling at him again her eyes closed in happiness.

"I still don't see how I can be anything like that moron." He got a stress mark on his face when Tamaki joined in the game of tag as soon as the twins tackled him.

"Maybe you will one day." She smiled a smile that said she honestly wished that. "Still you must see something in Tamaki you admire to do all of this." She didn't see the look in his eyes at her last sentence but it would have shown something akin to an emotion you didn't usually see. Her own eyes were on the window.

"You seem to be confident in everything you see in others." He said after composing himself from the previous thought.

"I pride myself in being able to read people. Haven't been wrong yet." She looked back to the window and looked slightly worried. "Could you take this for me?" She asked holding out her grocery bag. "I have to make a phone call."

Kyoya accepted the bag and her smile brightened. "And hey, think about what I said. Don't give up on something you have a chance in, even if it is small."

He watched her skip away before letting a small genuine smile form on his lips. What an interesting girl.

"Hey Kyoya, it's about time you got back." Hikaru came up on his left looking at his smile suspiciously.

"Yeah what took you two so long?" Kaoru put in coming up on the boy's right. Before either of them could make some stupid comment on the matter Kyoya shoved the bags into their arms.

"Put these in the back room would you. And don't forget to put the cold items in the refrigerator." He walked back to where he left his little black notebook and opened it up and began to write in it.

Meanwhile Kisa was over by the window on her phone. It rang a few times before a cheerful voice answered in a sing-song manner.

"Heellloooooo!"

"Hi Auntie Ranka!" Kisa greeted happily.

"Oh Kisa my dear how good to hear from you." Her "aunt" replied.

"I promise I'll come visit you soon, but I was wondering when you were getting off work tonight."

Cut to Haruhi's cross-dressing father at a restaurant holding a tray with empty glasses on it. "Oh darling I'm sorry but I won't be getting off until very late. Not until early tomorrow morning."

"I was afraid of that."

Cut back to Kisa at Ouran High. "Hey I'm going to take Haruhi home with me if that's alright." Kisa's worried look vanished to a happy one in a flash.

Cut back to Ranka at his job. "Oh Kisa that would be wonderful." He was looking out the window as well and was truly grateful to have his niece around once again. "Thank you so much."

Cut back to Kisa. "Not a problem! Have a good night."

"You too dear!" Kisa closed her phone. She took in a deep breath before turning to her friends who seemed to calm down a bit.

"Haruhi you dad said he's going to be working late tonight so you're coming home with me okay." Kisa said straight to the point.

"Why? My dad's always out late, it's nothing new." A typical Haruhi reply. Kisa's cheery smile turned somewhat solemn.

"Have you looked outside recently?" She replied. Seven heads turned toward the window and saw the dark clouds that covered the sky. Storm clouds. Kyoya didn't notice the weather before now.

Haruhi opened her mouth no doubt to argue but her cousin cut her off.

"Now I don't want to hear it. You're coming with me to Mai's house and that's final." Kisa turned away and gathered her stuff from the chair she put it on earlier that day so Haruhi definitely couldn't argue. Kyoya smiled a bit. So she was good at decisions too. Haruhi huffed but didn't argue.

"Fine. Let's just get going before it starts to rain." She picked up her own stuff a walked towards the door just as it began to drizzle.

"Just a minute you two." Tamaki halted them before they left. "Let me call you a cab. I cannot let two perfect angels walking in the rain."

Kisa thanked him sweetly and Haruhi rolled her eyes but she smiled too.

**That's it! I hope you guys don't think that Kyoya was too out of character. The chapter was kinda hard for me with him but I hope you guys really liked it. Virtual hugs for those who review!**


	9. The Beach

**Chapter 9: The Beach**

**Oh how I love reviews! And a lot of people are following and favoriting my story which makes me very happy. :) But I still love reviews! Okay I hope you guys really liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one too! **

As the weeks past the Host Club had an exceptional amount of girls coming to enjoy the show that came with each host. Kisa's popularity skyrocketed with most the girls and her little moments between the boys. Everything was non-stop for days now and the Host Club was beginning to burn out.

After a very successful hosting due to the dedication and hard work of its members, the twins and Kisa were lying on the couches making the situation look more dramatic than was necessary though truth be told they were all pretty exhausted.

"I'm so tired." Kisa groaned from her position of being upside down with her legs swung over the back of the couch. A dark blue wave hung over their gloomy heads.

"Yeah, we need a vacation." The twins agreed and suggested as they lay on opposite sides of another couch, their legs leaning up against each other.

"Hey that's a fabulous idea!" The blonde said enthusiastically and bounced up into a normal sitting position. A spark was in her tired eyes and a new rush of excitement coursed through her body. "We have a long weekend starting so we can go tomorrow."

"I entirely agree. We all do deserve it as we have been working so hard to entertain all the lovely ladies who enter our humble abode. And we cannot ignore the good fortune of having time off from school. Right, as the clubs King I hereby decree that we all will go on vacation!" Tamaki announced pointing up into the air with authority.

"Yay! Hey Tama-Chan where are we going to go?" Honey asked exuberantly, eyes shining brightly and little pink flowers dancing about his head.

"How about the beach?" Kisa proposed. "I haven't been yet since I've come back to Japan. Besides wouldn't it be fun to go to the beach and not have to entertain while we're there?"

The positive young woman was now looking in Haruhi's direction with sly knowing eyes. The Japanese girl sighed.

"Well I would like to go under those conditions." She said thinking of the last time they went to the beach. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she remembered the events from the storm that evening. Kisa giggled mirthfully. She loved that she could get her cousin to spill everything to her. Which is how she knew the petite brunette was in love with their self-proclaimed "King".

The twins gained their own impish glint in their eyes. "We can arrange just that." They declared. "Our Grandma has just given us permission to revisit her summer home that's right on the beach itself."

"Wait did you just say _re_visit?" Kisa asked suspiciously. Their autumn like eyes gleamed all the more as they remembered a fond memory of one of the many pranks they pulled as children.

"Yup, but don't worry, if we invite all of you guys I'm sure you can keep us out of trouble." Kaoru winked.

"Exactly, and this way we can have a free vacation without having to bring work along with us." Hikaru concluded tossing his arm around his brother's shoulder. The two made a friendly glare and tossed it over at the accountant of the club. Kyoya seemed unaffected by it.

"If the expense of travel, food and whatever other necessities we'll need are taken care of then I see no reason why this isn't a good idea." He said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki cheered.

"Hang on a minute boss, this place will be a couple hours in a car. Everyone would need to chip in for gas." Both Hitachiin boys said coming alongside Haruhi bringing a dark intimidating aura with them. They knew this would be a problem for their commoner friend and they couldn't help but suck out all the fun from it.

"Well than you can count me out." Haruhi said ignoring the twins and their evilness.

"Nonsense Haruhi, I'll help you out." Kisa pushed the two auburn haired boys away from her cousin. They crashed in heap over to the side and Kisa slung her arm over Haruhi's shoulders nearly strangling her. "There's no way I'm going without you and I want to go."

"Kisa I can't let you do that." Haruhi argued. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially family. She didn't like needing others to take care of everything for her.

"Oh hush, you're going and that's final." Kisa said in a definite tone.

Haruhi sighed. It was virtually impossible to change the half American's mind once it was made up. "Fine but I owe you."

Kisa rolled her eyes.

"Me and Takashi are going!" Honey announced from his new position on the taller boys shoulders. Mori just nodded in consent.

"Alright that's all of us then; that is if the Shadow King agrees too." The twins looked over to the youngest Otori boy with questionable eyes. The twins had already told their new blonde friend about their theory on Kyoya, telling her that he was the secret Shadow King of their club.

"I'll come." He stated simply in an airy tone. Honey and Tamaki squealed with joy.

"Alright not that I'm not happy you're coming but why exactly am I getting the feeling that this Host Club doesn't do anything without your permission first?" Kisa asked curiously. When it came to things that needed to be purchased for the Host Club she could understand why they would need to ask the man in charge of the money but it didn't stop at just finances, which was what she found odd.

"Well that's because you don't do anything without asking mom's permission first." The twins answered for the raven-haired teen a smirk on their lips. Kyoya formed a stress mark on the back of his head. Kisa raised an eyebrow in question.

"You mean what you told me about the family thing was true?" She asked Haruhi a little surprised.

"Why would I lie about that?" She asked confused as to why Kisa would be so shocked. She seemed to believe everything else she told her. Kisa began to laugh. Tamaki shunned himself to a corner growing mushrooms while the girl laughed at his way of looking at their club. The others stared at her.

"Sorry but a thought just occurred to me." The green-eyed beauty tried to stifle her giggles. "I think it's rather sweet really. You all are the closest thing I have to a 2nd family."

Tamaki came back from his hole of depression and smiled at Kisa appreciatively.

"What exactly was so funny then?" The twins asked in wonder a hand beneath their chins, thumb and pointer finger extended their heads tilted to the side.

"Oh nothing really, just the thought of Tamaki and Kyoya in a relationship comes to mind when you refer to them as mommy and daddy." Kyoya's stress mark became larger but Tamaki just looked confused. The twins and Kisa cackled. A smirk formed on Haruhi's lips and Honey looked like he always did, naively smiling, while Mori did nothing and just hung onto his little cousins legs from his shoulders.

"Okay everyone be ready by 9 am tomorrow morning for a limo to come and get you. Like we said, it's going to be a long drive." Kaoru notified after they composed themselves. The others all nodded in understanding.

"Alright, well Haruhi lets go back to your house and get you packed first. Maybe I can help you chase away your dear father from packing anything you don't want in your suitcase." Kisa teased poking Haruhi in the cheek.

"I doubt it but thanks. Let me just get our bags." The brown eyed girl walked off to where the Host Club kept all their things during their hosting.

"Another chance to have fun in the sun with my darling little daughter Haruhi." Tamaki fantasized. The twins began to immediately accuse him of being a pervy father causing their 'King' to thrash out in anger at the two as they giggled away. Tamaki then began to complain to 'mommy' that he did not get any respect as their 'father'. Kyoya ignored him then sighed in exasperation, still clearly annoyed with the whole 'mommy' thing. He supposed it was something that would live with him forever with these people but that didn't mean he didn't want it to stop.

"Oh lighten up Kyoya." Kisa waved her hand as if he were acting overdramatic about the whole situation. She then placed her hand in front of her mouth as if to tell him a secret and winked. "If you really asked my opinion between you and Tamaki, you would definitely _not_ be the woman in the relationship." She finished whispering.

Kyoya stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. "Oh you think so do you?" he asked in a way that suggested he didn't expect an answer, though the smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of his mouth. Kisa just giggled and skipped her way over to Haruhi with their school bags.

"Don't be late you two." Kyoya warned as they made to exit through the double doors.

"Alright, alright..." Kisa paused and smirked. "Mom."

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

The car ride to the beach house was pleasant enough. Meaning that most the mischief makers were asleep the whole way there.

When the Club arrived they were greeted with a big but quaint looking cottage. It looked very welcoming and like normal cottage would although it was much bigger than any normal cottage would be and it did indeed have servants.

Said servants showed each of the members to their rooms. Unfortunately they all had to share a room. Honey and Mori took the first room, then the twins, Haruhi and Kisa claimed the third and Tamaki and Kyoya shared the last room at the end of the hall. Each room had its own bathroom and there was a sliding door that led to a deck that all the rooms connected to.

"Oh I just love these rooms!" Kisa squealed as she twirled around in circles. Haruhi shook her head at the childishness before her but she had to agree. The rooms were comfortable looking and felt homey. She doubted the others were as thrilled though.

"Why do I have to share a room with the King of Idiots?" Kyoya mumbled darkly as Tamaki looked in every nook and cranny of the room thinking everything he saw was the most interesting thing in the world.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"Beach time!" The twins announced wearing matching swim trunks with matching towels slung across their shoulders. Honey jumped up and down in his cute orange swim trunks as he followed the twins out the front door with Mori tailing behind him wearing his own swim gear.

"Come on Haruhi let's get our swimming stuff on." The excited blonde grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her into their room to change. Out of the two people left one excitedly followed suit while the other did a little more reluctantly.

The two boys came out in no time dressed in their own trunks, Kyoya wearing an unbuttoned short sleeve bluish shirt carrying a book. There were two lonely tables with umbrellas sitting out on the empty beach. The twins' grandmother owned this part of the beach so they would have it all to themselves. Kyoya took a seat while Tamaki looked around anxiously for the two only female members of their club.

"Where are my little rays of sunshine?" He all but whined searching back and forth frantically.

"You know girls Tamaki; we just take way too long getting ready for things." A female voice answered. The boys all turned to see Kisa and Haruhi finally emerged from the summer home.

The twins' jaws dropped and Tamaki looked like he would explode his face was so red. Haruhi was dressed in some shorts and a light pink loose tank top that was pretty normal for her to wear although it actually made her look like a girl rather than a boy. Kisa though was dressed in an aqua colored bikini with a dark blue sarong tied around her waist covering one leg while the other poked out.

"Wow Kisa-Chan, that swimming suit looks really good on you!" Honey complimented happily wearing a duck water tube. "You look pretty too Haru-Chan." Honey wasn't wrong, Kisa looked drop dead gorgeous and Haruhi (actually looking like a girl) stood out as well. Haruhi always had a natural beauty about herself but she rarely dressed it up. Being her cousin, Kisa also had that natural beauty but had more curves to show off. The two jaw droppers, and staring half French boy hadn't moved at Honey's comment but Mori nodded his head in agreement. Kyoya sat silently under the umbrella his eyes unmoving from a particular spot.

"See I told you they would react this way." Haruhi told the green eyed girl looking on with a blank expression. Kisa ignored her.

"Thank you Honey." She replied smiling sweetly. She then turned her attention to the Hitachiin brothers and walked by them. "You're going to catch flies with your mouths open like that."

The two shut their holes with a clap and shook their heads to get rid of their momentary retardation. Tamaki was still staring at Haruhi, his face like a tomato though he seemed to find his speech and began to stumble out a compliment. Kyoya seemed to realize he was staring at the blonde shining in the sun and jerked his grey eyes back to his book in a flash and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Honey asked Kisa to help him build a sandcastle and she happily complied. The twins began to build their own while Mori and Tamaki sat on the beach near the castle making teams. Haruhi took a place on the other chair under the umbrella with Kyoya.

Tamaki's protective 'father' side seemed to finally kick in and he suddenly turned to the half American. "Kisa you should know that wearing something so revealing is attracting unwanted attention. You shouldn't wear something so scandalous especially in front of these shady twins." He scolded sounding very serious pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah yeah, you sound like my former maid Reika." Kisa waved off Tamaki's concerns patting down wet sand. "Besides who said it was _unwanted_ attention?" She smirked slyly.

"I remember Reika. Are you still in touch with her?" Haruhi asked smiling a bit, elbows on knees with her chin resting in her hands. Reika reminded her of her own mother. She was a good natured and lovely lady.

"We write all the time still. She's one of the reasons I miss America." Kisa said a little nostalgic. Since she moved to back to Japan she hadn't seen Reika in years.

"Tell her I say hi in your next letter." Haruhi told her cousin to cheer her up a bit. Kisa smiled gratefully and nodded.

"It's interesting that you keep in touch with one of your maids. Usually there's too many to really get to know them personally." Kyoya commented not looking up from his book.

"Yeah but Reika was always different. She was my mom's best friend for years and she raised me till I was 14. There were so many things she taught me; I'm forever indebted to her." Kisa replied finishing a tower of sand. Honey was delighted to have Kisa helping him, a smile never leaving his young looking face.

"So what happened to her?" The twins asked, pausing their own architectural work. If she was there till Kisa was 14 then something happened that caused her not to be there for the three years after. Kisa looked out towards the ocean with longing eyes.

*Flashback*

"Reika, why are you crying?" A 14 year old Kisa asked a middle aged woman. She had shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes. Her face was pretty but she had a few age marks along the cheek bones. The woman caressed the girl's cheek affectionately.

"I'm sorry Kisa but I just can't take it anymore." She replied sadly with a watery smile. The blonde's eyes began to form their own tears. She began to shake her head in denial.

"No… Reika…." She sobbed.

"Kisa listen to me, you have grown up to be a very independent and wonderful girl. You are braver than anyone I've ever known. You know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think you were strong enough. Remember how beautiful and talented you are. One day you are going to find someone who will love you with everything they have. Not because of where you come from but for who_ you _are_._

"Never let anyone tell you anything different than what I've told you about you and your mother. She loved you with all her heart. That necklace proves that. You're going to be quite a woman someday. Let your brother take care of you and I promise I'll keep in touch but I just can't be here anymore. You understand sweetie, but promise me that you'll forever remember the things I've taught you. Promise me you'll stay strong." Reika spoke looking straight into Kisa's green eyes. Just like her mother's; full of love and understanding.

Kisa nodded her head quickly and dove into a hug. She knew someday this would happen. She knew that Reika had only stuck around for her. For 12 years she endured her irrational and angry father just to protect Kisa from a lonely and unloved future. But everyone had their limits.

"You are everything your mother was. Cheerful, compassionate and undeniably witty. That's all I hoped for you." Reika hugged the smaller girl with an iron grip. She loved the bundle of joy with every fiber of her being.

"Not just my mom, I'm everything you are too." Kisa mumbled into Reika's shirt. The tears that had been trapped at the surface of the blue eyes finally fell and the two stayed within each other's arms for hours afterwards as the two said their silent goodbyes.

"I love you Kisa my darling." Reika whispered a hitch in her throat as she placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I love you too."

*End Flashback*

Kisa moved her gaze from the never ending distance of the sea back to the sandcastle in the making. Her green eyes full of love and understanding.

"She just couldn't be around anymore. I was finally strong enough." Her reply was a little confusing to the male members of the club; Haruhi knew fully well what she was talking about though. A tearful night after Reika left let the brunette know all of the dark secrets the happy girl was harboring for her whole life.

"Honey why don't you go collect some sea shells to decorate the castle with?" Kisa asked the hyperactive older teen changing the subject and atmosphere. She didn't want to worry the others, especially Haruhi who knew exactly why this memory was a very emotional one.

"Alright Kisa-Chan, we'll make it the prettiest sandcastle ever!" Honey cried with a huge grin. He then began to skip across the shallow waves looking for shells while a protective Mori trailed along behind him to make sure the small boy didn't get washed away.

Hours later the beach was spotted with different sandcastles all looking different and quite elaborate. Kisa and Honey made their castles simple but pretty while the twins made theirs look complicated but admittedly very cool.

"Hey Kisa wanna play some beach volleyball?" The twins asked after setting up the net and tossing a brightly colored ball into the air.

"Sure if you two think you can handle being beat by a girl." Kisa replied boastfully, challenging the two 'Princes of Mischief'. She removed her blue sarong and handed it to Haruhi to hold onto, knowing it would only get in the way.

"Oh is that right? You're so on!" They took the bait full heartedly.

"Honey you want to play some beach volleyball? You can be on my team!" Kisa called out to the short brown eyed boy that was splashing in the water. A big splash and a shout let her know that his answer was yes.

"Hey wait!" The twins protested. With Honey on her team they would be crushed.

"What I need a team member too do I not?" She asked faking innocence. The twins gave her a fierce glare of determination. If they were going down they would bring one hell of a fight first.

As the game progressed Honey didn't hesitate to show off his martial arts expertise letting the twins know right off that they had no hope of victory. The boys however were very stubborn and refused to go down. Kisa herself showed her own skill that had everyone suspicious of exactly what kind of childhood she lived. After an impressive spike over the net Hikaru finally had enough.

"How can you even do that?" He asked panting placing his hands on his knees.

"Oh I took Hapkido for years." She smiled angelically catching the volleyball that was just thrown to her. The twins stared at her in shock. That sneaky little…!

As the bystanders watched they had to admit that it was very entertaining. Haruhi and Tamaki laughed at moments while Kyoya and Mori would crack a smile every once in a while. Haruhi did feel a little bad for the twins. With Honey and Kisa they really did have no chance. They battled with a lot of heart though and she had to give them props for that. Soon the auburn haired boys couldn't take it anymore. The game ended.

"Hooray we won!" Honey bounced up and down in celebration. Kisa have her little friend a high-five and a proud smile.

"Good game boys. I'm really impressed." Kisa complimented looking down at the other side of the net. The two felt unable to stand and were lying on the sand totally exhausted. They grunted and groaned in reply and Kisa giggled.

Honey and Kisa proceeded back to the surf with Mori and Haruhi in tow. One willingly while the other practically had to be dragged. Upon entering the water Kisa tripped over nothing and fell right on her face. Haruhi smacked her forehead at her cousin's clumsiness. Tamaki came in and helped Kisa back to her feet. Once the twins recovered they joined in the fun as well. They splashed and pushed and laughed all having a good time. Kisa was playing with Honey trying to get him wet when a misdirected wave hit Mori instead. His short cousin laughed in glee as Kisa tried not to. Her hands were covering the smile on her lips her eyes wide with amusement. When Mori got his own little mysterious smile she began to worry.

A shriek brought Kyoya out of his book and looked at his friends all playing in the water. Mori had picked Kisa up, easily tossing her over his shoulder and made ready to throw her in the ocean. Her fruitless attempts at escape were lost in her fit of giggles. The others laughed at the poor girl before she hit the water with a big splash. Kisa didn't come up though and Kaoru was suddenly pulled in. Kisa emerged smiling sneakily laughing along with the rest of them as Kaoru glared. He then proceeded to tackle his brother into the water and Kisa disappeared underneath again. Tamaki was the next unsuspecting one to enter the cold blue. He came up looking completely surprised and Haruhi laughed. He stared at her for a moment lost in the music coming from her mouth. Kisa looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes and Haruhi decided now was a good time to get out of the water before she also got soaked. Honey begged his cousin to be tossed in the water like Kisa and the tall man complied. Kyoya shook his head at them all and a small smile formed on his lips as he went back to his book.

The sun began to set and a chill settled over the yellow sand. The twins excused themselves to go and let the servants know to get dinner ready for them all. Mori carried Honey in on his back a few moments later, the smaller boy looking ready to pass out. Kisa stayed in the surf, the water reaching her mid calves. She wanted to watch the sunset and told Haruhi to go on without her. She and Tamaki made their way back to the summer home after Kyoya also pushed them to go on.

Finally the sun reached the point it was most beautiful. Reds and oranges streaked across the sky painting a picture that was unique and priceless. Never again will there ever be a sunset like this one. Each moment was precious because it would never happen again. A breeze blew and Kisa ran her fingers through her hair to hold it out of her face. She took a deep breath of the salty sea air and smiled contently.

The next breeze of air struck Kisa with chills. She made to turn and head back but something stopped her. Looking down Kisa found that her foot was tangled in a patch of stringy seaweed. It wrapped around her ankle in a mess that made it impossible to just shake it off. Kisa tugged her leg hopping to would undo but it only wrapped tighter. Trying one last time she yanked her knee forward only to knock herself off her other foot and crashed into the water.

The loud splash caught Kyoya's attention and he looked up from his book in time to see Kisa rise out of the water into a sitting position. Her knees poked out of the water and her arms rested behind her as she stared down to where he could only assume her feet were. After a moment her fingers went back to the end of her legs and worked at something he couldn't see before she let out a frustrated grunt.

Kisa sat there for a moment in silence glaring at nothing. She glanced over to where the raven-haired man was sitting before beginning to battle with the slimly green gunk again.

"Kyoya…" She called half distracted. "My foot's caught in some seaweed and its being really stubborn. Can you give me a hand please?" She asked quite discomfited.

Said man sighed and put down his book. Standing up he removed his shirt so not to get it wet before making his way to the blonde who was still sitting in the water. He saw that the thin seaweed had coiled itself around and up her ankle very complicatedly and began to help her rip it off and untangle it. Kneeling in the water he was definitely getting wet which he had hoped to avoid and found himself annoyed towards Kisa for it. Finally the two were able to free her foot though the sun had set a while ago. Upon the removal it revealed ugly red marks surrounding the area the seaweed covered. Kyoya instantly felt a little shamed for thinking such mean thoughts about the girl.

Standing up he held out a hand to help Kisa up. She wobbled for a moment before standing steadily and she smile gratefully up at him.

"Thanks it was starting the get scratchy."

"Well lets be sure to get something on it before it turns into a rash." He commented back. Both made their way up the beach back to the umbrella and chairs. Kisa noticed that her sarong was no longer there.

_Haruhi must have taken it._

Another ocean breeze blew across the horizon and being wet, Kisa shivered violently. Her arms instinctually wrapped around herself in order to brace her exposed skin from the cold. Kyoya shook his head and grabbed his discarded shirt from the table and stood in front of her.

"No sense in catching a cold along with a seaweed rash." He said as he gently swung his shirt around and over her shoulders. Again she gave him an angelic smile and thanks. The moon was glowing brightly now but there was still a little light to make the stars look faint. That didn't stop the dazzling way Kisa's green eyes reflected in the moonlight. His hands lingered on the shirt a little longer than needed and he stared a little longer than intended before the two walked back to the cottage together in comfortable silence.

Upon their arrival, suspicions were risen as to why they were both wet and Kisa was clutching to Kyoya's shirt. They both ignored the twins childish whistles and Tamaki's overly-dramatic shock and told them they would be ready for dinner soon. Kisa walked into her room with Kyoya's shirt still on and he didn't stop her.

**Okay yeah I know a vacation to a beach house the twins conveniently got access to, and a holiday weekend that conveniently was the next day… get over it, it's an anime story, its full of conveniences. :P This chapter was much longer than my other ones but please review review review! :D **


	10. Voice

**Chapter 10: Voice **

**Gah so many followers now! Oh and special thanks and a virtual hug to Sparkefaith for reviewing! You have no idea how happy that made me. Thanks so much! I hope you guys really like this chapter cause its one of my favorites. (: I know I say that a lot but…well shut up. Also you guys know when you watch an anime that the characters can close their eyes and it seems perfectly normal? Well yeah remember that as you read.**

The trip to the beach couldn't have been long enough. The entire weekend was full of laughs, pranks, games, and just good ol' fun. The twins had their moment with pranking everyone in the summer home one night after shutting off the lights. Kisa got Haruhi to wear a pretty dress for dinner one night causing Tamaki to blush the entire night. Everyone even convinced Kyoya to join them in the ocean a few times and whether he would admit it or not he also would have liked the trip to last longer.

But now our favorite hosts were back to school though refreshed and well. A few weeks past and nothing could have spoiled the mood that hung around Music Room #3. After the vacation everyone had high spirits and the atmosphere was contagious. The ladies of Ouran Acadamy loved coming just for the feeling they took with them afterwards. Things had been going great and Kisa couldn't have been happier. Her new friends were amazing and she was becoming closer to her cousin and Ranka. Mai was getting closer to her due date which had Haruko in a frenzy. The blondes life was hectic but she wouldn't want it any other way.

Waking up on a Wednesday morning, the sun was shining and the morning looked promising. Despite the good weather Kisa had a weird feeling that something was going to happen today. She couldn't really tell if it was good or bad, probably both but it got her curious. That curiosity flew her mind once she saw what time it was. She woke up late…..again. She knew she was unpleasant in the morning but she still needed to get to school on time!

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

After her rushed morning the day went on as normal as ever. Class was boring and uneventful. Things didn't start to get interesting till she arrived at Music Room #3 for the days hosting.

Everyone was still dressed in their normal school clothes but Kisa had disappeared when she got there. When Haruhi was about to go find her the half American emerged from the changing room. She was dressed like the rest of them the only thing was she was wearing a wig that gave her a shaggy dirty blonde boy cut and she must have done something that made her completely flat in the chest.

"Kisa what the hell are you doing?" Haruhi asked bluntly staring at her cousin with 'are you kidding me' eyes. The twins and Tamaki looked at her with long white faces while the other three just stared.

"I'm gonna be a boy today. You can't deny that I look pretty hot." Kisa announced winking a finger in the air. The twins whistled.

"Damn….." They both said. "You look better than we do."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up his nose creating a glare that made it impossible to see his eyes.

"The ladies are going to absolutely love it. Trust me." Kisa promised and placed her hands in her pockets taking a stance that only a boy would.

Kisa was most definitely right. The girls couldn't get enough of her. A lot of them announced right there and then that if she were really a boy they would have fallen in love. Kisa played her part well. She acted and talked like a guy only slightly changing her voice to be deeper. Things hadn't been more successful in the Host Club than Kisa turning herself into a male. She hopped around from table to table picking moments where she would make the girls swoon. Soon Kisa strut her way over to where Kyoya was tapping away on his laptop.

"Having a little too much fun are we?" He asked when she sat down and crossed her leg over the other.

"Are you kidding this is probably the best idea I've ever had. You know the girls in this school are so weird. They all know I'm really a girl and yet place me in a wig and wrap up my chest and they all fall head over heels in love." She said shaking her head in disbelief. She then laughed and ruffled her own hair closing her eyes in delight. "It's absolutely hilarious."

Kyoya blinked mesmerized for a moment by her. His thoughts were elsewhere when she began to speak again and he barley caught it.

"You know as much fun as this all is, I actually like just hanging back here with you sometimes."

That surprised him slightly. No one usually liked spending time with him, or if they did it was because he acted like he enjoyed the others company. But that's all it was, an act. The surprising part here was that when he was with Kisa, he never found himself acting. He was almost 100% himself. Not only did she just admit that she liked it but there was no joke in her tone. Kisa was a very honest person and Kyoya had to take her word for it. The thought worried him a bit. Why was it that he could be himself around her so easily?

Honey then called Kisa over for something and she hopped up and strode away leaving the grey eyed young man to his thoughts. After a moment he pulled out his little black notebook and began to scribble in it.

An hour and a half later the hosting was finished and everyone had just gotten done cleaning up. Kisa excused herself to change back to normal. Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the doubled doors and they swung open in a veil of flower petals. Three woman twirled into the room and music played from nowhere. Laughter rang through the room till the three stopped and posed dramatically.

"St. Lobelia's Academy presents….. The Whit Lily League, also known as the Zuka Club." The middle one announced with short brown hair. The three girls were dressed in red and white uniforms with different flowers held in their hands.

"It's been awhile….. Host Club." The one holding a rose stated. It was Benio Amakusa, president of the Zuka Club.

"Well hello ladies. It has been a while. We thought you had given up on trying to get Haruhi to join your school." Kyoya said his arms folded.

"We don't give up so easily on something as important as a maiden in need." The girl with the lily called. Vice-president Chizuru Maihara.

"Exactly, there's no way we can let Haruhi stay here amongst such filth and swine." The last girl holding the daisy contributed. Hinako Tsuwabuki.

"My beauties are right. We haven't forgotten the lovely Haruhi but alas that is not why we're here." Benio revealed grasping Haruhi's hand and kneeling before her. She bowed her head as if it were an apology.

"I am sorry my wondrous creature but today we have not come to try and help you realize your true place as a member of the Zuka Club. Today we have come for a rare flower. Someone so beautiful it's a crime she is in this room at all."

"Still spouting out nonsense are we Benio?" Ten heads turned to the doorway that led to the dressing room and revealed Kisa looking out leaning against the door frame with an annoyed look on her face. The blue jacket of the uniform was missing and her white shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a lilac colored camisole underneath. The wrapping that had her flat before had been removed but the wig remained. The three Zuka Club members stared in awe.

"Why my sultry Iris…. You look as ravishing as always bringing a beauty that can't be matched." Benio began to flirt as she made her way over to the blonde. Kisa stuck out her hand and stopped the 'Lady of the Rose' before she could grab her hand.

"I don't want to hear it, what are you guys doing here?" She said still scowling.

"We've come to rescue you and bring you back to the school where a beauty like yourself belongs. We couldn't believe our ears when they told us you had left Lobelia's and come to Ouran Academy. It put us in shock to find out you had also become a member of the awful and wretched Host Club. Again these incompetent boys reeled you in like a common fish along with darling little Haruhi. We couldn't stand it, we had to come and bring you home to Lobelia's and the Zuka Club." Benio poured out with tears in her eyes.

"It's all true. To think that such beauty and such talent would be wasted here in a place with no class." Chizuru agreed clasping her hands together and sighing.

"Such an angel doesn't belong with such disgusting animals." Hinako placed the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"I refused to join your stupid club the first time you approached me. Girls like you drive me nuts and make me want to act violently. And quit saying horrible things about the Host Club." Kisa bashed as she took off the wig and shook her hair out. The Lobelia girls swooned and sighed.

"Aw such beauty… we cannot stand by and let you stay here. You must come back with us to the Zuka Club!" President of the Zuka Club decided ignoring Kisa's rude statement completely.

"Hmmm….. A club where I'm surrounded by all girls or a club where I'm surrounded by incredibly attractive boys…" Kisa weighed her hands like a scale. She looked at the three feminists sarcastically making a point to raise the Host Club above their own.

"Kisa you went to Lobelia's before coming here?" Haruhi asked cocking her head. Suddenly a powerful motor sounded and high pitched laughter bounced off the walls. A section of the floor raised and Renge sat on a chair under an umbrella with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Oh how little you know of Kisa's year before Ouran. Yes Kisa was indeed apart of Lobelia's Academy for girls. The famous Zuka Club tried with all their might and strength to capture her and bring her in but alas their efforts were for nothing. Kisa simply refused to join. As it would be though they never gave up. The entire year they begged Kisa to be part of their club. Such devotion to her is something indescribable and wonderful really." Renge unburied the past of Kisa and Lobelia Academy, being the expert she was on the school. Kisa sighed in regret.

"Yeah my father decided it would be a better idea to go to an all girls' school but after a year at that place there was no way I could go back. I would have gone insane. Not to mention sick. What kind of damage happened to these girls brains is such a pity. To think they can be satisfied with only other girls is just preposterous. I finally convinced my father to let me transfer here if only for the fact that tuition is slightly less and I would stop bugging him." She said with blunt honesty. The Zuka girls seemed unaffected by all the hits at them and their school.

"This kind of talk is exactly why we must get you out of such an environment that encourages this attitude. Kisa you belong with us, and the theater! With a voice like yours we simply cannot live without you!" Benio kneeled in front of Kisa humbly.

"What are you talking about? Kisa can sing?" The twins asked together.

The Zuka Club members stood there in utter shock.

"You mean to say that you don't know of the most beautiful aspect about this spectacular lady? Why Kisa has the most angelic and gorgeous voice in the entire world. Such a voice belongs on the stage to be shared with everyone. Even filth like you." Benio said with dramatic determination. "Kisa my dear you much sing for us! A talent like yours cannot be hidden away!"

"If I sing will you leave me alone?" Kisa folded her arms glaring down and Benio who was still kneeling before her.

"Why my angel of course not…" Kisa was about to argue but the brunette continued. "But I will promise you anything else your heart desires."

Kisa sighed. She supposed that was the best that was going to come out of this situation. "Fine I'll let you know what I believe my heart so desires after the song. Tamaki would you please accompany me?" Kisa asked as she made her way over to the piano in the room. The half French boy nodded his head and walked over to sit on the bench. He placed his hands on the ivory keys and discussed with Kisa what song should be played. Haruhi and the twins sat down on a couch as the Zuka Club members stood on the left of them. Mori and Honey took seats on another couch and Kyoya leaned up against a pillar just behind it writing down in his black book. Once the two musical students decided on a song Kisa placed her palms on the top of the piano and Tamaki began to play.

(I highly suggest you listen to the song 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore and imagine your own fantasy as to what's happening during this part and just put Mandy Moore's voice as Kisa's)

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

After that first line all eyes were on her. The Host Club members, minus Haruhi, expected her to sing but not with such a beautiful voice. Haruhi had heard her cousin sing many times before but it had been a long time. The petite brunette closed her eyes ready to enjoy the song. The Zuka Club members grasped their hands together and closed their eyes and leaned forward in anticipation. Renge was also looking on at Kisa with pure adoration. The five girls couldn't help but smile.

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
>I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over<br>And over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray…. to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<em>

Kisa moved to the front of the piano and leaned against it. Honey smiled and hugged Usa-Chan happily, loving the way Kisa sang. It gave him a warm feeling inside. Mori sat back next to Honey with his ankle up on his knee and smiled at the blonde just like everyone else.__

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
>Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again<br>When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
>sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again<em>

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<em>

The twins stared at their green eyed friend in shock. Her voice was magnificent and they found themselves unable to do anything but stare. Kyoya had also been unable to look away from her. He became completely mesmerized. His arms fell to his sides and the black booklet dropped to the ground. He either didn't notice or cared and neither did anyone else. The first time he heard Tamaki play the piano it brought tears to his eyes and now as Kisa sang with a voice from above the glasses wearing man couldn't do anything to stop himself from falling in love with it. None of them could resist the power that came with such a voice. Tamaki played on as a grin of his own graced his lips from the moment she opened her mouth.__

_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
>I want your symphony<br>Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
>I'm giving it back<em>

Kisa walked over to the piano bench and sat next to Tamaki. As she sang she grabbed his arm with emotion of the last lines of the song.__

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<em>

"Hmmmm…..Ohhhh…Ooooooh…." Kisa finished and Tamaki played the last notes. Everyone in the room applauded the two, some a little more enthusiastically than others.

"Oh such a voice makes me melt into molten gold." Benio complimented as she and the other two swooned.

The others all shouted out their own compliments and Kyoya picked up his black book. Now that was something that couldn't be written down in a profile.

"Kisa my sunshine that was wonderful. Who knew you had such a talented and beautiful voice." Tamaki said looking next to him at her. She smiled gratefully.

"That would be us, because we know such an angel when we see one unlike a half-witted squirrel like you." Benio answered the blonde boy's rhetorical question. "I've been watching you Halfer and I don't like your treatment toward these two lovely ladies one bit. All men want is something to satisfy their own needs and you are one of the worst."

Kisa suddenly stood up from the piano bench looking livid. "Listen Benio, this is exactly why I hate being a part of that school of yours. You do realize without men our species would completely die out? Next time you want to call someone swine, filth, or a half-witted squirrel you better find a different place than here to say them because the next insult that comes out of your mouth towards Tamaki or any other man in this room will be your last. Now let me show you three to the door."

Kisa stalked over to the double doors and opened one motioning for the girls to leave. "This is my heart's desire. If you want to come and try to get me and Haruhi to come to Lobelia's then you'll watch your tongue around us. Good day to you ladies."

Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako were completely speechless as they walked to the door. Before they left though the tall brunette turned towards the still angered girl.

"Your wish is my command princess. But I will be back for you that is a promise. Adieu…" She waved goodbye in a flurry of rose petals. Kisa closed the door forcefully and huffed in frustration.

She then gazed down at the others and found them all staring at her with wide eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked a little harshly still annoyed with the damn Zuka Club.

"You defended us." The twins stated simply. "And you got mad, which we've never really seen before."

"Those three just really push me over the edge. I don't usually get so annoyed with things but they way the treat men is horrible and to do it to my friends is unforgivable. Not to mention they are just really annoying. They just won't leave me alone. Talk about stubborn as a bull…." Kisa began to ramble a bit at the end as she made her way to a couch and sat down with a loud sigh closing her eyes.

"Kisa…." Tamaki called a little warily as to not anger the green eyed girl further. She opened one eye and saw that he had moved over to stand next to the couch she sat on. He grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it slightly.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

Everyone went back to chatting and complimenting Kisa on her voice, Renge stating that she would have to sing for the girls sometime and everyone agreeing enthusiastically, as Kyoya watched from his position still leaning up against the pillar. A small smile formed on his face and he raised the black book up to get a better hold.

_What an interesting girl._

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review I love them! Virtual hugs for those that do!**


	11. A Special Visit

**Chapter 11: A Special Visit  
><strong>

**Whoo hoo for reviews! :D Virtual hugs to all of you! I hope you like this chapter too!**

"I can't believe you're actually participating in this." Haruhi folded her arms.

"Haruhi it's your class's project!" Kisa accused as she tied two ropes together. She and the twins were in one corner of Music Room #3 busy at work.

"Yes but I refuse to get involved with anything these two think of. Last time that happened I ran around the school in the middle of the night, got caught in a net and got scared out of my mind." Haruhi responded pointing to the auburn haired teens.

"It was Halloween; we were supposed to get scared." The twins defended casually.

"Why do you need to set up the nets in here though? I just know someone is going to get caught in one."

"Don't worry Haruhi…." Kaoru began.

"We've taken extra care; no one will get caught…" Hikaru put in.

"Unless someone messes with us." They finished together winking mischievously. Kisa rolled her eyes and Haruhi sighed. Fine her cousin would just have to find out the hard way what happened when getting involved with what Tamaki would call 'those shady twins'.

"There, we're finished! Now no one walk over here for a few days." The twins announced as they prepared to put caution tape around the area that had nets.

"I really wish you two could have found a different room to set those up." Kyoya complained glancing up from his laptop and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"We told you, they won't be up for very long and none of the teachers will let us set them up anywhere else." Kaoru sated shrugging.

"We don't know why." Hikaru said in all innocence shrugging also.

_As if they don't know why. _Everyone else in the room thought.

"Oh give them the benefit of the doubt Kyoya." Kisa defended them and they gave her a thumbs up. "And when they do something stupid I'm sure I can give them a good size lump on the head so they are reminded what happens when they do." She raised her clenched fist and the two look-a-likes fell on their faces.

"You're the same old tease Kisa." A voice said from the doorway. Eight heads twisted to see a tall, short haired brunette man leaning against the frame. An enormous grin formed on Kisa's pretty face and she squealed in delight.

"Noah!" She ran up to the man who opened his arms wide for her to jump into and they shared a big hug. The others looked on in confusion. Except Kyoya and Haruhi that is.

"How's my little sister doing?" The man to be Noah asked looking down at the blonde.

"Just excellent! Here come meet everyone!" Kisa dragged her brother over to where the others had gathered.

"You remember Haruhi right?" She pushed a stiff Haruhi closer so that he could get a good look at her.

"Hey Noah, it's been a while." She waved a little awkwardly. She knew Noah okay enough but the two never got close, not like she and Kisa did.

"It's nice to see you again Haruhi." Noah smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "What's with your guys' outfits though. I saw some other girls outside and they had yellow dresses on."

"Can you honestly see me wearing something like that?" Kisa asked giving the brunette man a look. He blinked a few times before he chuckled.

"No I guess not." He rubbed the back of his head. "Alright well Haruhi what about you?"

"Well you see..." She began trying to figure out the best way to tell him about the whole 'everyone thinks I'm a boy' thing.

"She dresses as a boy so she can be in the Host Club, as a boy." Kisa stated simply pointing at Haruhi's cheek. Everyone else stared at her like she was crazy.

"And people actually fall for that?" Noah asked in disbelief. "She looks like a girl to me even dressed in the guys clothing."

"Exactly!" Kisa agreed as everyone else fell like stiff boards to the ground. Did everyone from America just _know_ things like this?

"No matter though, life just wouldn't be as fun if it were any different." Kisa smiled winking. "Anyway, this is Tamaki, the King, and here's Kyoya, the twins, and Honey and Mori!" Kisa introduced each of the clubs members poking them each in different parts of their faces and they gave their own unique greetings.

"It's nice to finally meet all of the people Kisa writes about in her emails to me." The American smiled. Now that he was closer you saw that he was as tall as Mori but you could tell he was older.

"Kisa you really talk about us to your family?" Tamaki asked in mild surprise.

"Of course I do! I tell Noah everything. Besides, you guys are kinda hard to ignore." She teased and the King gave her a smile.

"Well Kisa when you're all done here I thought it would be nice to spend the rest of the day together. I don't get to stay here long." Noah told his sister, looking down at her.

"Sounds perfect! We have to finish cleaning up here but we can leave after." She responded grinning happily. Noah's face fell suddenly and Kisa gave him a questioning look.

"Also…" He seemed hesitant, like what he was about to say would upset her, "my mother wants to have dinner later."

"Oh." Kisa said shortly her face turning into a scowl. She stayed silent for a few seconds. "How is Minnie?" She asked with tight lips. A sarcastic smile made its way across Noah's lips.

"Now come on, you know you don't care." He stated. She smirked at that.

"You're right I don't, but if I'm going to have to sit through one excruciating meal with your mother then you get to buy me something today." Kisa proposed.

"Only because it's _my_ mother." Noah agreed placing his hand atop her head affectionately.

The others watched this exchange in amusement and they all set on their way to pick up after the days hosting. Everyone went back and forth to make sure the tea sets and everything were cleaned properly and put away. Kyoya sat on a couch nearby and calculated things in his black notebook 'supervising'.

Noah watched from a different couch across Kyoya and watched his little sister interact with each member of the Host Club.

She and Haruhi laughed, she watched Honey with adoring eyes and seemed to know what the quiet Mori was thinking carrying on a conversation even with his one worded answers. She teased the twins as they gave her mischievous smiles. She went along with Tamaki's ideas, admiring them and his way of thinking and she could talk to Kyoya with ease. Noah always knew Kisa had a way with people and that making friends would be very easy for her. Seeing her so happy here made his heart swell. He missed her a lot but she never smiled this much at home. This was better for her and Noah was satisfied that she was well taken care of here.

The heir to the Crown Industries watched as Kisa was stopped by Honey asking her a simple question and she answering happily. He couldn't help but smile. Not only had he been watching the way she acted around the boys and Haruhi but also at how_ they_ acted around her. It seemed like all of Kisa's talk about eyes had affected him more than he thought.

He never saw Haruhi show so much emotion that wasn't annoyance so easily. Honey seemed to be one that was always happy but seemed to enjoy Kisa's attention especially. Mori smiled fondly down at Kisa and how she interacted with his cousin. He recognized the gaze as the one he looked at the pretty blonde with, brotherly love and protectiveness. Tamaki smiled brightly around her, loving that she didn't tease him about the way he appreciated the beauty of the world. Noah saw that way the twins loved to get her involved with little pranks knowing that she could possibly have just as much as a twisted mind as them. He saw the way Kyoya looked at her while she talked to him. Eyes full of freedom and something else that Noah would like to ignore at the moment.

Kisa had skipped over to where the dark-haired young man was sitting and came up behind Kyoya looking over his shoulder, her face right next to his.

"Is it just me or do you always seem to use this little black book of yours as an excuse to get out of doing physical labor?" She asked eyes sparkling.

"It's just you." He said simply pushing up his glasses. Kisa pouted.

"I don't know Kyoya one of these days I might not be the only one who notices the little things you do." She smiled.

"So you're implying that I keep secrets?" He asked turning towards her, a teasing smile of his own coming onto his face.

"I'm implying that I'm starting to figure out all your little secrets." She whispered, smiling. She then proceeded to push the glasses up Kyoya's nose gently and deliberately slow, like he always seemed to be doing, and bounded away.

Noah watched as Kyoya stared after her a few moments longer than he would have liked with those same eyes and a small smile. It looked like he wouldn't be able to ignore it for long.

Finally everything was clean and Kisa came over to Noah with her bag ready to go. Noah smiled and took the bag from her then looked back to the Host Club.

"Well I'm satisfied that Kisa has made some pretty good friends here." Noah began and Kisa rolled her eyes at her brother's protectiveness. He stood taller suddenly as his smile changed into more of a smirk. "But I would still be afraid of me." He finished and the boys gulped as Haruhi bit back a laugh.

"Alright Mr. Scary Guy, let's go before we have dinner with a demon, I mean your mother." Kisa laughed pulling out her brother. "Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!"

The Host Club waved goodbye and Kisa and Noah exited the school.

"So are you really satisfied?" The green-eyed girl asked suspiciously. Noah smiled genuinely at her.

"Right now, yes." He answered. Looking forward again he thought of Kyoya again.

"_We'll see where to future leads you."_

**Ooh la la! Now Noah is suspicious of what kind of relationship the two of them have! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please please leave me a review! I love them you know. ^-^**


	12. Blackout

**Chapter 12: Blackout **

**Alright I know I'm not giving you guys enough time to really review this one so I forgive you. Thanks to the one person that already did though! I'm glad you like my story so much! I hope you guys like this chapter too!**

Today the Host Club got ready for their classic Japanese motif. The boys, including Haruhi, were wearing different colored yukata's and Kisa wore a beautiful kimono. Music Room #3 was decorated with flowers and cherry blossoms with blankets on the ground instead of the tables they usually sat at. It was breathtaking to walk through and Kisa had to give Tamaki and Kyoya props for pulling it off so well inside.

Yes inside, it had been raining again all day and was steadily getting worse. Kisa stood by the window for a few minutes with a tea tray in hand watching the clouds churn violently. She walked over to where Kyoya was tapping at his laptop and put the tray down on the table in front of him.

"I think we should end the hosting early today." She said with slight concern. Kyoya looked away from the screen to give her his full attention.

"Yes I was starting to think the same thing. The weather isn't looking too kind." He agreed glancing out the window.

Kyoya announced that due to the rain that the girls should all make their phone calls to be picked up. They all gossiped and concerned together about the raging winds outside. As soon as the girls had left the room the hosts began to change back into their regular clothes and do a hasty clean-up before they to made their way home.

"Haruhi, you're coming home with me again tonight." Kisa almost demanded. Haruhi only nodded and didn't even attempt to argue. The blonde's dinner with her step-mother, just as she suspected, did not go well and Kisa was a bit snippy today.

"Are you sure it's even safe to leave the building?" Hikaru asked seeing the dark clouds and pouring rain outside.

"Yeah it's really coming down out there." Kaoru agreed looking a little worried.

"Maybe we should-"

_BOOM _

A loud thunder clap cut off the rest of the twin's sentences and a blinding flash of lightning lit up the sky before dying down. Haruhi let out a small squeal and Kisa made a break for her cousin.

_CRACK_

Another flash of lightning and round of thunder and the Host Club was left in a room of almost pitch black. Honey screamed and something was knocked over.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kisa scowled as thunder and lightning continued its assault. "The power went out!?"

"Everyone stay calm. It's just the lights." Kyoya tried to reason from somewhere in the room.

"Haruhi where are you?" Kisa called into the darkness. A small whimper came from her left and Kisa slowly made her way to it. She bumped into a table and found that her petite cousin was underneath it. Crawling next to her she wrapped a comforting arm around her and tried to calm her down. Haruhi shook with fear and clung to Kisa with a tight grip. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Kisa could hear some rustling around from the others.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, have you found a light yet?" Kyoya asked hopefully.

"No." "Nope." Were the replies that came. He sighed heavily and kept on searching.

Mori had found a seat on one of the couches with Honey right next to him clutching Usa-Chan with a concerned face. He wasn't necessarily scared of storms but he wasn't too fond of the dark.

"Are you two alright?" Tamaki asked his voice thick with worry as he crouched down next to the female members of his club. Kisa could see only Tamaki's face since he was so close but everything around him was dark.

"Yeah we're fine. But the sooner we find light the better." Kisa replied gripping Haruhi tighter as more thunder raced through the sky. She could feel that Tamaki had taken a seat on the other side of Haruhi to give extra comfort and despite the situation Kisa couldn't help but smile.

More rustling and a few swears coming from three boys told Kisa that the twins and Kyoya hadn't found a light yet.

"Tamaki, watch Haruhi for me, I'm gonna see if maybe I can help them find some light." Kisa told the half French boy.

"Of course." He replied and Haruhi was transferred from a familiar and gentle set of arms to just as comforting and strong ones. She didn't fight it and just dug her head into Tamaki's chest as a flash of lightning lit up Music Room #3 for the slightest moment.

Kisa stood back up once she was out from underneath the table. Walking slowly as to not bump into anything Kisa made her way to what she thought was the general direction of the back room where they stored everything.

Lightning once again lit the room up and Kisa saw exactly where the door was and walked faster in order to get closer before she was once again consumed in darkness. Only getting slightly closer than before everything was once again night but Kisa didn't slow down her pace.

Kisa then felt something odd beneath her feet.

_Is there something on the floor? _She thought looking down though she could see nothing.

She walked a few more steps before she crashed into something big. Knocking it off its feet she fell forward on top of it. Both made gasping noises and she could feel fabric and skin as she tried to break her fall by putting her arms in front of her. Her left arm came behind the thing, which she now knew was a person, and her right hand came to push against his chest (She can assume it's a guy since Haruhi is safely tucked away under a table.) Arms came to wrap around her waist as they fell but just before they could feel the hard ground something was pulled and they were both hoisted up into the air.

Kisa could feel the familiar material of the rope she had helped the twins make nets out of and cursed in her mind. Now fully on top of whoever she crashed into she could only assume that being in the net was more uncomfortable for him then for her since she was on top of him.

"You should know that if you're walking around in the dark you walk slower not faster." A low voice grunted accusingly, though half heartily.

"Kyoya?" She asked trying to look up but found it difficult since her arm was trapped behind his back and her nose just brushed lightly against what she could only guess was his chin. Now blushing slightly she used her hand that was on his chest to help lift herself up a bit. She could lift herself to the point where her nose was dangerously close to his and was incredibly glad it was too dark to see the color in her face. Looking at his wide eyes she could tell, despite the situation, that he didn't look angry or completely flustered to have her on top of him.

"Sorry this is as far as I can go." She said a little sheepishly. Kyoya's arms were still around her waist, the net making it almost impossible to let go. The sides were pushing up against them so that the only room the two had was one person long, their legs in a tangled mess. Kyoya sighed.

"Alright who was the clumsy one to get caught in our nets?" Hikaru asked from somewhere in the blackness. They couldn't see him but she felt Kyoya shift under her and could tell that he had now gotten a little mad.

"You two better find a way to get this net down soon or both of you will be in for one hell of a night." The Shadow Kind said darkly.

"Kyoya, is that you?" They twins asked mischievously. Kisa could just image the evil grins they were giving each other at that moment despite the fact they couldn't see one another.

"Now is not the time to play games." He called out to them turning his body slightly to his right.

"Oh!" Kisa exclaimed as the man's side pushed into her arm further, causing some slight pain. "Kyoya my arm!"

Kyoya instantly went back the same position, cursed and apologized quietly.

"Kisa, you're in there too? _With_ Kyoya?" The two troublemakers began to make jokes of the two love birds trapped in a net.

"If you two want to keep those mouths of yours then I suggest you find a way to get us down!" Kisa threatened heatedly.

The two didn't say anything else but they giggled as they left to find a light and means of getting them down. Kyoya sighed heavily and Kisa tried to wiggle her left arm. She was starting to lose its feeling.

"Let's see if we can get your arm free." Kyoya commented and began to arch his back lifting them both up. Kisa tried to pull her arm backwards as it was the only way she could get if free. After a few tries it was released and Kyoya slumped back down. Kisa brought her arm underneath her to rest next to her other one on his chest. She noticed now that it was very firm.

They sat there in silence for a few moments both completely lost in thought. Kyoya's hand twitched a bit lying on Kisa's back on top of her hair. She had incredibly soft hair. A very light blush found its way to his cheeks when he found himself subconsciously playing with it. He immediately stopped and hoped she hadn't noticed.

Kyoya thought about their situation before realizing that he should be more uncomfortable than he was. For some reason having her so close, in his arms wasn't so strange or awkward. Why was it that this girl from America could influence him like this? How could she of all people jumble up his thoughts and cause him to do things he would never before do.

Kyoya stopped his thought train there not ready for what might come into the light from his subconscious.

"We got it!" The twins announced and the two could see several streams of light through the net.

"Alright I'm getting you two down." Hikaru stated a few moments later. A snapping noise was heard and the two trapped teens felt the net fall slightly, but only where their legs were. Another snap and their legs fell down again, almost making them in an upright state, though still suspended in air. The way the ropes were being cut however made the net press the two closer together and suddenly Kyoya's realized something.

"Hikaru wait!" He yelled but it was too late. The next snap had Kyoya falling forward this time on top of Kisa.

They both landed with a thump, their legs still a mess together and Kyoya had barely enough time to bring his hands up as not to completely crush the blonde beneath him. Kisa had instinctively gripped Kyoya's shirt as they fell bringing his face closer than it already was. She loosened her hands but otherwise didn't move. And neither did he. They stared each other in the eyes for a few silent moments before Kisa breathed out.

"Nice catch." She quietly complimented successfully bringing another soft blush to both their faces. Gravity was neither their friend nor foe at this moment in their lives.

Kyoya untangled his legs from hers and went up to his knees as his hands stretched out so he was no longer pressed against her and Kisa prayed that things between them wouldn't become awkward and they would never be able to have a normal conversation again. Two beams from the flashlights held by each twin finally found them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" They chanted teasingly, smirking at them on the floor.

"You two should be grateful I don't know how to shoot a gun." Kayoya growled standing up fully. He then held out his hand to Kisa in order to help her up looking right at her eyes. His dark orbs told her exactly what she needed to know. Things hadn't changed. At least not in the way she feared.

"I do." She said with a wicked smile accepting his hand.

A few hours later the lights had come back on and the skies cleared creating a magnificent rainbow outside. The Host Club had also seen the mess that happened during the blackout. They all decided though that they had, had enough for one day and were headed outside to see the natural phenomenon.

Kisa had been staring at it through the window and slowly made her way to follow them all. Something shinned in the new sunlight effectively stopping the girl in her tracks. Her emerald eyes rolled to see Kyoya's little black book, opened upside down on the ground. It was next to a turned over table that must have been knocked during the black out. It taunted her for a few moments before curiosity took over and she decided that one little peek wouldn't hurt anyone.

She walked over and gingerly picked the book up by the spine. Flipping it over if fell open on a page that indeed have many numbers written over it, things they needed for the club. She flipped through two more pages of that before she came to a page that surprised her completely.

With a stroke of pure talent and beauty was a picture drawn of none other than their King, Tamaki. He seemed to be laughing in delight and his eyes, though on paper, held that same sparkle as the real Tamaki did.

The next page was one of the twins smirking deviously their own spark in their drawn on eyes. There was a picture of Honey holding Usa-Chan, smiling happily his eyes springing out innocence. Another picture showed Haruhi selfishly eating some fancy tuna, her eyes flashing her own originality. A drawing of Mori giving out a rare wide smile gave Kisa a smile of her own. Even in his picture, Kyoya was able to catch Mori's deep caring eyes.

It amazed her, as she flipped through more pictures, that Kyoya could be so incredibly talented with a pencil. These drawings were beautiful and it made so much more sense now why he always seemed to be writing something down in this black book and the most random moments. What really had her loving these pictures though was his ability to capture the essence of life in them. Their eyes held what she saw in the real person. It was like the pictures were pieces of heaven. She knew she saw something special in his gray eyes.

She passed a picture of Honey on Mori's shoulders, one of happy Tamaki clinging to a startled Haruhi, and even one with Renge acting like she knew everything. After several more of the twins with a different member, besides their other half she came to a picture that made her eyes go wide.

It was a picture of her. She was in the princess dress she wore on the first day she was officially a Host. She had her back turned, her head looking over her shoulder, the dress flowing in different ways. The next page was one of her poking Haruhi in the face and Kisa giggled. There was a picture of Kisa caressing a bubble delicately as she smiled like a child. The next drawing was Kisa's favorite by far, one of all the Hosts together with Kisa dressed like a boy when the Zuka Club had come.

The next page was slightly stuck to the next but when she did open it up she gasped. This was the most breathtaking drawing she'd ever seen. It was of her, from the top of her shoulders up, and smiling brightly. Her eyes shone out even though it was colored with a pencil like the rest. Her hair cascaded down, flowing as if in water.

An angelic smile found its way to her lips. These pictures were truly a work of art. And they were Kyoya's. Why he hadn't told the others of his amazing way with a pencil, she did not know but it was his. She closed the book gently and smiled contently. She now knew what he was always doing in it and that was enough for her. She was happy that she was even able to see these pictures at all.

Putting the black book on the ground where she found it, though closed this time, she made her way out to where her friends were probably wondering where she was. Glancing back at the notebook her smile widened. Maybe, just maybe she could get Kyoya to want to show her those works of beauty. But for now it was their little secret.

**Wow….just wow right? I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was fun to write and it just makes me smile. Tehe I'm so evil to them. (: Review please! **


	13. A Thousand Miles

**Chapter 13: A Thousand Miles**

**Hey everyone! Thanks super much for the reviews! Virtual hugs to you all! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! Last chapter was one of my favorites and I hope you enjoy this one as well! **

The blackout had been the talk of the school the next day. Apparently it hadn't just affected Ouran High only. Everyone was abuzz with how the lights went out all across the city.

"I swear my dad is so clumsy. He ran into the table over a hundred times it seems like." A girl in class 2A told her friends.

"I totally know what you mean! I was walking around so blinding I kept running into people." A girl named Erika giggled.

Kisa sat at her desk facing backwards just at the edge of the group smiling fondly. Such simple things entertained them. Tamaki attempted to make some origami though was failing miserably on her left and Kyoya sat clicking away at his laptop on her right. Kisa stared off into space thinking about her own experiences in the dark.

"How was the blackout for you Kisa?" Erika asked the distracted blonde. The clicking stopped for only a fraction of a second before continuing but Kisa caught it none the less and took a quick glance at Kyoya.

"Oh you know blindly walking around and bumping into people pretty much sums it up." She smiled and giggled with the rest of them this time.

DING DING DING

The bell went off and the students began to immediately shuffle out and the three Host members made their way to Music Room #3.

"Kisa go ahead and get ready as soon as we get there. We'll want to start on time." Kyoya commented looking down at her.

"Yes mother." She replied smirking at the stress mark on Kyoya's forehead.

"I hate it when you call me that." He said stiffly.

"Stop being so fun to tease and maybe I'll consider stopping." She winked at him playfully. He gave her an exasperated look and she giggled.

Tamaki walked behind the two watching their exchange. It was odd to see Kyoya act this way. Kisa may have not noticed it but for Kyoya this was him being flustered. What was going on with his usually stoic best friend?

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

As the girls began to file in, the tables were put in a line and a little stage was set up with the piano on it. The Hosts were all standing next to their respected tables and couches as well. Confused but excited the girls settled at their preferred spots and chatted a little more quietly than normal. They all went silent as Kyoya clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Ladies we have quite a show for you today. We've recently discovered that our very own Hostess Kisa, has a wonderful talent. She will be singing for all of you accompanied by our very own clubs King, Tamaki." He announced his hands out.

The girls all gave out quiet squeal at that. They loved to hear Tamaki play! Now they hear that Kisa could sing? They burst out in more chatter at the news.

"Excuse me my lovelies." Tamaki bowed to the girls seated at his table and walked up to the piano. He sat at the bench and placed his hands on the keys. He waited a few moments before giving a puzzled look at the storage door and then to Kyoya, who was leaning up against a pillar near Tamaki's table.

The glasses wearing young man sighed heavily and pushed his glasses up his nose before making a move to go and find out what the blonde girl could be doing when the doors burst open.

"Sorry!" She called loudly as she ran out tying the bottom of a deep purple dress behind her back. It flowed to her knees and the sleeves fell smoothly down her shoulder. "Oh I'm always late." She muttered to herself. Kisa gave Tamaki an apologetic look and joined him next to the piano.

"Girls just can never be on time, can we?" She asked her audience. The ladies laughed just knowing how true it was. All that is except a scowling red head. Anna was not excited like the rest of the girls with the news of Kisa's hidden talent.

The green eyed beauty gave the half French boy a nod and he began to play.

(I strongly recommend that you all listen to the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton)

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
>Faces pass and I'm home bound<br>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
>Making a way through the crowd<em>

The ladies stared in awe at the first moment she opened her mouth. Even the Hosts, who had already heard her sing, couldn't help but just gaze. It was like Tamaki's playing, every time felt like the first. __

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight_

As Tamaki got into his playing Kisa swayed to the music. Dancing across the stage eyes followed her movements. One pair in particular narrowed.__

_It's always times like these when I think of you  
>And I wonder if you ever think of me<br>'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong  
>Living in your precious memory<em>

_'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder_

Kisa came up behind Tamaki and placed her hands on his shoulders.__

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight_

Tamaki played the complicated piano piece and Kisa descended down the stairs and ran to the first table, which happened to be Tamaki's. __

_And I, I  
>Don't wanna let you know<em>

The blonde sang to the girls at his table before she twirled away to Honey and Mori's table.  
><em><br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<em>

Leaning over Honey she sang to the girls gathered around him and jumped over to Haruhi's table  
><em><br>I, I  
>Don't wanna let this go<em>

Singing happily to the friends around her cousin she spun to the twins.  
><em><br>I, I don't_

She smiled at the girls at the little devious twins table then gazed out the window.__

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
>Faces pass and I'm home bound<em>

She walked over to the window putting her hands behind her back.  
><em><br>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
>Making a way through the crowd<em>

She turned dramatically and danced back over to the tables.__

_And I still need you_

Catching Hikaru's hand he spun her around before Kaoru stole her and danced. He then handed her off to Haruhi.  
><em><br>And I still miss you_

Spinning with Haruhi she floated over to Honey and spun him up into the air. Putting him down just in time before Mori took his turn with her in a short dance. He then handed her off to Kyoya.  
><em><br>And now I wonder_

Kyoya spun her around twice before smiling. She noticed this time it had reached his grey eyes. She returned it gladly before taking her hand away from his gently.__

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass us by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<em>

She had sashayed her way back up to the stage along with Tamaki.__

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>If I could just hold you  
>Tonight<em>

Tamaki played the last keys and the girls erupted into applause. Tamaki came and stood next to Kisa before both bowed. They gave each other satisfied glances and quick knowing smiles. They were good.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

The hosting went on as normal after their show though conversations happened a little differently.

"Kisa I had no idea you had such a wonderful voice! It was beautiful!" Katie squealed in delight. Everyone around her agreed whole heartily.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you to say." Kisa smile gratefully at them.

"Wow Kisa, I've never seen you be this modest before." Haruhi said though her face said that she didn't believe it for one second.

"Oh how rude." Kisa playfully slapped her cousin. "When it comes to my voice I'm very aware of giving thanks to ones who enjoy listening."

Kisa had made her stops at each Host's table like always and received compliments at all of them. She could now definitely tell that Anna did indeed not like her one bit. In fact the red head hated her. Kisa could tell that she was very close to her boiling point.

She didn't linger long at Honey's table for that exact reason. Skipping over to where Tamaki was entertaining his own ladies sat right next to him with a greeting to all.

"Oh Kisa your voice is so pretty! You and Tamaki are a perfect duet!" A girl named Emma clamped her hands together, closing her eyes as she reminisced.

"Thank you my dear, but it is Kisa who has the voice from above. Just another reason to call her an angel." Tamaki took Kisa's hand and bowed slightly to her.

"Please Tamaki you treat me as if I'm a goddess or something." Kisa flushed pink and put her other hand up to cover her cheek.

"Oh but darling, did you not know that you are my Goddess of Music?" His purple eyes stared into her green ones as Kisa made herself blush even harder and smiled graciously at him. The girls watching them screamed in glee and red hearts flew across the room. Spewing out words of love and romanticism Kisa gave Tamaki a wink. They still got it.

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me a review, I love them so. (: Virtual hugs for those who do! **


	14. Family Ties

**Chapter 14: Family Ties**

**Yay for reviews! I love all of you and give you all virtual hugs!**

For the next few weeks things had gotten very interesting around the Host Club. Kisa's little acts with each of the boys had increased the amount of girls that came to be entertained. Everyone was falling in love with each of the relationships blossoming around them. Kisa and Tamaki's prince and princess act was having girls be wooed and blushing excessively. None of the ladies could resist the gossip between Kaoru and Hikaru's dash for Kisa's attention and who was currently winning. They had actually formed teams. Girls stuck in the middle couldn't help but be worried how it would affect the relationship they had with each other. The one relationship the girls in yellow dresses could agree on that was the most adorable and pure was the one with Kisa and Haruhi. They couldn't get over the protectiveness Haruhi had over 'his' cousin despite the fact she was older. The most entertaining and favorite by far though, was the one with Mori, Honey and Kisa. Honey was as cute as ever and Kisa's fondness of him had girls sighing with love. When Mori was thrown into the mix the mysteriousness and gentle touches had little hearts flying all over the room. Sadly those moments were few and far between. With the angry presence of Anna always near the Host Club decided to play it safe when it came to the dark red-head.

Now it is time for a different scene. We know all about the lives of the Hosts while at school but what of their home lives? At the apartment of Haruko and Mai, Kisa and Haruhi's dear cousins, on a sunny and bright Saturday morning is where our story begins

Currently Mai and Kisa were the only ones home. Kisa was sleeping in late as usual, and Mai trotted around in the kitchen looking just about ready to pop. Her nine months were almost up and she was ready to give birth any day now. Both Mai and Kisa would have to practically shove Haruko out the door to get him to leave his wife's side and go to work. The poor man's nerves were so high that if Mai so much as gave out a small gasp he would start freaking out about getting to a hospital.

On this particular morning, after Mai had convinced that she was indeed fine and that she had Kisa there in case she did go into labor, Haruko finally and reluctantly left for work. She began to wash the breakfast dishes and glanced at the clock. Kisa probably wouldn't be up for at least another hour so she had some time before the girl would want breakfast.

A knock at the door brought Mai from her thoughts and she wiped her hand on her apron as she made her way to the door. Who could be coming so early on a Saturday?

Upon opening the door, Mai was greeted with the sight of four very anxious and happy looking boys, along with two impassive ones and her very own little cousin Haruhi who looked as if she had been kidnapped from her bed. You could say that Mai was very surprised.

"Hello Haruhi, what brings you here?" Mai greeted smiling. She figured that the young men standing around her were the famous Host Club. Kisa had spent many dinners talking about them and what she did at school. Mai loved to hear it and was so happy for the blonde.

"Hey Mai, sorry for showing up unannounced but these guys wanted to see where Kisa lived and well when they want something they intend to get it, damn rich people."

"I'm very sorry for the intrusion. I hope you don't mind that we've all come to see Kisa and the family she so often talks about." Kyoya bowed politely.

"What a nice boy, of course you are all welcome; come on inside." Mai motioned for them all to come in and the seven high school students walked into the small apartment. "Kisa is unfortunately still asleep."

"Oh great, she probably won't be up for another hour either." Haruhi complained knowing of her cousin's difficulty waking up.

"That's all right we'll go and wake her." The twins announced turning to go down the hallway.

"Wait guys, that's not a good idea." Haruhi warned and put out her hand to stop them. But it was too late. They had already made it to her closed door and opened it without any concern at all.

The twins looked upon a heap of sheets on the mattress and tip-toed over quietly. They looked upon her sleeping form then gave each other evil grins.

"WAKE UP KISA!" They screamed at the top of their lungs. Said girl woke with a start and screamed. The twins began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face!" Kaoru clutched his stomach as he bent over in pain the laughing caused.

"It was totally priceless!" Hikaru agreed wiping a tear away from his eye. Neither noticed a sudden dark and red aura that was now surrounding the blonde. Her hair covered her eyes and fire began to burn around her. Both twins stopped laughing abruptly. They slowly turned to see the most frightening thing they've ever seen in their entire lives.

From within the living room the other hosts and Haruhi had all sat down to enjoy some tea Mai had prepared for them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A loud and high shriek came from the direction of Kisa's room. The boys all gave a start and stared wide-eyed down the hallway.

"Serves them right." Haruhi muttered sipping her tea. Mai giggled though half concerned. The twins suddenly appeared as they were thrown out of the room and crashed into the wall. They immediately began to scramble away as fast as they could away from it. The door slammed shut and the two auburn haired boys huddled together in the farthest corner from Kisa's bedroom. Both were pale and pupils small. They looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"Are you two alright? She didn't hurt you too bad did she?" Mai asked in exasperated worry. Kisa did not take well to being woken up, especially in such a manner as yelling. But she did tend to overreact when it did happen.

"What the hell," Hikaru began.

"Was that?!" Kaoru finished for his twin. They seemed to compose themselves a little though both were still pale in the face.

"What happened to you two?" Tamaki asked completely confused by their behavior.

"And why did you scream like chicks?" Haruhi teased hiding a smirk behind her teacup.

"I'd like to see you not scream if you were in our situation!" Hikaru defended pointing accusingly at the brunette.

"Yeah that was most frightening thing that's ever happened to us!" Kaoru joined his twin in action.

"I'm sure you're both being overly dramatic." Kyoya commented seemingly uninterested.

"Believe us, we aren't. Kisa gives you a run for your money on being the Shadow King. If we had the choice of having to wake either of you up early on Saturday, we would choose you." The twins folded their arms and looked at each other in agreement. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

_That bad huh? _

Haruhi let out a snort. "Ha, Kisa is the worse at waking up; she's slow and totally cranky for about 20 minutes. You two made it ten times worse when you screamed at her."

"Wow Kyoya-Chan, she does sound worse than you." Honey said in all innocence. Mori nodded once in silent agreement. The dark-haired teen glared at them both.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be saying such awful things about an angel like Kisa." Tamaki scolded them all. Their half American friend was nothing than a sweetheart and as her 'father' he would hear nothing said otherwise.

"Everyone has a dark side boss." The twins gave him a pointed look. "Kisa's just happens to come out in the morning."

Just at that moment they all heard a door shut. Though it was not slammed it was loud enough to shatter the courage the twins had gathered back and they shrunk back into their corner. Kisa made her way down the hallway now dressed in comfy casual attire. Her hair was still a mess from sleep and her eyelids were heavy.

"Morning Mai…" She yawned and poured herself some tea. Everyone stared at her in wonder. Kisa was acting abnormally calm.

"Good morning Kisa." Mai said cheerily, though slightly suspicious of the behavior. "Your friends have come to visit you, isn't that sweet?"

"Yes, it's very nice for all of you to come." Kisa's tone was flat and emotionless. They hosts were all beginning to worry when her eyebrow twitched and she suddenly gave out a growl.

"Except you two!" She pointed her finger straight at the twins and they cowered in fear. Kisa's green eyes burned with angry passion and her face became evilly beautiful. It was alluring and scary all at once. "Believe me before this year is over you will have wished you never put a toe in my room! The nightmares that come to you will be so unpleasant you won't be able to sleep for days! Watch your backs Hitachiin brothers, cause you're finally going to get what's coming to you."

Her fiery spirit retreated back and her calmness returned in a flash. Now not only the twins were afraid of her at the moment. Kisa took another sip from her teacup.

"Good tea Mai." Kisa complimented dully. The others fell over comically. Mai sweat-dropped and thanked her younger cousin.

Conversations were cautious and quiet for awhile as not to set the green-eyed girl off again. After some yummy and calming tea Kisa began to smile and joke like she always did and the morning anger finally wore off. For the most part at least. Kisa would shoot evil and conniving looks over at the twins making sure they knew she hadn't forgotten her threat. But she was now genuinely glad that they had come to visit her at her home.

"So Kisa how is it to come from the rich kind of life to like this?" Tamaki asked with no tact whatsoever. Kisa gave Mai an apologetic look while Haruhi glared at the half French boy.

"Actually I prefer this. When I was little I spent so much time over at Haruhi's, going to my house felt like I was leaving my real home. I'm quite use to the 'commoner' life." She finished with air quotes.

"You didn't just spend time over at my house you had a drawer of your own clothes in my room and I forever had a make-shift bed set up on the floor cause you would sleepover so much." Her brunette cousin corrected and Kisa smiled sheepishly.

"Well, your house was a lot more welcoming." Haruhi's face turned solemn and Kisa turned back to Tamaki.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked smiling.

"Why yes my dear I believe it does." He returned her grin.

CRASH

Everyone turned to look at Mai who had just dropped the china teapot. Her face was a little paler than normal and sweat beads began to cover her forehead. She breathed heavily and her eyes scrunched in pain. Kisa was instantly at her side helping her keep steady.

"Mai! Are you alright?" She asked then glanced down and her eyes flew wide. "Gah! Mai your water broke!"

This brought about exclamations from everyone in the room and people began to scramble around.

"Kisa, Haruko's not home, he has the car, what are we going to do!" Mai asked very fast. She never thought she would have to go through this part without her husband, and it was safe to say that she was pretty frantic.

"Mai calm down its okay, we can get you to the hospital and I will call Haruko." Kisa said as calmly as she could. She gave Kyoya an expectant look and he nodded bring his phone up to his ear.

"Tamaki, Mori, please escort Mrs. Mai outside and to the front." He directed and the two did as he was asked.

"Haruhi call Haruko and tell him we'll meet him at the hospital, I need to go get Mai's bag." Kisa handed her phone to the petite girl and she complied as a strangled whimper could be heard coming from Mai.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

A crazy car ride later the Host Club had successfully gotten Mai to the hospital before her labor had gotten too far. Haruko showed moments later looking much more frantic than Mai had. It took Kisa everything she had to calm the man down so she could lead him to where his wife was.

Kisa then disappeared with Haruko within the birthing room and Haruhi refused to leave till she found out that the baby and Mai were both healthy after the birth. Haruhi's stubbornness won over Tamaki easily and he then refused to leave her in the waiting room by herself. Unfortunately the twins and the cousins had to get home. Tamaki promised Honey he would let them all know what happened as soon as it did and they waved goodbye. Although he didn't really know why, Kyoya stayed with Tamaki and Haruhi.

"_If only to keep Tamaki from doing something stupid in one of the Ootori hospitals." _

It seemed like they sat there for a few hours before Kisa came out with one of the happiest smiles the others have ever seen. Her teary emerald eyes shimmered like jewels as she walked up to them.

"How's everything?" Haruhi asked anxiously. If Haruhi acted like a girl in any situation it was this one. She was so excited to see her cousin's baby.

"Just perfect." Kisa said dreamily. "Oh it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. And Mai did great. She gave birth to a healthy and just adorable baby girl."

Haruhi's smile mirrored Kisa's and she gave out a sigh of relief. Everything was just fine. Kisa asked where the others had gone and they explained that they had to leave and Tamaki realized he needed to let them all know everything had turned out all right.

"Oh and by the way Kyoya, your brother was Mai's doctor. I didn't even realize in all the rush that this hospital belongs to your family."

"Hmm yes both my older brothers completed medical school." He replied simply. She then leaned forward slightly and winked at him.

"All the more reason to keep on trying, right?" She whispered and giggled knowing he would know what she meant. "Anyway I know that you have all done a lot for me today but I have one more favor to ask."

Kisa then proceed to explain that Haruko was planning on staying with Mai in the hospital tonight and that she would need a ride home. She offered tea and pastries at her place once they got their and Tamaki accepted wholeheartedly.

"Thank you so much." Kisa said gratefully. "Oh Haruhi would you like to see the baby before we leave?"

The brunette nodded fervently and the two girls disappeared again and claimed to be back in a few moments.

Opening the door quietly Kisa led Haruhi to the bed which had an exhausted looking Mai in it holding a small bundle of pink in her arms. She and Haruko glanced up from the little baby's face to see them come closer.

"Hey there Haruhi." Haruko greeted seeming very much calmer and happier than he was this morning.

The two girls gazed upon the new addition to their extended family. The little girl had her eyes shut tightly and her tiny hands were closed into fists. She looked just like her mother though she had black hair which came from Haruko. Haruhi absolutely melted.

"She's a doll isn't she?" Kisa commented not taking her eyes away from her little newborn's face.

"She's beautiful." Haruhi smiled up at the mother.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mai asked her young cousin.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course silly."

Haruhi proceeded to pick the child up and cradle her affectionately. Another smile painted her face. It was hard not to.

"Oh this day couldn't get better." Kisa stroked the tiny cheek of the baby girl.

"Actually Kisa it just might." Mai sat up as much as she could and Haruko helped her.

"Let me do it." He patted her hand and Mai gave him a thankful look that meant much more than just so she didn't have to sit up. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Kisa.." The tall man motioned for her to sit at the end of the bed and Haruhi stood in between them still holding the joyful little bundle.

"You've been with us during the last trimester of Mai's pregnancy and we couldn't be more grateful. You've helped out so much with everything and we don't know if we could have done this well without you." He looked at Mai and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Kisa we would like you to be the baby's godmother." He finished and grinned at her. Kisa gave out a small gasp and Haruhi just smiled knowingly. How could they not want her to be the godmother? Kisa began to nod her head frantically as her eyes pooled with more tears.

"I would love to." She squeaked then threw her arms around Haruko and gave him a bone crushing hug. Many thank yous were then whispered over and over and Mai put a hand on her head affectionately.

"What are you going to name her?" The blonde pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes so she could look at the baby again.

"We're thinking about naming her Amami, it means beautiful sky." Mai looked at her husband and he nodded in approval.

"She is our beautiful sky."

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Tamaki and Kyoya had now been waiting outside the hospital room for twenty minutes and it was easy to say that they were both getting slightly impatient.

"I thought that was you Kyoya." Came a deep voice. Kyoya's brother walked up to the two in a white doctor's coat and a smile. "Tamaki, always nice to see you." He greeted politely and shook his hand. "What are you two here for anyway?"

"We're just waiting for two friends to finish visiting their cousins who just had a baby." Tamaki explained motioning to the door.

"Oh yes I was the one that delivered their daughter. Is one of the friends that blonde that was in there during the birth?" He asked eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yes that's Kisa, she lives with them." Kyoya nodded. His brother made an amused noise.

"Never seen a girl that young be able to take charge of a situation so easily. She was there holding the mothers hand along with her husband as they both helped her through it. Admirable quality in a doctor." He sounded like he was impressed with the way Kisa handled herself in their during Mai's labor. She had an overwhelming motherly intuition that showed every day.

"Well she's a very interesting girl." Kyoya commented with half a smile.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

About ten minutes after the little conversation with Kyoya's brother Kisa and Haruhi finally exited the room saying that they would come and visit again tomorrow. The four left the hospital, rode back to Kisa's home and all enjoyed some promised tea and pastries. Haruhi nearly choked on one and Tamaki went into father mode and smothered her endlessly of how 'daddy' was there for his little 'daughter' and would always be able to protect her even from a simple dessert. Haruhi annoyed and desperate excused herself to the bathroom and Kisa looked at Tamaki with a bemused expression. When the half French boy asked if he had something on his face Kisa just giggled and shook her head.

"You know Tamaki you don't need to be Haruhi's 'father' to want to protect her." She sipped some tea. "I mean if you looked at the way Haruko acted with Mai or how Noah acts around me, they are just as overprotective as you are."

Kisa's words had Tamaki stunned into silence. His eyes took on a glazed thinking look as her words sank in. It was true what Kisa said and that suddenly had Tamaki thinking about something he had promptly, though not necessarily on purpose, ignored.

"I do believe you might have broken a wall." Kyoya's smile was amused hidden behind the tea cup. Kisa smiled back at him happily.

"It's about time our King has grown up don't you think?"

**Wow that was a longer chapter than I thought! Anyway yeah I know I didn't give Kyoya's brother a name but I didn't know if he already had one and I didn't feel like making one up for him. I hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review! Virtual hugs for those of you who do!**


	15. Bad Boy, Bad Girl

**Chapter 15: Bad Boy, Bad Girl**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys are the absolute best and I don't think I would have gotten this far without all of you who love my story. (: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kisa had been in a dream world for a few days after Amami was born. She was happier than usual and pretty much floated across the ground. A small bump in her road of a perfect life though finally brought her back to earth.

"You guys _forgot_ to ask your mom for the clothes we needed for today's hosting?" Kisa asked in disbelief. The twins were trouble makers and not the most reliable people but they never forgot about the Host Club.

"We're sorry! Things at home got a little crazy and it…" Kaoru began then looked at his brother expectedly.

"Escaped our minds." Hikaru finished. Kisa began to scold them more and they hung their heads in shame. Haruhi felt indifferent if not relieved about the whole situation. She didn't necessarily like all the dressing up they did. Tamaki on the other hand, was devastated.

"Oh mother what are we going to do?! We don't have the themed hosting we promised the ladies! I hate to disappoint all the beautiful girls!" He ranted which was beginning to give Kyoya a headache.

"Calm down Tamaki, I'm sure we can come up with something." Pushing up his glasses he glanced around the room. He sweat dropped as he realized nothing was going to get done with a stoic Haruhi, shamed twins, clueless Honey, ticked off Kisa, and a King that couldn't stop talking. Mori stood by with his expressionless face as always and shrugged when Kyoya met his eyes. Sighing heavily he clapped his hands loudly.

"Does anyone have any ideas as to not disappoint our guests and cover the Hitachiin brother's inexcusable mistake?" The twins stuck out their tongues at him.

"I think I do." Kisa's scowl had turned into a mischievous smile. She walked up to Haruhi and began to work. She unbuttoned the blue blazer they were all wearing then loosened her tie, unbuttoned the first button of the shirt then pulled at the bottom so it was baggy. She then ran her hands through Haruhi's brown hair making it messy and wild. Stepping away she admired her work.

"How about this? Bad boys…" Haruhi's rough and untidiness made her look as if though she had a disregard for rules and that she didn't give a damn.

"Nice one Kisa!" The twins gave her a thumbs up absolutely loving the idea.

"Well it's definitely a different approach then we've done before…" Tamaki observed a little hesitant. He was all about charm and chivalry.

"Trust me Tamaki, the girls will love it." Kisa encouraged.

"Alright then we will all become bad boys." The blonde officially announced.

Kisa then proceeded to direct all the boys on how they should make themselves look like bad boys. Tamaki's jacket was unbuttoned, his tie undone completely though not off, first couple buttons of shirt undone and untucked. His hair was already a mess but it made the look complete. The twins had their jackets and first couple buttons of their shirt undone, one side of their shirts untucked opposite sides, and one sleeve rolled up also opposite side while their ties had been loosened. Their hair also became messy and the glint in their eyes made them look like the badest boys of the bunch. Honey's jacket and tie was removed completely and his sleeves rolled up. His hair was messed up but even with all of this he still looked completely innocent and as adorable as ever. Mori's jacket and tie was also removed, the first couple buttons were undone, rolled up sleeves and his shirt was untucked. After the messing up of his hair he looked more attractive than ever. Kyoys's jacket was removed and his tie undone though hang loosely around his neck, first couple buttons undone and was untucked a little to make it look baggy. His sleeves were also rolled up and his messy hair gave him the position of smart bad boy. Finally Kisa removed her own jacket undid her tie and let it hang loosely, untucked her shirt and undid the first button. After shaking her hair to make it look messy their club was complete.

Again, Kisa was right, as the girls filed in they gave out gasps and shrieks of delight as they saw all their favorite hosts in such a rough and untidy state of dress.

"Girls always go for the bad boys." Kisa smiled to herself with her arms crossed.

The event went on just like always though the acts of the day were even more appealing for the girls as the boys acted indifferent about so many things. Tamaki's attitude of being bad but also being secretly gentlemanly had the ladies in a love-struck daze. Mori never had to say anything but with his tough look it gave the girls something even more mysterious to swoon about. The twins already had a disregard of the rules but now that they were allowed to express freely their prankster behavior they seemed to be having the most fun with the whole idea. Haruhi didn't change one bit but the fact that she was dressed as a bad boy had 'his' girls already more excited than usual.

Kisa walked around playing up her own part as a bad girl flirting with every single member, besides Haruhi, every chance she got. She had to admit it was pretty fun. She was too preoccupied that she completely missed the looks Anna was shooting her. All the flirting she was doing with Mori especially had her plotting evilly on some type of way to embarrass her. Anna wasn't the only one who was unhappy with the way things were going though. Kyoya was unconsciously glaring out at, not Kisa, but the ones he called friends. As the blonde strutted across the room giving out looks and touches to the hosts Kyoya watched with narrowed eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't such a good idea anymore. As Kisa flirted with the other members, especially Mori who the glasses wearing teen had never had a problem with before, Kyoya's chest tightened. The pen he had been holding throughout the afternoon was making alarming creaking noises and his grip got tighter.

The half American girl had taken a breather over near the entrance when a voice made chills run up and down her spine.

"Baby, you know it hurts me to see you flirt with other guys." Kisa whirled around and came face to face with a boy she never wanted to see in her life again. Ichiro was standing there with his fiery orange hair and many piercings thinking he was hottest man alive. Now Kisa was not one to deny something she knew to be true so yes Ichiro was very attractive but his nasty and cocky attitude is what made him undesirable.

"Ichiro what the hell are you doing here?" Kisa instantly backed a few steps away from him and glared. Ichiro was a very annoying and persistent pursuer of hers back in middle school before she went to Lobilia's. All the time she would refuse him but he simply wouldn't take no for an answer. His pride was too high and he insisted that one day he would have her, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Don't be like that. You know why I'm here." He took a couple steps closer to her and smiled what he thought to be charming. Kisa grimaced at the disgusting sight and glared at him more harshly.

"How did you even find me you creep, I would think you would have enough sense to give up on me."

"I've told you before honey, I don't give so easily on something I want."

"I'm not a prize Ichiro."

By now the conversation between the two had gotten loud enough that the entire room was now watching the exchange. Everyone was curious at who the good looking guy was and why Kisa did not look happy to see him.

"Now Kisa really, I don't know why you keep on fighting me. It's only been a few years since we've gone to school together. Have you forgotten all the good times we've had?" Ichiro persisted slowly getting closer to his target.

"Oh you mean all the constant requests for dates and times you tried attacking me?" Kisa asked sarcastically. This man was a stalker. He always tried to get Kisa to kiss him and was always attempting to get her to be with him but she always denied and had hit him a couple of times too. But his damn pride was what kept him a thorn in her side.

Haruhi stood and gave Ichiro a dark look. She never met him but she heard plenty about him from Kisa to know that she did not like him. Kyoya was not fancying him either. His grip on his pen was steadily getting stronger as he watched this shameless guy pursue Kisa so openly.

"I've told you a million times no. You're nothing but a sexual harasser and I will kindly ask you to leave before I knock you out the doors myself. And don't ever come looking for me again." Kisa pointed to the door but Ichiro didn't budge. He just sneered at her and chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I don't know if you remember but I always get what I want and you're sure as hell ain't gonna stand in my way." Ichiro finished and grabbed her arm swiftly before she could pull away. There was suddenly a blur of action from behind.

"Ichiro let go!" Kisa shrieked. She didn't let it show but his grip hurt but before she knew it Ichiro was being knocked back with a huge amount of force. A long arm wrapped around Kisa's shoulders and she found herself pressed up against a tall and solid form.

"She said no." Mori stood over her cradling her to him and his other arm was extended which was the source of the reason Ichiro was now on his butt on Music Room #3 floor. Kisa wasn't sure but she didn't think she's ever seen Mori have such a fierce look on his face before. Mori never really showed much emotion but he was now clearly mad at Ichiro. It reminded Kisa of Noah immensely. Kisa always thought she understood Mori more than the rest and the two shared an unspoken family bond that no one else really saw.

Ichiro had recovered himself from the floor and dusted off his pants while giving Mori and vile look.

"I see how it is." He spat. "Got yourself a little gang of boyfriends now do ya?" Motioning behind Mori and Kisa the other boys of the Host Club had made a start for her when Ichiro grabbed her. All looked murderously at the orange-haired man but seeing as Mori got their first the stood silently glaring at him from behind.

"Who needs you." He stated with venom then left with the last shred of dignity he had left.

Kisa gave out a sigh of relief before looking up at her savoir. "Thanks Mori. It makes me feel safe to know I have you looking out for me."

The grip on the black pen in Kyoya's hand tightened.

Then Kisa did something that shocked the whole room. She leaned up and pushed onto her tippy toes and gave Mori a quick peck on the cheek.

SNAP!

The room burst into a tidal wave of squeals and hearts. The girls went absolutely nuts. And through all the madness only Haruhi, who was closest to Kyoya at the moment, saw that the pen within his hand crack completely in two. Mori gave Kisa a small smile and understanding nod. The kiss had two meanings. It was a moment of intense entertainment for the girls and it was also a genuine thank you for getting the creep to leave her alone.

Kyoya looked down surprised at the now destroyed pen in his hand and looked back up to find Mori and Kisa back at his table and everyone talking about what had just happened.

_What was that? _

Kyoya asked himself looking back at the pen. He hadn't even realized how tightly he had been grasping it and now he had snapped it completely in two.

"Kyoya Sempi are you okay?" Haruhi asked and Kyoya jolted surprised at her appearance. Was he just fine? He had never felt this way before and yet he was sure he knew what the feeling was and that's what was confusing him. Was he really… _jealous?_

"Yes just fine." He replied though he looked back at his pen.

Meanwhile back over at Honey and Mori's table the girls just couldn't shut up about the invasion of the past and then Mori coming to the rescue. The only one who wasn't getting into the spirit of the new gossip was of course Anna. She watched Kisa giggle with the other girls before she noticed that the water glasses across the table were empty. The water jug was in front of Kisa and a devilish smile crept up onto her lips.

Leaning up and forward in order to get the pitcher Anna picked it up before she 'accidently' stumbled and the water went flying.

"Anna!" Kai shrieked as the water fell right over Kisa's front. Said girl let out a high gasp and instinctively covered her front. Everyone's attention was once again brought to one spot. Kisa's white shirt was soaked and her blue trousers had also gotten wet. Purple straps could be seen through her shirt.

"Oopes, I'm so sorry." Anna mocked an apology and sat back down trying to cover up the pride on her face. The girls around began to whisper on whether they thought Anna did that on purpose or not.

"Oh no I'm sorry I should have been more attentive to your needs. I should have filled your glass myself. After all I am the waitress." Kisa smirked. So the red-head had finally popped. It was only a matter of time.

Mori had grabbed his discarded jacket and placed it around Kisa's shoulders so she could cover herself up more easily and she gave him a thankful smile.

"Oh dear what has happened my angel?" Tamaki came over genuine concern on his face.

"Oh nothing; just an accident." Kisa looked over at Anna again and saw that her momentary smug face was once again dark.

"Well let's go find something dry for you to wear shall we?" Tamaki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and motioned for the back room where they kept all their props.

The two disappeared with Kyoya observing intently. Anna had done that on purpose he was sure and he wondered whether or not they would have to ask her not to come anymore if she couldn't behave civilly.

In the back room Kisa was behind the curtain where they all changed into their outfits for the day's events. Unfortunately the only outfit they could find was the ever dreaded girls uniform of Ouran Academy.

"Tamaki cant you find anything else?" Kisa groaned making a face down at the dress.

"I'm sorry my darling I'm afraid not."

Kisa grunted and put it on as she had no other choice. She glared at the dress through the mirror. "Alright I can't take it, I'm making a few changes."

From outside Tamaki could only hear some ripping noises and a once in a while word from the green-eyed girl.

"Oooh I ripped that a little too high, oh well I'm going to have to buy it anyway."

The half French young man was getting very confused but when Kisa walked out it all came together. "Well you do indeed need to keep up the bad girl persona."

Walking out of the back room when the others caught sight of Kisa they gaped and stared. Two particular twin's mouths dropped open. Kisa's outfit was the girls uniform although she had modified it in several ways. The puffy part of the sleeves were completely ripped off, exposing her shoulders and the rest of the sleeve remained though they were rolled up. The white part around the neckline was missing but the reddish necktie hung loosely. The slip was gone making the skirt of the dress hang longer and closer to the body and was ripped on one side then tied up higher to expose more of her legs.

"Kisa what on earth did you do?" Haruhi asked pressing her palm into her forehead.

"Improvised an unfortunate situation." Kisa answered simply gripping Mori's jacket. "I don't like the girl's uniform and since it was the only thing left for me t wear I had to make it my own. Besides I'm supposed to be a bad girl, and bad girls don't follow the rules."

Walking back to Honey's table and gave the tall dark-haired man his blazer back. "Thanks again Mori."

Thing went normally after that, and thank goodness they did for the day had brought way too much drama for the Hosts. Most the girls loved Kisa's rendition of their schools uniform and wanted to try it while others just thought it was a creative way of expressing the day's theme. Anna was back to her sour mood but Kisa stayed away from Honey and Mori's table for the rest of the hosting. Hanging back with Kyoya again she promised to get the money for the uniform she just 'destroyed' but didn't miss the look he gave her when she walked into the room with it on. Kisa subtly teased him for it and Kyoya wasn't one to deny, even to himself, why she did so.

**Wow that took me forever to get out. Hope you all liked it!**


	16. Grave

**Chapter 16: Grave**

**I love all you reviewers. (: This chapter was one of my favorites from the very beginning. Though it is a bit angsty. Hope you all still enjoy it! **

The weeks went on and the Host Club was more popular than ever. One day while everyone was picking up Kisa addressed her friends with something that had never really been asked before.

"Hey guys, I want you all to be a part of something important to me… so will you all accompany me to my mother's grave tomorrow? It's the anniversary of her death and I would love for you all to be there."

They all stared at her for a moment in surprise before Tamaki gave her a warming smile. "Why of course sweet angel, I would be honored."

The others agreed fervently and Haruhi gave an approving nod, for the idiotic boys of the Host Club finally did something right.

They all met the next day before noon outside the temple before entering the cemetery. Kisa made it very important that they go at that time and not a moment later though she didn't say why. The boys, and Haruhi, all wore black shirts and slacks while Kisa wore a long black dress. The day was overcast though it had not rained yet. They walked silently through to a grave that had a large stone in place to mark the death. It was beautiful as it was made of the finest marble stone.

"Looks like your dad was already here Haruhi." Kisa commented as she observed the grave already cleaned and incense burning giving the area the smell of autumn. A single daisy lay across it and Kisa smiled.

"Hi mom, sorry it's been so long but a lot has happened in the last year." Kisa began as she knelt in front of the grave and fingered a necklace. She placed her own bouquet of the white flowers down along with a paper crane she had made earlier.

"Daisy's were her favorite, or that's what Reika told me anyway." Kisa said as she glanced at her watch. They all watched in silence for a while after that all paying their own respects before Kisa stood up and looked around.

"We better start going." She muttered not really paying attention to the others. Though they thought this a bit strange they didn't say anything. Haruhi just nodded in understanding and they all began to walk back down the path to the gate. Suddenly Kisa gave out a high gasp.

"Haruhi hide!" She whispered yelled. She grabbed her cousin's arm and ducked behind a large grave. The others were startled to say the least and Kisa snapped at them to look casual. They did as they were told though still suspicious.

Looking from the corner of his eye Kyoya noticed a few men dressed in black walking down a nearby path towards the same grave they had just come from. He recognized one of them instantly. It was Alexander Crown, CEO of the most successful fashion industry in America and also Kisa's father. The men walked by without any problem and Kisa poked her eyes around to corner. Seeing that the threat was gone she made a dash from behind the tombstone and still grasping Haruhi's arm, walked with a fast pace far away from her mother's grave. The others followed as they didn't really have much choice until Kisa finally stopped when they were out of the temple and down a block away from it. After a moment of silence Kyoya decided that he could no longer take all of the suspicious behavior.

"I'm sorry Kisa but wasn't that your father you just hid from?" He asked politely. Kisa jerked her head up to him her green eyes wide as though she had forgotten they were all there. She blinked a few times letting his question seep in before looking at the ground sadly.

"Yes that was him." She said before turning to Haruhi. "Sorry for dragging you but he would have recognized you." Haruhi didn't say anything. She always apologized but Haruhi always understood.

"Why would you want to hide from your dad Kisa-Chan?" Honey asked innocently gazing up at the blonde with big brown eyes full of concern. Kisa smiled down at him.

"Because he wouldn't like it if he saw me here." She replied truthfully. She then gave out a short bitter laugh. "In fact he would be furious."

"Kisa you don't have to." Haruhi quickly interjected. She didn't want her cousin to bring up such painful memories if she didn't want to. She was worried.

"It's okay Haruhi, they should know." Kisa gave the brunette a reassuring but weary looking smile.

"Kisa... why would your own father not want you to respect your mother's death?" Tamaki finally asked what everyone was thinking.

"Because he believes I'm the reason she's dead."

This brought a shocking silence to ensue and the others didn't know quite to think. It was completely absurd that anyone could think such a sweet thing like Kisa could even think of something like that. Kyoya thought back over their time with the usually peppy blonde and suddenly understood so many odd behaviors from her.

"When my mom was pregnant with me she got really sick and even after my birth she just didn't get better. She was strong though, she kept fighting her illness for two years before it became too much for her and she died." Kisa began as she fiddled with the necklace. It was on a long silver chain and had what looked like a silver crane on the end.

"I wasn't very old obviously but I was smart for a toddler and knew something bad had happened. That's when I first noticed they way my father looked at me. It's as if her were completely torn at how he should feel. He believed that I was the cause of her death, she got sick because of me but my face and especially my eyes were exactly like my mothers. When he looked at me he saw her and so I was the only thing keeping her alive to him."

Kyoya took a quick glance at Kisa as he recalled the same exact words she told him all that time ago. It wasn't until now that he realized the severity of what kind of pain her childhood must have consisted of.

"It wasn't so bad at first because my father simply ignored me. Reika clothed, fed and cared for me until I was old enough to have my own independence. That's when my life became Hell. I made the mistake of asking my father where mom was and he had no hesitation in telling me she wasn't there because of me. His torn conscious of how to treat me finally found a balance of keeping me around so he could see her face on me while he could still hate me for what I did to the love of his life. There was no helping him, he had become too bitter to see the irrationality he had come to. I don't ever remembering a time where my father failed to remind me that I was a murderer. He made moves to strike me several times but could never bring himself to carry out with it. It's almost funny to think that it was my looks that saved me from physical abuse. The verbal abuse was enough. He couldn't believe that I would dare come to this earth as healthy as ever and leave my mother in ruins. I was filth to him. He told me I was worthless, that I was never wanted and never would be. And the worst part was how much I believed him! I remember wishing I had never been born at all!"

Kisa's eyes spilled over the tears that had been building up slowly over her revelation. She fell to her knees and her voice became more unstable until she was positively sobbing at the end. Haruhi was tightly shutting her eyes as she hugged herself. She knows this story. When she first met Kisa she thought the girl was invincible. She was always smiling and she didn't take crap from anyone. So when she first saw Kisa breakdown from her father's verbal abuse it was one of the most horrible things she had ever seen. Even now it was hard to watch.

Honey was freely crying along with Kisa. His innocent yet understanding nature was being affected with double force. The rest of the boys didn't look at her and even though some of them would probably never admit it, it was painful to see the tears fall down her pretty face. It was so unnatural and if they watched they might not be able to handle it.

If the water and frown upon her face weren't enough then her words were. To think anyone would even dare to say that to another human being; especially a little girl was disgusting. They couldn't ever imagine being that cruel. It made their hearts ache to ever think of Kisa wanting to never have been born. She had changed their lives so much. What would they do without her….

"I believed for years that the words my father spoke to me were nothing but the truth. It took Reika everything to convince me that it was a lie. It wasn't even until she told me about my mother's necklace that I was able to forgive myself for what I must have done to her. Reika told me that my mom left me this necklace for me in her will. My father of course would have never told me but Reika always took good care of me. Convincing me that I was not the reason my mother died and that she loved me to the last second was only the beginning. She had to teach me how to love myself. How to know my worth and that I would always be loved no matter what my father said. It was hard. I had grown up never knowing anything other than that I was nothing to the world and learning to love myself was the hardest thing for me to understand. But finally I realized what a fool I had been and that what my father thought was his own juvenile way of handling grief. But that was Reika's breaking point. She had protected me from my father's verbal abuse since the day my mother died and once I was strong enough she left. I had lost the only person who knew everything and was always there from the very beginning. I was lucky enough to have Noah too so that I wasn't completely alone. He protected me just like Reika had. It wasn't until after she left though that he realized the kind of hell I had to go through growing up." Kisa let out a humorless laugh as though it might have been funny in a different situation. She remembered the day when Noah caught her father yelling at her and telling her how awful a person she was. He had blown up at him telling him that he never wanted to hear him saying such things to Kisa again. Of course this brought up a whole different issue and Kisa made Noah promise that he wouldn't give up the company just for her. She wanted him to have it. And Noah loved his sister so he did as he was told.

"But he couldn't protect me from everything. My father would still scream and still tell me I meant nothing to anyone. I think he knew that his words were empty, that I wouldn't believe him but they still hurt. They hurt like hell. When we lived here before I would visit my mother's grave secretly. I knew I would get in trouble if he ever found out. One day I wasn't careful enough and I was caught. That was the first time in years that as my father yelled at me I began to feel like I had before. Like I was worthless. That's why I can't just freely see my mother whenever I'd like. That's why I didn't want to go back to a place where the only family I had was Noah. I didn't want to feel so alone anymore. I didn't want to be yelled at anymore. I didn't want to feel like the only reason someone kept me around was because I reminded them of someone else. A place where I wished I had never been born was a place of only bad memories and an ugly feeling of hopelessness. Reika left because I was finally strong enough but that kind of burden is a lot to ask of a 17 year old girl who once thought it would be better for everyone is she never existed!"

Kisa's tears fell constantly since they began and soon Honey could no longer handle it. In his own tears he launched himself at the younger though taller girl and hugged her tightly. Kisa's composure completely crumbled and her sobs racked her body as she returned the small boys embrace. They all stood like that in silence for a moment before Honey pulled away and reassured Kisa that her maid had been right. No matter what she would always have people who loved her. Tamaki helped her back on her feet and in his own way told her she now had even more princes to protect her. The twins did their best to lighten the mood along with their own encouraging words. As soon as Kisa smiled again the Host Club gave out a collective smile and things seemed to go back to normal. Mori bent over slightly to whisper his own reassurance into her ear. Kisa smiled thankfully for such a personal confrontation from him as he was usually the silent supporter. It only meant more to her. Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder and the cousins shared a loving hug. A few more tears fell from her eyes only these were happy ones. She had such wonderful and understanding friends. It felt so good to get that off her chest and she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Kyoya watched from the sidelines first feeling the pain within his chest as he heard the girl's awful story, then a surge of sympathy followed by a bit of jealousy towards Mori and finally just shook his head and began to walk back along with the others. A few things were now for sure though. One, he never wanted to find out what would happen if Alexander Crown tried yelling at Kisa in front of him. And second he never _ever_ wanted to see tears coming from Kisa's beautiful green eyes again.

**Alright so this chapter is basically a sob story but I like a bit of good angst. It's pretty short but I threw some good old fluff in there for you at the end. I realize that being two she probably didn't understand anything really but I didn't really know how two year olds acted until I got a niece so you can just either pretend that she's a really smart two year old or that she's like five or something. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and hope it wasn't too depressing for y'all. Leave a review please! Virtual hugs for those who do! :D**


	17. Usa-Chan Makes Everything Better

**Chapter 17: Usa-Chan Makes Everything Better**

**Thank you all for the reviews! That chapter was kinda depressing so I'm glad I got so many positive reactions! I know it's been a really long time and I'm not even going to try with my lame excuses I just hope you all still love my story. Enjoy! (:**

After Kisa's emotional revelation the previous day the Host Club had been closer than ever. Spirits were high as they parted ways to their own homes and the guys could honestly say that although it was a horrible memory they were glad that Kisa had shared such a personal thing with them. Her past was tortured but they were sure they could be the ones to heal every scare on her heart. Well almost all of them.

Kyoya left that cemetery with regrets. Hearing all about Kisa's abusive childhood made him wonder what kind of a natural person she must be to still turn out to be a wonderful and kind person. It was not only incredible but just proved Tamaki's point of how she must have been an angel. Everyone gave the green-eyed girl words of comfort and support; but Kyoya didn't. Why? Well he had no idea why. He wasn't so cold hearted as to ignore something like a broken past and especially not towards someone he considered a friend. What was stopping him from saying the things he wanted to say? Then again, that was the problem. He was confused, because for the first time in his life Kyoya wasn't sure what he wanted. His brain and body were not in sync at all and it reflected on his face because as his sister fumbled through his drawers creating a mess she noticed his odd behavior.

"Kyoya are you alright?" She asked with concern. She had never seen him like this before.

"Hmmm…" He asked glancing at her from his position on the couch within his room. He had his cheek resting on the palm of his hand resting on the back of the couch. He hadn't even realized that the homework he was suppose to be doing was scattered across the table forgotten.

"You seem very distant. What are you thinking about?" Fuyumi resumed to folding Kyoya's clothes badly and stuffing them into a drawer.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He said simply and slouched back into the couch sighing. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom as Fuyumi watched him. She knew him better than that. Something was on his mind and she was going to find out what it was.

Standing up she sashayed her way to the table and looked down on his half-completed homework. Her gaze trailed along the papers until they reached Kyoya's little black book. A small smile made its way to her lips. Out of everyone in this world she was the only one who knew of his secret talent in art. She wanted him to express it freely but respected his wish to keep it as his personal escape. But she always longed to look at them. Her little brother had such a way with a pencil.

Picking up the book she sat down and began to flip through it. She had seen most of the first pages but soon she came across ones that were new. She laughed at some and rolled her eyes at others and then she came to the first drawing the newest friend she's heard Kyoya talk about. The picture was beautiful. The next ones that had Kisa in them were by far Fuyumi's favorites to see. When she came upon the one with Kisa smiling brightly out of the page, hair flowing behind Kyoya exited the bathroom.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking at those?" He asked exasperated. She always insisted on studying them. They really weren't anything special.

"Not when you draw something like this." She stated turning the book opened at the picture of Kisa. Kyoya stared at it for longer than was to be expected before completely looking away. Fuyumi turned it back to herself and turned the page.

Kyoya's stomach gave a lurch remembering what he had drawn there. Fuyumi's eyes widened as she gazed upon the drawing. It was absolutely stunning. Truly breathtaking as again Kisa was present but she was hovering above with big white wings and a loose hanging dress that still showed her curves. She was a perfect angel. Her delicate hands came down and cradled the head of a kneeling Kyoya. His arms hung by his sides as darkness clung and grasped to his legs, trying to consume him. What was really amazing was the look drawn into each of their faces. Kisa's was shinning understanding and light and Kyoya's full of hope and longing. Both held a compassion that Fuyumi didn't know could be captured with a pencil. The message the picture portrayed was amazing, if not a little sad for her to see. She wasn't naive, she knew of his constant struggles with trying to make their father proud but this really put things into the light. What was even more heart-wrenching though was Kisa. She was his guardian angel saving him from something that was swallowing him up.

"Do you really feel this way?" She asked quietly. When he didn't answer she gazed up at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Kyoya…"

Finally Kyoya sighed, his muscles relaxing from their tense state and his gray eyes met hers. That was all the answer she needed. Looking back down to the picture she smiled. Her little brother had undoubtedly, completely and hopelessly fallen in love with this girl… Although if she voiced this thought he was sure to deny it. He would realize it soon, after all Kyoya was anything but stupid.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Kyoya are you alright?" Tamaki asked waving his hand in front of his best friend's distant face.

"What?" The glasses wearing man asked turning to the blonde.

"I've been talking to you for ten minutes about a new idea for the Host Club and you haven't responded. You seem really distracted."

Kyoya silently cursed himself. Again the green-eyed half-American friend had taken over his mind completely.

Tamaki's attention however, was no longer his and Kyoya followed his gaze to come upon the very girl who seemed to be the only thing he could think about. Kisa walked in just as the bell rung which was odd as Kisa, though a slow riser in the morning, was never this late to class. She gave the guys a half-hearted wave of greeting before sitting down. There was no smile with her wave and she didn't make eye-contact. Something was wrong. Before either of them could ask however the teacher clapped her hands and began class. Talking was not tolerated in Class 2-A on lecture days but Tamaki kept glancing over at Kisa trying to catch her eyes and ask if she was alright that way. Only Kisa never looked up from her desk. Her eyes were downcast and she looked extremely tired. Before long her bangs fell to cover her eyes completely and Tamaki and Kyoya were cut off from her world. Something was very wrong.

After a long time of silence and a gloom surrounding the three friends the bell finally rang. The sound made Kisa jump as though she had completely forgotten where she was. Tamaki didn't miss a beat and kneeled right next to her desk so that he could see her face.

"Kisa are you alright?" He asked right away giving her a very concerned look. Kisa gave him a feeble smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine," She said quietly. "Just tired is all."

Tamaki looked at her a bit longer and even though it was clear that he didn't believe her he decided to let it go for now and stood up.

"Well alright, shall we?" He asked offering his arm. She smiled again weakly and accepted before her eyes were once again anywhere but him. Kyoya caught her gaze for only a second but it was enough to understand that this was more than just having a bad morning.

Upon arrival at Music Room #3 Kisa immediately disappeared to change. Today their theme was 'Just Like Heaven'. They would all be wearing white and gold and have little wings decorating themselves. An idea that Kisa thought of and is where the angel picture that Fuyumi had found the night before came from. They had been the bad boys and now they were to be halo boys. Kisa took longer than usual to get ready and everyone else was dressed in their white slacks and shirts with gold vests and little wings attached to their backs. Tamaki expressed his concern of Kisa's behavior with Haruhi and she agreed that her cousin was acting very strange today. She was sad, though they could not imagine what would make such an optimistic person this cut off. Usually if Kisa had a concern she would openly talk about it with the others. But today she was very distracted and within her own head to hardly even acknowledge anyone else.

Kisa exited and automatically caught everyone's eye in the room. She was absolutely breathtaking. The white dress flowed and was elongated in the back so it dragged a bit but was cut up high in the front to just above her knees. The top resembled the Greek Gods and gold thin ribbon winded around and tied off in the back. Kisa's wings were slightly bigger but not much and her long blonde hair perfected the look. The only misplaced, although still just as beautiful, aspect of her costume was her sad and thinking face. She was a weeping angel and you could do nothing but be entranced by it.

Compliments were given as always and Kisa thanked them with that feeble smile. Haruhi had warned the others to leave her alone for now. She would talk when she wanted to. The girls entered and squealed in delight seeing all their favorite boys in such attire. They were handsome and dashing men that also happened to be angels. The very thought had the girls in a faint-worthy fantasy!

Some of the girls that had become friends with Kisa noticed her strange behavior and gave looks of confusion and concern but none of them said anything. The blonde girl went on with her duties of 'waitressing' and gave the best smiles she could. At times where she would stop and catch her breath she sat alone on a love seat. She sat with her head downcast and eyes fixed upon her folded hands in her lap. After the third time of her doing this Honey decided he couldn't wait any longer to help Kisa.

The small but older boy hopped away from his table and said that he'd be right back. Walking silently over to where Kisa sat his happy-go-lucky eyes softened and he stopped right in front of the girl.

"Hi Kisa-Chan!" He said happily and she looked at him. "Usa-Chan just wanted to let you know that no matter what is wrong he knows that you can get through it. Especially when you have a lot of friends to help you."

Kisa didn't respond but her eyes spoke volumes as they swirled with conflicting emotions. Honey didn't need a response though so he continued. "Usa-Chan has been there for me in lots of times when I was sad and so I want you to have him for right now. He can look after you."

Honey gave Kisa a heart-warming smile and placed his pink bunny on her hands in her lap. Kisa's fingers clasped around the furry stuffed animal and Honey turned to leave. "Don't worry, Usa-Chan makes everything better." He looked back and reassured.

After Honey bounded away back to his table Kisa sat there staring down at Usa-Chan. She brushed the bunny's soft face and thought about Honey's words. The half-American's eyes finally broke some kind of wall and they began to fill with glassy tears. Her shoulders shook and her grip tightened on Honey's temporary gift.

Suddenly the girl was on her feet and she was sprinting towards the door. Her swift movements caught the attention of others and Kisa thrust open the doors. "I'm sorry I'll be right back." She said in a strangled voice. With that the girl was gone with her train and hair flying behind her.

Everyone stared at the open doors the angel had just fled then began to mumble amongst themselves. After a moment Haruhi made to go after her but a firm and gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back to yell at whoever had prevented her step but the words caught as she saw Tamaki not even looking at her with an odd look on his face. It wasn't really worry it was more like expectant. Following his gaze she found them fixed upon Kyoya who was standing very still and staring.

Not a second later Kyoya broke out into run and followed the direction in which Kisa went. There was a little bit of silence again after that exit before even more gossip tore up the room. Tamaki removed his hand and finally looked at Haruhi.

"I think it's time our Shadow King figures out what's been confusing him lately, don't you?"

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Kyoya had slowed himself into a fast walk trying to find out where the blonde had gone. He was surprised. Surprised that Kisa had so suddenly fled the room and surprised that he had chased after her. He stopped with a halt when he finally found her on the floor her head buried in her arms lying on a bench in the hallway. The bench was in front of a large window and Kisa's shoulders shook with sobs one of her hands still clutching to Honey's bunny.

Kyoya began to walk towards her slowly. "Kisa…."

The girls head came up and her emerald eyes gazed upon her pursuer. It felt like someone had just shoved a knife through Kyoya's heart. Kisa's eyes were not only spilling over with tears but they held so much painful emotion that it physically affected the dark-haired teen. Kisa brought up a hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears with no success.

"I told you I'd be right back." She accused looking away.

"Running out in the fashion you did, you're too smart not to think that someone would come after you." He put simply but gently. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. She stood stock still with her arms straight down her sides, her head hung low so Kyoya couldn't see her eyes.

"Usually when one is upset, talking about it helps." Kyoya put out as casually as he could. She gave him a skeptical look but he held her gaze. She blinked before lowering her head once again.

"Last night….My father paid me a visit." She began and his eyes widened slightly with surprise. "One of his servants saw me at the cemetery yesterday. Needless to say he wasn't happy."

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~

Kisa was kneeling at the table having tea with Mai and Haruko when a loud pounding on the door startled them all. Mai hurried and answered the door because Amami was down for the night. Standing tall and looking important was Alexander Crown. Kisa gasped with shock.

"Father what are you doing here?" She asked standing.

"I came to talk to you." He put darkly with a glare at his daughter. "It seems that I have not made myself clear just what would happen if you didn't behave yourself while here."

Kisa was confused. Her grades were perfect and she hadn't gotten into any trouble. "I'm sorry but I don't follow."

"One of my servants saw you yesterday." That was all he said but Kisa knew that was enough to understand his visit. And the furious air that came with his presence.

"15 years ago my mother died. I went to go pay my respects." She stated firmly. She wasn't going to back away. She was going to stand tall no matter what the consequence. That was all it took though. Her response so full of confidence and no pinch of remorse it set off her father's short fuse.

"You don't deserve to even go near her grave! Going there was like spitting in her face after giving her life to give birth to you. Your hands are covered with her blood and nothing you do will ever erase that." He wasn't exactly yelling but his voice held so much force it would have been better if he was yelling. "You shameful and pitiful creature. How dare you even think about going to visit her!"

"You can't keep ordering me to stay away from my mother!" Kisa suddenly blurted out. She was angry but that was probably not the smartest thing to say. Haruko and Mai stood in stunned silence at the interaction. They had absolutely no idea that Kisa's father would treat her this way. She was always so happy. What else did this girl endure?

"What did you just say to me?!" Now Alexander was screaming. "You filthy and worthless little bitch! How dare you?!"

A baby's wails cut through the tense air and Mai in her horrid state dashed to go and comfort the child. That was it for Haruko.

"Get out of my house. You have no right to talk to another human being like that." Haruko was unusually calm for his character and for his words. They held as much force as Alexander had and the older man was slightly taken aback.

"I can talk to my daughter however I like." Alexander began, glaring at Haruko.

"Not in my house, now leave." The creator of Crown Enterprises glared a little longer before turning back to Kisa.

"You are not clear of this unspeakable act. One more little slip-up I don't like and you will be back in America with no hope of ever returning to this country again." He threatened and then promptly stomped out the door slamming it with great force.

Kisa flinched at the noise and then stood there in tense silence for a few moments. Haruko finished shooting his door dirty looks and turned to the blonde with concerned eyes.

"Kisa are you alright?" He asked touching her arm. Kisa didn't answer right away. Her eyes were glassy and her face was void of emotion. She blinked.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm use to it. You better go check on Mai and Amami." She told him looking him straight in the eye. He stared at them for a little bit before he was convinced that she was going to be alright.

Kisa walked back to her room slowly her mind buzzing. As she passed the baby's room she heard the strangled whispers of Mai as she cried in Haruko's arms cradling their daughter protectively.

"I had no idea he treated her like that? What kind of father calls their flesh and blood such horrible names? And she just took it….."

Kisa entered her room and lay on her bed. He eyes stared at the dark ceiling unable to close once.

~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~

"I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night and that's not even the worse part." The longer Kisa spoke of her traumatizing experience the more words spilled with no hope of restraining them.

"He's yelled at me before and I've been able to ignore his insults but yesterday it was like the day he yelled at me when I asked him about my mom for the first time. I must have gotten soft being free of his criticism." Her voice was strained but still held the sarcastic tone. Fresh tears welled up into her eyes. "It hurt, it still hurts, I feel worthless, I feel alone and I just can't handle it anymore!"

Her head dropped into her hands and new sobs shook her whole body; Usa-Chan hanging limply from her right hand. Kyoya hated this. Outside the cemetery just the day before he had told himself that he never wanted to see tears coming from her eyes again and already he had that pain in his chest return.

He also hated that he didn't really know what to do. Here he was with one of the only people in the world that he could call friend and that could pull real emotion from him crying and he just stood there like an idiot. But Kyoya Ootori was anything but stupid.

Slowly albeit a little hesitantly Kyoya lifted his hands and lifted her face from her hands. "I don't ever want to hear you say those words again." He said gently. Shimmering water still fell from those beautiful green eyes and he wiped them away with his thumbs but they didn't stop.

"You are certainly not worthless." He continued as he lightly wrapped his arms around Kisa just below her attached wings. Her arms hung loosely and choked sobs continued to wrack her causing his hold to tighten.

"You will never be alone, not with so many people around that care for you. Myself included."

Kisa eyes spilled more tears and she buried her face into Kyoya's chest, those words meaning more to her then anything. She hugged his middle with one hand still clutching Usa-Chan and the other gripping the back of his shirt like a life-line. His arm bended at the elbow so his hand could come between her wings and stroke her hair comfortingly. She had such soft hair.

They didn't know how long they stood there like that but Kyoya knew would have stayed for as long as Kisa needed. Soon her cries quieted and her tears stopped and she pulled away from Kyoya reluctantly but didn't let go. Looking up at him she gave him her first real smile of the day and he found himself giving a small smile back at her.

"Thank you Kyoya. You don't know how much this means to me." She said gratefully. Then she leaned up and gave a chaste kiss to his cheek near the corner of his mouth. Her eyes were downcast, too shy to look him in the eyes. She suddenly remembered Usa-Chan.

"Oh I have to go return Honey his bunny back!" She called and sprinted down the hall. She turned with a big and bright smile, her energy and happy attitude magically back into place. "See you in there."

As she disappeared Kyoya watched her stock still and at a complete loss for words. He finally moved as one hand stuffed itself in his pocket while the other came up to push his glasses up his nose. A glare formed covering his eyes and a fierce blush painted across his cheeks.

As Kyoya entered Music Room #3 the excitement that was always held filled his ears. His friends entertained the ladies of the school and Kisa bounced around aiding them happily. The twins made her laugh and she smiled down at Honey fondly as he hugged Usa-Chan to his chest. Haruhi seemed relieved her cousin was back to her old self. Kyoya caught Tamaki's eyes who only gave him an approving smile and nod. Her eyes were shinning and her smile was genuine again. Watching her made his heart flutter and his cheek tingle where she kissed him. And as he gazed after her gliding across the room looking like the angel he drew in his little black book he came to a not so surprising but sudden realization. He had undoubtedly, completely and hopelessly fallen in love with her.

**Most definitely my favorite chapter. (: Please review! I hope you liked it.**


	18. Dressing for Success

**Chapter 18: Dressing for Success**

**I'm so happy so many people love my story. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

"Mr. Crown your wife is here to see you."

Alexander's body stiffed up for a moment. Only a moment. Every time someone mentioned his wife his mind automatically went to his beautiful Hina. Then that moment ended and he remembered that Hina was no longer there, that his life was empty.

"Of course, bring her in." He waved at his assistant and Minnie waltzed in.

"Hello Dear." She greeted and pecked him on the cheek. Now Minnie was no fool. She knew that Alexander didn't really love her. She knew his heart still belonged to his deceased wife. But she couldn't really care less. She didn't love the man either. But he took care of her and she appreciated him for that.

"I've brought some good news." She began as she sat down in the plush chair opposite her husbands'. "Do you remember the Sato's?"

Alexander paused to think then looked up at her from the papers in his hands. "You mean the family from Japan that owns that fabric company?"

Minnie nodded her head. "Yes we met them at the dinner party we attended after finishing the business with the Ootari's." She continued bringing out a compact from her purse.

"What about them then?" He asked a little impatiently.

"It seems they're interested in some business." She stated as she reapplied her lipstick.

"I thought they told us at the party that they weren't at the moment?" He questioned now confused why they would suddenly change their minds.

"This business involves our darling little Kisa." A sly smile crept its way across her face.

Alexander's eyebrows rose, now with immense curiosity he let her continue as she explained the situation. His smile slowly formed into one that matched her own.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

After Kyoya admitted his feelings for Kisa, even only to himself, he was at a loss. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He knew what the logical thing to do was and that was to tell her but this unexplainable fear of rejection kept him from doing so. He now knew how Tamaki must feel with Haruhi, although the King may still try and explain his feelings as fatherly love instead. Kyoya was still smarter, or so he liked to think.

Likewise things for Kisa had changed too. She had always found Kyoya attractive but all the boys in the Host Club were good looking. But after spending so much time with them she began to love each of them as her brothers. All except Kyoya.

For whatever reason Kisa liked to tease him more than the others and she loved to flirt with him more too. What was strange about that was the fact that when she flirted with Kyoya it wasn't for show. It was always when it was just them, alone or with the other hosts. It was never in front of the ladies they entertained and after he had comforted her and she gave him that kiss she had been thinking quite an awful lot about him.

She thought about the different feelings she would get just around him and the train that began from there scared Kisa a bit and she didn't know whether or not she wanted to be on board.

They were all currently sitting in class the day after Kisa had run out during the hosting. After Kyoya and she had returned the day went normally but Kisa was uncharacteristically shy around him for the rest of the afternoon. Today both Kyoya and Kisa had been very quiet.

Tamaki noticed the two seemed to be inside their own heads but decided to leave them be for the time being. They would perk up again when the hosting started.

Once the bell rung signaling the students release they were all too happy to let the stress of the day leave their shoulders. The Host Club looked forward to the opportunity to entertain the ladies as their own way of relieving that stress. They got to wear costumes again today which Tamaki and Kisa were very excited about.

"This dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Kisa raved as she twirled around holding it up to herself. She smiled brightly at the twins. "Your grandmother is a genius."

"Where did you think we got it from?" The asked only half sarcastically. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Didn't we already do a prince, princess thing?" She said holding up her own costume. She looked at it with nothing short of disgust as it was covered in gaudy decorations.

"Yes but that was a simple prince and princess attire. Now we are all dressed to go to a ball where we will all dance the girls into the night." Tamaki announced happily.

"Fitting considering the party that's coming up." Kaoru observed looking over his own clothes.

"Yeah but we won't be dressed like this right Kyoya?" Hikaru asked the glasses wearing teen.

"No, we will be dressed formally but not so," he paused to find the right word, "extreme."

If there was one downfall to these costumes it was that they were very extravagantly dressed up. They had accessories galore and complicated designs. They all looked quite ridiculous actually.

Kisa however was not fazed. "I love them." She stated staring at the dress longer. Although there was a part of her that was glad she didn't have to wear it to the Ootari party they would all be attending in a couple of weeks. She wanted to impress Kyoya's family and if she looked like something out of a renaissance romance novel she wouldn't give the right impression.

Kisa was going to sing at the party so she believed that was a step in the right direction but thinking about it made her incredibly nervous. She never got nervous before about performing but she really wanted to have the Ootari family like her and she wasn't even sure why.

"Right well I'm going to go change into this now!" She announced and bounced away into the back room.

The others watched her leave, one longer than the others, before they went back to observing their own outfits. Honey seemed to be struggling with his.

"It's kinda difficult to figure out." He complained cutely as he tried to pull the overcoat away from the shirt underneath.

"Yeah well our grandma went a little overboard we think." The twins said looking at each other before they shrugged. "Nothing we can't handle though right." Honey smiled at them.

Suddenly Kisa's head poked through the door of their make-shift dressing room.

"Um, Haruhi will you come in here and help me a moment. I can't seem to figure out how the back ties up." She asked her cousin with pleading eyes. Haruhi did as she was asked and they disappeared. Just a few moments later Haruhi's head emerged once again.

"Alright you guys know I am completely hopeless when it comes to these kinds of things so we're going to need some help." She stated with a blank face.

The twins grew mischievous grins of their own before both began to run over to the door. Haruhi's hand shot up with a finger pointing at the twins faces stopping them right in their tracks.

"Not you two." She glared firmly. "Tamaki, you come and help."

The twins' shoulders slouched in defeat. "You're going to let him come in?" They accused in mock shock. Tamaki didn't say a word and walked in and Haruhi shut the door. The twins went right up next to it and put their ears against the wood with suspicious looks in their eyes.

"What exactly do you two think you'll hear?" Kyoya asked them as if they were acting even stupider than usual. The twins shrugged.

"Who knows, with it being the boss." Hikaru said still looking suspicious.

"Probably nothing but you have to wonder what he's seeing if he's tying up the back of her dress. It dips down pretty deep." Kaoru put in mirroring his twin.

Kyoya's already glowering face darkened. Tamaki's presence within the dressing room suddenly bothered him ten times more than it already did. Something in his gut twisted and he had to look away.

The handle suddenly jingled causing the two auburn haired boys to make a massive retreat. Tamaki, Haruhi and Kisa emerged with two smiles and an ever blank expression. Haruhi didn't seem annoyed so nothing looked like it happened and Kyoya's tense shoulders slacked. But he still didn't like it.

Kisa's dress however was indeed beautiful, especially on her. It was a deep red and had gold coloring it. The sleeves fell off the shoulders and were long and had a slimed waist. It poofed out and went all the way to the floor. The back of the dress criss-crossed in a complicated pattern and it was no wonder the blonde couldn't do it on her own. It indeed did dip down deep and you could see the peach colored skin through the laces, exposing most of her back. Kyoya's scowl returned.

"You look so pretty Kisa-Chan!" Honey announced loudly, always the first one to compliment the girls on their looks. "Right Takashi?" The small blonde looked up at his taller cousin and he nodded.

"Probably the only one who can pull the dress off." The twins gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." Kisa smiled and held herself regally. "It's always fun to pretend to be royalty."

Half an hour later the room was filled with giggling girls in yellow uniforms. They admired the outfits and the decorations that made the room look like a castle ballroom. They loved Kisa's dress and adored all their favorite boys in dressing robes.

Music played and the hosts promised each of their girls a dance. The girls absolutely died with the amount of romance as they twirled across Music Room #3 and it was quite amusing to watch Honey do his childish dance with girls much taller than him.

Kisa knew she'd get her fill of dancing with her boys at the party so she left the young men to work their charm with their paying guests. She hummed along to the sounds of the boom box playing the corner as she prepared some more plates of snacks for the tables.

"We enjoying ourselves?" A voice asked from behind and Kisa turned to find Kyoya with an amused smile.

"It's been a good day." She replied simply returning the smile. She looked over through the room. "Besides everyone looks so happy, and it looks like it's contagious."

Kyoya found it interesting that Kisa didn't seem to realize she was the one who started it all.

An hour later the hosts said goodbye to their ladies and wished to see them next time, which they always did. Kisa disappeared to change from her outfit as the boys started to clean up. Kyoya sat in a chair nearest to the back room making figures for the next months hosting when Kisa's pretty head once again peeked from behind the door and looked around.

"Oh good," she began once her eyes landed on him. "Kyoya can you come help me? I have no idea what Tamaki did to the back of this dress but I cannot get it undone."

"Of course." Kyoya answered and put the laptop down. He didn't realize until he was in the back room with her and behind the curtain that they were alone and he was untying her clothing. He was suddenly very hot and was grateful that Kisa was facing the wall as not to see his reddening cheeks.

Kisa seemed to realize what she had just asked the man she had been thinking maybe just a little too much about and her own face burned. She could feel Kyoya's fingers easily loosen the complicated laces behind her and his skin came in contact with her bare back sending a sudden shiver run up her spine.

Kyoya paused for half a second, feeling the goose bumps form and he could feel his face heat up a bit more. Had he caused that or was just the sudden draft? He didn't like how much he wished it was him and he quickly finished the job. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"There you are." He said hoarsely and began to make his exit, moving the curtain they hung up to separate the dressing section from the rest of the room.

"Thank you." She replied politely and turned her head to smile at him. He couldn't help but smile back before shutting the curtain. Once out of sight he let out a deep breath, not knowing that she was doing the same thing.

He exited the back room to find everyone else staring at him. Three pairs of eyes looked suspicious while the other three just stared.

"Is something wrong?" He asked like nothing was out of the ordinary. He felt flustered but he didn't have to show them that. Everyone began to move again looking away, talking loudly like they weren't all just waiting to see what was happening behind the door. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Tamaki turned his eyes back to Kyoya when he knew he wasn't looking and let an amusing smile cross his face.

**Hope you guys liked it! It's a fun chapter to imagine don't you think? ;)**


	19. Paint

**Chapter 19: Paint**

**I've finally gotten back into the flow of updating my stories. Haha (: This is a fun chapter and I hope you guys like it! Sorry if Kyoya seems a little OOC in this one but I love it so I don't really care. (:**

"Phew." Kisa wiped her forehead with her forearm. She had just finished laying down a sheet of plastic across the floor of Music Room #3. The theme for the hosting today is artists, which meant paint. The boys (Haruhi included) and Kisa were dressed in big white shirts splattered with paint. Their hair was a mess with some wearing braes and others with paint stained in. Girls were such suckers for artists.

Easels were set up all over the room some with pictures and paint splots on them and others blank. There were cans of paint everywhere, some open and others not, and paint brushes scattered the floor. Several white ladders were also set up, each with a can of paint set on top. Sheets of plastic were also hung up to the ceiling. Kyoya was taking no chances of paint getting anywhere in the room, so plastic was everywhere.

Kisa thought the room looked beautiful. White with bright colors. She wondered if she could somehow get Kyoya's artistic side to come out sometime today, but he was very good at hiding it.

The girls entered not too long after they were done and, like they predicted, they went nuts over them. The tragic, struggling artist would always hold that mystery that attracted every girl; and no one really knew why.

"I think these are my favorite decorations." Kisa commented sitting on an armrest, watching the hosts entertain their ladies. Kyoya hummed in response as he tapped away at his laptop on the couch next to her.

The blonde was going to continue but was startled when there was a loud crash. Everyone swung their heads towards the sound where it looked like some of the ladies had knocked over one of the ladders watching the twins do one of their crazy 'love siblings' act.

The paint can on top of the ladder had fallen and crashed to the floor. The lid to the green paint popped open and the liquid splattered everywhere. The girls all jumped back, shrieking, trying to avoid the mess like it was a snake.

Kisa rolled her eyes and watched Tamaki make his way over, sauntering like he had some kind of creative purpose.

"My dears!" he cried importantly. "I have inspiration!" He then quickly ran his hand through the green paint and walked up to one of the blank canvases. He sloppily drew what looked like a tree and some grass on the page and stroked his chin with his clean hand.

"What do you think Glee?" he turned and asked one of the girls personally, wiping his hand on his smock. She blushed heavily placing a hand to her cheek.

"I think it's wonderful Tamaki." She replied shyly. He grabbed her hand suddenly and gave her one of his kingly smiles.

"Not as wonderful as it would be if you would model for me, my sweet."

Glee giggled uncontrollably as she blushed even harder and the girls around her squealed and screamed, saying they would gladly model for Tamaki.

Beside her Kyoya sighed in relief and exasperation. "Leave it to our King to take something disastrous and turn it to something that makes the girls of this school act as goofy as him.

"He's got quite a talent there." Kisa smiled. She really did admire Tamaki for his ability to turn something bad and make it good. She then glanced at his painting again. "I can't really say the same for his artistic ability."

Kyoya let out a dry chuckle, a smirk crossing his face.

"I bet you could do better." Kisa smiled at him coyly.

Kyoya stopped typing and looked at her. Her tone of voice coupled with her knowing smile made him extremely suspicious. He subconsciously placed his hand upon his little black notebook and her smile widened.

"In fact," She began, hopping up and standing behind him with her hands placed on his shoulders. "I know you could." She bent low to whisper in his ear.

His eyes widened but before he could say anything she skipped off towards Haruhi.

He stared after her stupidly for a few moments not believing what had just happened. She knew. She knew about his drawings. When did she find out? How much did she see? Did she see his intimate picture of her as his angel?

Kyoya did everything he could not to let the blush fighting to get to his cheeks show. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should be angry that Kisa had looked at his notebook without his permission, but he couldn't make himself be even slightly miffed at her at all. He was actually kind of glad she did. Perhaps this would make it easier for him to show his feelings for her.

He would have to find out what pictures she saw. Looking back over to her, he saw her laughing with the other girls, no doubt at the expense of Haruhi, looking as beautiful as ever. He loved it when she laughed.

Sighing Kyoya ripped his eyes back to his computer screen and continued his work.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Kisa sat on the steps of one of the white ladders with her chin resting in her hand. She stared unseeing, thinking.

She had told Kyoya, in her own teasing way; that she knew about his talent. The look on his face was priceless. As she thought more about it though, the more confused she felt.

The pictures he drew were beautiful and she admired the ones especially that he drew of her. At the time, she thought that he just enjoyed a new subject to draw; but thinking back now, with all that's happened; the pictures had a whole new meaning to her.

He seemed to pay special attention to her, and the way he drew her. The thought made butterflies erupt in her stomach, and her heart, skip a beat.

Kisa had been so worried about whether or not she had any feelings for Kyoya she didn't really think much on whether he felt anything for _her_.

Their harmless flirting now wasn't so and she came to the conclusion right then and there that she had definitely fallen for him. His smart and calculating nature covered up a man of passion. The comfort he brought her and the small and subtle ways he would find to touch her made her insides twist in an uncomfortable and yet all not unwelcome way. She knew she saw something special in those stormy eyes of his. Now the question was; did he feel the same?

"Kisa!" A hand was waving frantically in front of her face and she was so startled that she jumped from her seat and knocked over the ladder in the process.

The twins, who had been trying to get her attention, both made movements to stop the toppling ladder. They each grabbed the sides in time to save it from falling but not in time for the can of blue paint. In slow motion the can tipped over, and already being opened, released its contents right on the passing by Kyoya.

There was dead silence within the room. Kisa noticed that the girls had already left. How long had she been out of it?

Kyoya was stock still, his paint covered shoulders stiff. His head was ducked from the shock of something spilling on his head. His black hair couldn't be seen underneath the blue. Paint dripped down half his face but his expression couldn't be seen.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya." Kisa choked out from behind her hands. She was trying to hide the small smile that had formed. He looked quite silly.

Slowly he raised his head as everyone in the room stared, terrified. Kyoya's eyes were closed and he brought one of his hands to wipe the paint from his face. Everyone waited in silence for the Shadow King to be unleashed.

What happened next, no one would have been able to guess.

Kyoya started to laugh.

Out loud and hard. Kyoya clutched his stomach with his left arm while the right one dug his fingers in his paint covered hair.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Out of everything they thought Kyoya could have done, laughing was not one of them. In face it was ridiculous to say that this is how he would react!

Kisa dropped her hands and gave a confused look to her fellow Host Club members. Suddenly she felt a splat against the side of her face. She brought her hand up and felt something wet, finding it to blue paint. She looked back to Kyoya to find him with a smug smile on his face as he cleaned off his glasses. He totally just threw paint at her! Well two could play at that game.

Kisa quickly leaned over and scooped up the green paint that had been spilled earlier before tossing it right at Kyoya. She got him in the chin and she chortled at his expression. Soon both were laughing at each other and how ridiculous they both looked.

"I think they've both lost it." The twins said looking at each other. Before they knew what was going on both had been hit square in the face with yellow paint. Kyoya and Kisa had the warm color dripping from their fingers with the new paint can open between them. They laughed even harder.

"Oh you are," Hikaru began.

"So on!" Kaoru finished for him.

The twins picked up their own cans of red and threw them right at the two giggling tricksters. They saw it coming and ran from the twins gathering up their own cans in the process. Several misfires caught Tamaki and Haruhi, entering both into the fight. Honey squealed in delight and brought himself into the fun causing Mori to enter by default.

Paint flew in every direction. It covered the walls and floor and each member of the Host Club. They laughed and smiled and were having so much fun they didn't notice the sun dipping lower in the sky.

They soon became exhausted and the flinging paint ceased. They pointed and laughed at each other and how the combination of paint on each of them was more hilarious than anything they'd ever seen. After the fit of giggles had worn off they agreed they had to clean up before it got dark.

"I'm glad I made sure every inch of this place was covered in plastic." Kyoya commented looking around the room.

"Hey this whole mess is your fault." Kisa reminded him as she rolled up one of said plastic rolls. They salvaged what left over paint they could, making sure to tightly close the lids before tossing the empty cans in the middle of one of the plastic strips for a fast and easy clean up.

"Oh no, you started this." He countered, smiling.

"That was an accident; you're the one who retaliated." She smiled cheekily at him.

"I'm not talking about the paint." He stated, still with a smile on his face. Kisa just gave him a confused look so he continued. "I threw the paint at you for looking at my notebook without permission." He finished playfully.

"Kinda childish don't you think?" She teased placing her hands on her hips.

"Something, I think, I picked up from you." He teased right back. "By the way, you are the only one who knows about that, besides my sister, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Kisa smiled prettily, ignoring the feeling she got knowing she was one of so few people who knew about his talent.

"They really are beautiful though, Kyoya. And I'd like to see more sometime, if I could. You know, considering you draw more. The last one I saw was back when the Zuka Club infiltrated our school." Kisa gathered up her roll into her arms making sure Kyoya knew that she really meant what she said.

"But until then, your secret is safe with me." He gave her an appreciative smile, for the compliment and for her confirmation in secrecy.

Soon everything was cleaned up and Music Room #3 looked like it had before they started, with no paint spot in sight.

"Mori, please do not put Honey down until we are outside of the school." Kyoya asked politely. Mori nodded as he carried his happy cousin on his shoulders, who had definitely received the worst of the paint attack. The tiny blonde was completely covered from head to toe.

As they all exited, the twins couldn't stop talking about how Kyoya, of all people, had started such a messy fight. They were still in slight shock that the whole thing had even happened. To a passerby they would have made quite a sight, eight teenagers covered in paint coming from one of the fanciest high schools around. Kisa and Haruhi bid their farewells heading down the street.

"I can't believe that just happened." Haruhi stated blandly as Kisa skipped alongside her.

The twins started down the other direction from the girls and Mori, who still had Honey on his shoulders, headed straight as Honey loudly called his goodbye.

Kyoya and Tamaki watched them go for a few moments before they started their own way home following the way the twins went.

"You know Kyoya that was really fun!" Tamaki began. As always Tamaki started up a conversation as they made their way home. Tamaki was usually the only one to talk, but that was okay with Kyoya.

"I have no idea what possessed you to throw that paint at Kisa but the resulting events were too great for me to even be worried about it." The blonde rambled. "I don't think I remember the last time you had fun like that."

"I think she just has that kind of effect on people." Kyoya hadn't specified who 'she' was but Tamaki already knew. He didn't think Kyoya realized how much he was revealing with that sentence, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention anyway. The 'King' smiled at his best friend.

"She's certainly done something to you." Tamaki stated thinking back on the pass year. So many things were different. When Kisa had come into their lives she had changed each of them in some way but none more than Kyoya. She made him happy, and that was all Tamaki could ask for, for someone who he cared for.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

**Alright so what do you think? I wanted this chapter to fun as to counter act the tension from the last one. Aren't Kyoya and Kisa perfect for each other? Hehehe. (: Please leave a review! **


	20. Sickness

**Chapter 20: Sickness**

**I just recently re –watched Ouran High School Host Club and man how I've forgotten how funny that show is. (: I love anime.**

The year was almost over. Which meant finals were approaching fast. Everyone was studying long into the night until they passed out from exhaustion. But no one was feeling the pressure more than Haruhi and Kisa.

The cousins felt the weight upon the shoulders, Haruhi to keep her scholarship, and Kisa to keep her father happy and off her back. Haruhi, at least, was use to the long hours. Kisa for her part was feeling extra stressed because of the last unexpected visit from her father. She didn't need to relive what happened all those months ago.

The others could see how busy the two girls were with their studying so they left them alone for the most part. They knew that if either of them did poorly it could mean their removal from the school entirely.

The day of the finals came way too soon and everyone was focused and quiet for most the day. Kisa had studied hard for the past couple weeks and didn't get much sleep, which she knew was bad for her, but the thought of her father coming back for another unpleasant visit was unbearable. The morning of her finals she didn't feel the greatest but she put the feeling to the back of her mind refusing to be sick on such an important day.

When the final bell rung for the end of her final test, Kisa couldn't have felt for relieved. She was done and she did a pretty good job if she did say so herself. Once she had taken the deep intake of oxygen, symbolizing her completion she could instantly feel all the wear she had put on her mind and body. She was exhausted.

She headed towards Music Room #3 in high spirits despite this. The twins had caught up with her and were excitedly chatting with her about everything and anything just like always. Tests were over and everyone was buzzing about excited for their summer break. There was no special theme today for the Host Club but soon there would be a party to say goodbye to those who would be graduating. Including Honey and Mori.

It was sad to think that the two cousins would no longer be at school but they both promised they would still come around for the Host Club. It didn't seem that Honey was quite ready yet to say goodbye to everyone. And whether or not they would admit it, everyone wasn't ready to say goodbye to Honey.

Kisa especially felt affected by this as she had gotten close with both of them. They had become like brothers to Kisa and she loved them both as such.

The Hosting began and went on as normal as it could but Kisa was fighting to stay on her feet. The toll on her body was beginning to show. Her face was flushed and her eyes felt droopy. Haruhi asked her once already if she was feeling alright to which she only replied that she'd be fine.

Kisa had found her way over to Honey and Mori's table and placed a full pot of tea down with a big sigh. Anna, the unfriendly adversary to Kisa, had ceased coming to the Host club a couple of weeks ago. Something that none of the hosts really cared about, despite earlier efforts to keep her business. Honey just seemed to be happy that Kisa could come around his table again.

"I can't believe you two are going to be graduating." One of the girls, Kai, said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll be coming around for the Host Club so no one has to say goodbye." Honey said happily.

"Which we're all happy about, Hosts and all." Kisa put in smiling at both the graduating members. Honey gave her an appreciative smile in return.

Kisa made to go to the next table before her wrist was captured by a large and gentle hand. Looking down she found Mori giving her a searching and intense look. Something she was easily able to translate into 'don't overdo it'. He had seen that she was feeling run down and he didn't want her to do more than she could handle.

"Don't worry I won't." She gave him her best smile before he let go and she was able to move to Tamaki's table with more snacks.

After another half hour though, Kisa was beginning to feel worse. Her eyes wouldn't focus on anything for too long and she was developing a headache. She placed her hand to her head in a futile attempt to stop the pounding.

Kyoya had been watching Kisa carefully since the beginning of the hosting, and although he was always watching her, this was out of concern rather than just his silly hormones. Her face was pink and she had looked tired all day. He wasn't the only one to notice however and the rest of the room was becoming worried as well. Soon it was time for the girls to go home and the returning students wished everyone a great summer. Those girls who would be graduating were given a nice gift at their departure and wished a well off life. Once they were all gone Kyoya made his way towards Kisa a little quicker than necessary.

"Kisa are you alright?" He asked her unsure of what to do.

"I'm fine Kyoya, just tired." She replied quietly but firmly. Tamaki called her over, the concern thick in his voice as he had also noticed the girls flushed face. Kisa turned to acknowledge the call but her jade eyes were far away. She took a step towards Tamaki and immediately stumbled and began to fall.

"Kisa!" Kyoya cried out. His arms caught her waist and her head had lolled against his chest, her breathing heavy. Kyoya brought his hand up to her forehead and found it steaming.

"You have a bad fever, no wonder you almost fainted." He stated a little exasperated. Why hadn't she said something if she knew she wasn't feeling good? It wouldn't have gotten this bad.

"Let's get her to the couch." Haruhi suggested worried about her cousin's health. Kyoya wasted no time in lifting Kisa into his arms and doing just as Haruhi asked. Kisa was laid onto the couch and Mori brought over a cold washcloth to be placed on her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" Kisa apologized feebly. She hated to cause trouble.

"Shh…" Haruhi hushed Kisa. "Try and sleep."

Haruhi stayed by Kisa as the rest of the hosts cleaned up before they could all go home. The small brunette had taken Kisa's school blazer off and her tie in an effort to make her more comfortable. She kept the cloth on her head cold and hoped that it helped the blondes fever go down.

Kisa's breathing was still heavy and but she seemed to have finally fallen asleep.

"Is Kisa going to be alright?" Honey asked, his big brown eyes swimming with worry.

"Don't worry Honey, she just needs to rest and she'll be back to her overbearing self in no time." Haruhi replied with a smile. "She just needs to learn when she's at her limit."

"Haruhi why don't you go and get your stuff, then we can get Kisa home." Kyoya had come up after everything was put in its right place. Haruhi nodded and went off to grab hers and Kisa's bags.

The dark haired teen sat on the table next to the couch and stared down at the one he so recently discovered he loved with eyes full of nothing but affection. She was working so hard to make sure she did well on her tests so she kept her despicable father pleased.

Kyoya gently brushed some of Kisa's blonde hair from her warm beautiful face. An act not unnoticed by Honey who didn't say anything but smiled knowingly.

"I've got her stuff." Haruhi returned and also gathered Kisa's discarded jacket and tie. She glanced down at the feverish half American. "I hate to wake her though, she's so tired."

"There's no need to wake her." Kyoya stated simply before he stood and effortlessly lifted Kisa into his arms. She was lifted bridal style with her head tucked tenderly just under his chin.

"Kyoya you don't have to do that." Haruhi was a little surprised at his action but he did it with such easy grace that she almost suspected that he must have done something like this before. She suddenly started to understand what Tamaki had always been mumbling about whenever something happened between the glasses wearing Shadow King and her dear cousin.

Tamaki for his part was smiling just like Honey was at the two and didn't question Kyoya's choice to carry Kisa back to her home.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi, I'm sure he's doing it because he want to." Tamaki told her as if he knew a secret. Haruhi just sighed and figured she'd know what was going on soon enough so all she should worry about at the moment was Kisa and her getting better.

The Host Club exited the school, one in the arms of another, and they all made their way to the gate at the edge of the school.

"I have to go meet my dad at his work. Will you please call me when you get Kisa home?" Haruhi directed at Kyoya. He nodded and smiled reassuring her that he would. Everyone else likewise wanted to be notified, concerned for their friend.

Kisa did not live that far from the school and so Kyoya had no problem carrying her all the way there. On his way Kyoya thought about everything that had happened to him since Kisa had transferred to their school. Now that the year was over and the new one was coming Kyoya had a lot to contemplate about how and when he would tell her how he felt. He knew he couldn't keep it to himself. He was sure that several of his friends already knew and if he took too long they would get involved. He really didn't want that.

"Kyoya?" Kisa's quiet voice brought Kyoya from inside his own head and looked down to the girl in his arms. She was staring at him through half lidded eyes and he couldn't help but think that she still looked as beautiful as ever.

When Kisa awoke she snuggled slightly into the warm and comfortable embrace before she realized exactly what it was. She felt safe and that alone made Kisa smile.

"It's okay, go back to sleep." Kyoya told her tenderly.

"You didn't have to do this." She told him honestly.

"I know." He replied smiling down at her causing her to smile back up at him which put both their hearts into doing flips.

They finally made it to Kisa's home that her cousins owned. Knocking at the door Kyoya heard a baby cooing before it opened to a slightly frazzled looking Haruko with Mai looking in from the background.

"Kisa?!" Mai called out approaching the door in worry. "What happened?"

"She just has a fever and needs rest." Kyoya told them before putting Kisa down on her feet but not letting go of her. "The finals have taken their toll on her."

Haruko took a hold of Kisa so she wouldn't fall over again and she gave Kyoya one last thankful look before she was lead back to her room to sleep.

"Thank you for bringing her." Mai told Kyoya as she cradled her baby.

"It was no problem." Kyoya replied politely, "I'm sure Haruhi will be over soon to check up on her."

"I'm sure she appreciates it more than you know." Mai smiled at him and Kyoya only chuckled a bit and stare down the hallway that Kisa had disappeared down. Mai's smile widened a bit.

"Tell Kisa when she feels better that the Host Club will more than likely be coming to visit tomorrow. Just to see how she's doing."

"I will. Be safe getting home." The older woman told him waving him off. After she shut the door she made her way to Kisa's room. As she entered she found Haruko putting a cold cloth on Kisa burning forehead.

"She does have quite a fever. We need to get her some medicine so it will go down more easily. But she fell asleep really quickly." Haruko was telling Mai before he noticed that his wife had an impish smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mai replied, smile still in place. "That boy has just simply fallen for our dear Kisa is all."

"You think so, do you?" Haruko replied with a smirk. "Well the boy _is_ doomed then."

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's not my favorite but I still think it's adorable. Read and Review please! **


End file.
